Wind-OSH
by DeathSugar
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin mencari petunjuk kematian kakaknya dan melindungi apa yang ingin kakaknya lindungi, hingga membuatnya harus terjebak dengan pusaran perebutan kekuasaan leader di DEUX. "Untuk bertahan disini maka kau harus bertarung." Schoollife!AU / HunHan / BL / M / Action / CrowsZero!AU
1. DEUX

"Bibi Yan, kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak ada di rumah?" pemuda limabelas tahun itu menatap bibi pembantu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Bibi Yan tersenyum—kikuk dan kemudian menunduk dalam, "Tuan dan Nyonya di rumah sakit, Tuan Muda."

Pemuda itu mengernyit, terlihat bingung ketika ia melihat Bibi Yan terlihat siap untuk meneteskan air matanya. "Siapa yang sakit Bibi?"

Air mata Bibi Yan jatuh dan ia melihatnya. Pemuda dengan seragam Junior High School yang kini membawa sebuah piala kejuaraan itu mulai merasa takut, melihat perempuan yang sudah mengabdi untuk keluarganya hampir tigabelas tahun untuk Keluarga Wu itu terlihat tidak baik. Ia tahu jika ada yang sedang terjadi dan semua orang di rumah ini tidak ingin dia tahu.

"Bibi Yan! Kenapa diam? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Tuan Muda…"

"Bibi Yan! Jawab pertanyaanku. Ini perintah!"

Pemuda itu bisa melihat ketika Bibi Ya menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kirinya sebelum akhirnya dengan suara yang bergetar, "Tuan Muda Kris… Tuan Muda Kris meninggal."

Piala itu jatuh dan pecah.

 _Juara I, Lomba Olimpiade Matematika Nasional._

 ** _20 April_** , Hyung Pergi. Dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan penuh luka dan polisi menghentikan penyelidikan kasus itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

* * *

.

Wind-OSH

.

By DeathSugar

.

* * *

Mobil metalik hitam itu berhenti di depan halaman sekolah yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul tepat ketika jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih limapuluhtiga menit. Pintu mobil bagian depan itu terbuka, menampilkan pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam rapi dan kemudian berlari untuk membukakan pintu penumpang.

Pria itu membungkuk ketika kaki dengan sepatu berwarna putih dengan brand terkenal itu mulai menampakkan dirinya, memijakkan kakinya dengan mantap dan perlahan menampakkan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna gelap dengan wajah tampan keluar dari sana. Pemuda dengan wajah poker-facenya itu hanya membalas anggukan untuk pria dengan setelan jas rapi itu.

Mengabaikan tatapan beberapa siswa yang memandang remeh dan mengejek kearahnya dan juga beberapa bisik-bisik dari mereka. Pemuda itu terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri halaman depan sekolah barunya itu, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi mereka sedikitpun.

Sekolah ini yang akan merubah hidupnya mulai saat ini.

DEUX Senior High School, sekolah dengan reputasi paling buruk di Korea Selatan. Sekolah yang dikenal dengan bibit-bibit mafianya. Sekolah dengan tingkat perkelahian terbanyak dan juga siswa dengan kenakalan yang tidak perlu di ragukan lagi jumlahnya.

Pemuda itu tahu semuanya. Tentang reputasi negatif sekolah ini. Ini adalah sekolah yang kejam. Sekolah yang akan mengajarkan bagaimana dunia itu keras. Dunia itu kejam. Sekolah ini yang akan mengajarkannya untuk mengerti arti tentang hukum rimba.

Pemuda dengan name tag Oh Sehun itu tidak menghiraukan seorang siswa yang menghembuskan asap rokok kearahnya ketika ia akan melewati anak tangga. Ia melihat siswa itu tersenyum mengejek untuknya dan kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk Sehun dan dibalas anggukan sopan dari si tampan bermarga Oh itu.

Ini adalah hari pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini dan Sehun tidak ingin memiliki musuh untuk pertama kalinya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

"Ah itu Tuan Muda tadi 'kan?"

"Ah iya. Si Anak Mama?"

Sehun berhenti ketika ia mendengar dua orang siswa yang kini tengah membicarakannya. Dua siswa dengan blazer berwarna _grey_ itu menatap kearahnya.

"Disini bukan tempat para tuan muda untuk tinggal, bung." Segerombolan dari mereka tertawa, "Lebih baik kau pulang dan kemudian sembunyi di balik ketiak ibumu."

Sehun mengabaikan itu, ia tidak ingin terlihat mencolok untuk hari pertama. Tujuannya kesini bukan untuk kekuasaan atau untuk mencari musuh. Ia kisini untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk dan ia yakin petunjuk itu ada pada salah satu siswa disini.

Oh Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan beberapa siswa yang masih menghina dan meremehkannya. Ia tidak akan tersulut hanya dengan sebuah ejekan seperti itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Hari pertamanya sekolah, Sehun bisa mengerti bagaimana sekolah ini. Sehun tahu kenapa orang di luar sana begitu membenci tempat ini—atau yang paling ringan menjauhi siswa sekolah ini.

Sehun bisa melihat semuanya. Coret-coretan pada dinding tembok tentang pemberontakan atau apapun itu. Ini adalah lantai kedua dan dia bisa melihat kelas pertama di dekat tangga yang terlihat begitu kacau. Para siswa yang tengah adu pukul satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika salah satu dari teman mereka ada yang terjatuh dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya, mereka justru tertawa.

Ah pantaskah mereka disebut siswa belasan tahun dengan tingkah mereka yang terlihat seperti itu? Tidak ada pertemanan, tidak ada persaudaraan, tidak ada hubungan yang mengikat mereka selain rasa bersaing untuk saling menjadi yang terkuat disini. Dan Sehun mengerti satu hal 'jika kau ingin bertahan, kau harus bertarung.'

Berdecak ketika Sehun menyadari satu hal, dia tersesat.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa langkah kakinya justru membawanya pada tempat sempit dan bau seperti ini. Terlihat pengap dan kotor. Ah sial.

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali atau setidaknya mencari jalan untuk keluar dari sini dan mencari ruang kepala sekolah -kalaupun ada- dan kemudian menanyakan dimana kelasnya.

Itu adalah hal yang pertama yang harus ia lakukan.

Satu langkah.. Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya dari lorong itu dan kemudian seseorang menubruknya dari depan dan kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang dirinya, menganggap bahwa Sehun adalah benteng kokoh yang bisa melindunginya.

"Ku mohon lindungi aku. Ku mohon.."

Sehun bisa mendengar suara bergetar takut dengan tangan yang memegang blazer miliknya erat.

"Hei.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berdecak kesal ketika ia mencoba untuk melonggarkan tangan yang memegang erat blazernya itu dan jutru semakin kuat ia mencoba melepas tangan itu dan pegangan orang itu pada blazer miliknya juga akan semakin erat.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau melindungiku dari—Ya! Dia datang!"

Mendesah. "Apa yang harus—"

"Hei kau.. kembalikan mainanku!"

Sehun menatap sosok jangkung dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan datar miliknya bersamaan dengan siswa dibelakangnya yang semakin kuat mencengkeram blazer seragamnya -dibagian pinggangnya- bahkan Sehun bisa mendengar siswa itu bergumam 'kumohon selamatkan aku.' Sehun tahu siswa itu ketakutan dan Sehun jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

"Aku tidak membawa mainan apapun." Jawab Sehun datar.

Siswa dihadapannya berdecih, memberikan seringaian yang menakutkan dan kemudian menatap Sehun kesal, "Kau mencoba memancingku?"

"Apa kau ikan Sehingga aku harus memancing?" masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, "Kurasa orang seperti sunbae terlihat tidak cocok dengan lawan lemah seperti bocah dibelakangku ini."

Siswa tersenyum mengejek, melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Sehun. Meraih kerah seragamnya dan menariknya membuat jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat.

"Kau menantangku?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Kurasa pengecut dibelakangku ini bukan lawan yang sepadan untukmu." Sehun tersenyum ketika mengatakan itu. Sebuah tarikan keatas dari bibirnya yang lebih pantas disebut sebuah seringaian daripada sebuah senyuman.

"Kau menantangku?!" kali ini suaranya lebih keras. Ada nada kemarahan dari sana.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bertarung.. jadi aku bukan lawanmu." Sehun lepas cengkraman siswa dengan telinga seperti yoda yang berdiri dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang tajam dan kemudian membenarkan letak kerah seragamnya. "Permisi Sunbaenim.."

Dan Sehun pergi dengan menarik tangan sosok mungil yang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya. Memegang pergelangan tangannya erat, membuat sosok mungil itu memerah.

Punggung kokoh yang bisa ia lihat dari belakang seperti ini membuatnya merasa aman dan itu sanggup membuat wajahnya memanas.

Sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya ini… baru saja menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Membungkukkan badannya, si mungil dengan mata puppy itu tersenyum lebar, "Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

Sehun mendengus ketika melihat dengan jelas binar penuh harap dari sosok pendek dihadapannya itu. "Tidak perlu."

"Ah, jangan begitu Sehun. Kau sudah melindungiku dari Park Chanyeol Sialan tadi. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku membalas budi baikmu~"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Jangan begitu." Baekhyun tertawa kikuk. "Jadikan aku anak buahmu, Sehun. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya."

Sehun mendengus dan tersenyum mengejek. Sehun tahu maksud dibalik kata-kata dari pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi anak buahku?"

Pemuda dihadapannya menangguk dengan sangat antusias. Berbinar penuh harap.

"Ya! Aku mau jadi pengikutmu. Hahaha.."

"Dan menjadikanku sebagai benteng pelindungmu?"

Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya. Menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sehun dan kemudian memasang wajah yang memelas, "Ayolah Sehun~ lindungi makhluk lemah seperti kami. Kumohon.."

"Kami?"

"Iya! Ada satu kawan senasibku juga. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Ku mohon…"

Sehun sebenarnya ingin menolak Baekhyun. Rasanya ketika ia melihat pemuda yang ia temui tadi menatap kearahnya dengan kesal membuatnya merasa seperti.. satu musuh sudah datang dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah memelas Baekhyun, Sehun merasa iba. Sekolah ini pasti sangat kejam untuknya.

Duh, kenapa Sehun jadi perduli pada Baekhyun sih?

"Bagaimana? Kumohon~"

"Yayaya.." Sehun akhirnya menyerah, "Tugas pertama untukmu Byun Baekhyun.. tunjukkan dimana ruang kepala sekolah untukku."

Baekhyun mengerjab sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melonjak senang. Kenyataan bahwa dia mulai hari ini memiliki seseorang yang mungkin mau membantunya dari keisengan seorang Park Chanyeol ada dihadapannya. Oh Sehun.. orang itu adalah Oh Sehun.

"Roger! Ikut aku~"

* * *

Sehun menatap pintu dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan. Pintu dihadapannya ini adalah pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Sehun sempat berfikir apa benar ini pintu ruang kepala sekolah?

Jadi, pintu dihadapannya itu benar-benar jauh dari perkiraannya. Sehun sempat berfikir kalau pintu dihapannya ini akan terlihat kumuh -bahkan tidak berbentuk lagi- dengan banyaknya coret-coretan disana. Namun yang Sehun lihat saat ini aalah, pintu yang bersih dan juga mengkilat. Terlihat begitu mewah jauh sekali dari perkiraannya.

Sehun ketuk pintu itu dan suara dari dalam sana menyambutnya.

"Masuklah."

Sehun bisa melihat pria berumur empatpuluh tahun-an duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dengan sebuah majalah—edisi khusus bulanan untuk para wanita yang berisi barang-barang brandit—tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ah, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menangguk, menatap pria yang berstatus sebagai kepala sekolah itu sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi.

"Ayahmu sudah memberi tahuku tadi dan dia menitipkanmu padaku." Meletakkan majalah miliknya, "Kelasmu berada di kelas II-D."

* * *

"Bagaimana?" suara Baekhyun menyambutnya ketika Sehun sampai didepan tangga menuju kelas lantai dua.

Menggendikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban dan kemudian melewati Baekhyun begitu saja. "Tunjukkan letak kelasku, Byun Baekhyun. II-D."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, kemudian mensejajarkan posisinya disamping Sehun dengan senyuman cerah miliknya.

Sehun berdeham, merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyuman yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya, seperti ada maksud tersembunyi dari sana.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu. Itu membuatku takut."

Baekhyun menangguk dan kemudian menyengir, "Begini.. masih ingat dengan temanku yang satunya? Dia—maksudku…"

"Kau ingin aku melindunginya juga?"

"Bukan begitu.. kau bisa mengangkatnya sebagai anak buahmu kalau kau mau.."

Sehun menahan tawanya, Baekhyun itu lucu sekali pikirnya. "Aku tahu maksud tersembunyi darimu."

"Heheh.. bagaimana? Kau mau tidak? Kyungsoo pandai memasak. Dia akan senang sekali membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk menerima tawaran dari Baekhyun. Toh dia memang butuh seorang teman. Dan Sehun rasa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang salah.

Sepertinya.

"Baekhyun.. bisa kau jelaskan tentang sekolah ini.."

Sehun bisa melihat mulut Baekhyun yang membentuk huruf 'O' dan si mungil itu menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah bangga. "Kau bisa percayakan pada Byun Baekhyun ini, Tuan Oh." Tertawa.

"Jadi.. sekolah ini terbagi tiga tingkat. Setiap tingkat memiliki empat kelas dan setiap kelas memiliki leader masing-masing."

"Dimulai dari kelas I-A ada Taehyung atau biasa disebut dengan V. Setelah itu kelas I-B disana ada Kim Jongdae yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Chen. Kemudian kelas I-C ada Suga. Suga ini satu kelomok dengan V—mereka dibawah naungan RapMon. Dan untuk terakhir—kelas I-D ada Tao. Huang Zi Tao. Dia berasal dari China. Ayahnya mafia terkenal di China, katanya sih begitu."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, mengambil nafasnya dan melanjutkan kembali. "di tingkat II ada—duh Sehun ini akan panjang sekali. Yakin ingin mendengar semuanya?"

"Ya, aku ingin mendengar semuanya. Aku perlu tahu kan siapa leader disini. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mencari masalah dengan mereka." Jawab Sehun enteng.

Baekhyun menyipit untuk jawaban Sehun itu. Apa-apaan Sehun ini. Setiap siswa yang masuk kesini menginginkan kekuasaan untuk menduduki puncak DEUX—kecuali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang terpaksa ditendang kesini oleh ayah mereka—dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi penguasa?

Hu?

"Baiklah.. aku akan menjelaskan singkatnya saja. Aku mulai dari tingkat III dulu." Baekhyun berbelok ketika ia sampai disebuah tikungan dan sedetik kemudian dia melanjutkan dakwahnya untuk Sehun, "III-A ada Choi Minho, III-B ada Kim Junmyeon tapi orang-orang biasanya menyebutnya Suho. Oh iya, Kim Junmyeon dan juga Choi Minho ini berada dibawah leader yang sama dengan Jeong Hyun yang berada di kelas III-D. setelah itu di kelas III-C ada Park Chanyeol. Dia orang yang mengangguku tadi. Orang yang tadi kau lihat dilorong dekat kamar mandi. Dia leader kelas III-C."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti—mengerti kalau dia baru saja berurusan dengan salah satu leader disini hanya untuk menolong Baekhyun. "Apa Chanyeol berada dinaungan leader yang sama? Dan apa maksudnya dengan naungan leader yang sama?"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat Oh Sehun." Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri, "Dulu sih sebenarnya Chanyeol juga bagian dari Wolf—itu nama kelompok mereka—tapi Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk keluar tanpa alasan yang jelas sih. Dan tentang naungan leader yang sama itu, maksudku.." Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak dan melihat keadaan sekeliling mereka yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Jika kau memilih untuk bertarung, kau akan memiliki mereka sebagai pengikutmu itu kalau kau menang. Jika kau mengalahkan leader dikelasmu kau akan menjadi leader disana dan begitu juga ketika kau mengalahkan leader kelas lain kau akan memiliki kelasnya."

"Apa semua siswa melakukan itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kau harus bertarung untuk bertahan hidup disini. Semua siswa disini bertarung untuk kekuasaan. Kau masih tidak tertarik?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawabnya acuh, "Aku kesini bukan untuk menjadi penguasa. Aku ada urusan lain untuk kesini."

Baekhyun menangguk, tidak berminat bertanya lebih jauh. "dan untuk kelas II..kurasa kelas II jauh lebih menyeramkan.."

"Apa Leader kelas II begitu menyeramkan?"

"Yup! Sangat menyeramkan." Hening sejenak, "Kau ada di kelas II-D—itu kelasmu 'kan? Disana ada Rap Monster. Bulan lalu dia mendapatkan kelas I-A dan juga kelas I-C. jadi kela I-A dan juga I-C menjadi miliknya. Rap Monster itu dikenal dengan kecerdikannya. Dia kuat."

"Kelas II-B itu milik Taemin. Kelas Taemin itu dilindungi oleh Minho-sunbae. Jadi kalau kau berani menyentuh kelasnya, kau akan berhadapan langsung dengan Minho-sunbae."

"Dilindungi?" Apa sekolah ini mengenal kata saling melindungi? Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka.

"Itu karena Taemin kekasih Minho-sunbae. Jadi ya mengerti 'kan maksudku."

Ternyata.

"Aku ada dikelas II-C. bisa dibilang kelas II-C adalah kelas surga. Zhang Yixing atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama Lay sebagai leadernya. Aku dan Kyungsoo ada disana. Tidak ada yang berkelahi satu sama lain walau sebenarnya mereka menginginkan untuk kedudukan leader.. tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang berani menyentuh kelas itu, hahaha.. ya kurasa karena mereka masih sayang nyawa."

"Dan yang terakhir kelas II-A.. ini kelas paling menakutkan.. leadernya—"

" ** _Wolf_** datang!"

Baekhyun mematung dan kemudian menarik Sehun kearah sisi tembok ketika ia mendengar beberapa siswa yang mulai berkerumun dan membentuk sebuah barisan disisi tembok.

"Sehun menunduk!"

Mengabaikan perintah dari Baekhyun tadi, Sehun hanya memfokuskan tatapannya kearah beberapa siswa yang berjalan dari arah depan itu. Sehun bisa melihat sekitar tujuh siswa disana dengan salah satu siswa yang menjadi pemimpin.

Sehun melihat semuanya. Ketika siswa berkulit tan itu berjalan dengan begitu angkuh. Kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan dengan rapi—kenapa Sehun harus memperdulikan penampilan siswa disini?—dengan sebuah glove berwarna gelap dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna perak di tangan kanannya itu diikuti dengan beberapa siswa dengan blazer yang sama berwarna grey tapi dengan bridge yang berbeda dari siswa lainnya. Sebuah bridge dengan gambar serigala disana.

Sekumpulan siswa yang menatap kearah mereka bertujuh dengan tatapan kagum dan juga kesal dari sana. Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari mereka dan Sehun yakin mereka ingin mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka saat pertarungan.

Mereka mendekat dan Sehun bisa semakin jelas melihat mereka. Sehun bisa melihat siswa berkulit tan itu menatap sekilas kearahnya dengan tatapan membunuh dan juga meremehkan. Sehun bisa melihat senyum seringai dari sosok itu.

Dibelakangnya, seorang siswa dengan mata panda tengah sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya, Satu siswa dengan mata bulat merangkul sosok disampingnya dengan mesra. Satu siswa dengan wajah angelic mengenggam tangan siswa yang memiliki lesung pipit ketika tersenyum itu.

Namun, sejujurnya yang menarik perhatian Sehun bukan mereka berenam, melainkan satu diantara mereka yang kini sibuk dengan benda berbentuk kubus dengan enam warna yang berbeda itu. Sosok mungil dengan rambut coklat caramel itu sibuk dengan benda bernama kubik.

Sehun melihat pemuda itu tersenyum ketika rubik itu selesai. Senyum yang manis. Mata yang terlihat polos dan itu begitu menarik perhatian Sehun. Kenapa siswa dengan wajah manis seperti malaikat itu berada disekolah seperti ini?

Sehun manatap punggung segerombolan siswa yang kemudian menghilang ditikungan itu dan keheningan yang tadi sempat terasa perlahan hilang dengan kebisingan para siswa yang tengah membicarakan mereka tadi.

"Kau lihat wajah si Kai itu. Ingin rasanya aku menghancurkannya."

Kai? Mungkinkah orang yang memimpin mereka tadi?

"Syukurlah.. tadi itu menegangkan sekali. Astaga.. Kai ada disini hari ini. Sekolah pasti mencekam sekali.." itu suara Baekhyun dan mendesah lega.

"Siapa itu Kai?"

"Ah aku akan jelaskan nanti. Lebih baik aku tunjukkan kelasmu sekarang. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, Hun-ah. Kelasmu ada didepan sana. Kau bisa melihatnya?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Baiklah Sehun. Aku akan menunggmu di tangga didepan sana bersama dengan Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah. Okay?"

Baekhyun menghilang dan Sehun kini sendiri ketika ia harus melewati tatapan meremehkan dari siswa disana.

Sehun abaikan semua tatapan dan juga bisikan dari mereka, Sehun tahu mereka semua membicarakannya. Sehun bahkan bisa mendengar ketika salah satu siswa menyebutnya 'Tuan Muda' atau 'Anak Mama'.

Mendesah. Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah disini dan ia harus mendapat tatapan seperti itu, rasanya aneh sekali. Sehun tidak pernah suka jika ia harus menjadi pusat perhatian dimanapun dan dengan alasan apapun. Mungkin besok Sehun harus menggunakan mobil sendiri atau harus meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan motor pribadi agar tidak terlihat mencolok ketika datang pagi hari dengan sopir pribadi?

Mungkin bukan pilihan yang salah.

Sehun berhenti ketika langkah kakinya berada di kelas barunya. II-D, kelas yang akan menemaninya selama 1 tahun kedepan. Bisakah kelas ini bersahabat dengannya? Ya, walau sebenarnya Sehun tahu sih itu mustahil.

Sehun masuk kedalam kelas dan tatapan dari para siswa—yang merupakan teman sekelasnya menyambutnya. Ah, sambutan yang baik?

Sehun jadi berpikir kalau semua siswa disini memiliki tatapan yang sama, meremehkan, sok kuat, dan itu terlihat menjengkelkan bagi Sehun.

"Hai Tuan Muda. Apa pelayanmu tadi membuat sarapan yang enak?"

Sehun menatap siswa dengan tampang tengil dan juga mata sipit itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya. Sehun lebih memilih untuk mencari kursi yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan walau kenyataannya meja dan kursi itu sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan.

Tumpukan kursi dan meja di dinding kelas bagian belakang membuat Sehun harus mendesah. Mengambil satu kursi dan meja dan kemudian menyeretnya menuju jendela disisi kiri yang membuat Sehun bisa melihat langit yang terlihat cerah hari ini.

"Kurasa dia bisu, RapMon." Siswa dengan rambut perak itu membuka suaranya.

"Mungkin dia takut." Siswa dengan wajah manis seperti kucing itu menambahi.

"Lebih baik kau pulang anak baru. Pulang dan kemudian mengadu pada ibumu!" siswa yang dipanggil RapMon itu tersenyum menyeringai.

Satu isi kelas tertawa.

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah mereka semua sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk membuang tatapan matanya menatap langit. Kesabaran Sehun benar-benar harus diuji untuk ini. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan emosi yang bergejolak didalam dirinya.

Berapa lama Sehun bisa bertahan untuk tidak meledak?

Memejamkan matanya, Sehun mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mengambil ponsel miliknya dan memasang headset itu dengan volume yang cukup keras—setidaknya itu cukup mampu untuk membuatnya tidak mendengar ocehan dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang mengejek dirinya.

 _Hyung, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melukai siapapun disini?_

Sehun membatin. Seandainya Hyung-nya masih hidup mungkin dia tidak harus masuk kesekolah seperti ini. Sehun hanya akan melakukan kenakalan-kenakalan yang masih bisa ditolerir sebagai remaja dan Hyung-nya akan memarahinya dan kemudian akan mentraktirkan bubble tea sebagai permintaan maaf untuk memarahi Sehun tadi.

Tidak.

Sehun tidak boleh mengeluh. Sehun sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mampu menemukan siapa yang membuat Hyung-nya pergi. Hyung kesayangannya harus pergi dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan dan dengan alasan yang tidak bisa Sehun terima.

Sehun tahu petunjuk itu ada disini dan Sehun tidak boleh menyerah untuk itu. Demi Hyung-nya dan demi membalas kematian Hyung-nya, Sehun akan bertahan disini meski ia harus membuat dirinya 'kotor'.

Ya, Sehun harus bertahan. Demi Hyung-nya dan juga demi apa yang Hyung-nya coba untuk lindungi.. sehun harus bertahan. Sehun hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Maaf.. aku nulis Chapter ini.. susah sekali. Ya Tuhan. Mati ide. Ga tahu mesti nulis apa dan gimana.. TTTT maaf mengecewakan. Aku akan berusaha untuk Chapter depan.

Btw, buat yang baca ini keberatan ga kalau NC-nya ga cuma HunHan? Ini ffnya basic-nya kek Crows Zero gitulah. Makasih Fani buat idenya *peluk cium* Makasih banget. Maaf ga ada Kray disini. X''DDD /ditoyor/

Review please, hehe?

* * *

08 November 2015

 _DeathSugar_

* * *

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Give Away dari HunHan INA LINE-


	2. Beginning

_"Hyung.. kenapa Hyung selalu melarangku untuk berkelahi?" Sehun kecil berusia sepuluh tahun menatap sosok Hyungnya yang kini sibuk dengan bola basket miliknya itu sebelum akhirnya melakukan shooting kearah ring._

 _Hyungnya tersenyum. Matanya yang tajam itu terlihat begitu hangat ketika tersenyum. Yang lebih tua mengusap rambut Sehun kecil dan kemudian mencubit hidung milik Sehun gemas._

 _"Karena.. jika kau memiliki kekuatan, tidak digunakan untuk melukai yang lebih lemah."_

 _Sehun kecil memberengut, "Tapi bagaimana jika mereka menjahiliku?"_

 _"Diamkan saja."_

 _"Jika mereka memukulku?"_

 _Hyungnya tersenyum dan kemudian memberi isyarat untuk Sehun mendekat, "Siapa yang berani memukul adik dari Kris Wu ini?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum, menampilkan gigi taringnya yang membuat senyumnya terlihat begitu manis._

 _"Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang berani memukul adik dari Kris Wu ini."_

 _"Jujur?"_

 _Sehun kecil mengangguk. Menatap Hyungnya yang kini bersiap untuk melakukan shooting. "Shixun.. jika kau dewasa dan menjadi kuat nanti.. gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk melindungi yang lemah, mengerti?"_

 _Sehun kecil selalu mengagumi Hyung kesayangannya itu. Punggung Hyungnya yang terlihat kokoh walau ia masih berusia belasan tahun selalu membuat Sehun merasa terlindungi. Itu yang selalu membuat Sehun selalu ingin menjadi seperti Hyung-nya. Memiliki prestasi akademik yang baik, anak kebanggaan ayah dan juga juga Ibu. Penerus keluarga Wu. Memiliki banyak teman. Semua orang menyayangi Hyung-nya._

 _Memiliki Hyung seperti Kris merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya._

 _"Hyung.. adakah orang yang ingin Hyung lindungi?"_

 _Kris tersenyum. "Ada. Kau, Ayah, dan Ibu." Kris menaruh bola basket yang tadi ia drabble di pinggangnya, "Dan juga satu orang lagi. Dia lebih rapuh dari ranting pohon yang kering itu."_

 _"Siapa? Beritahu aku Hyung. Aku akan membantu Hyung melindunginya.."_

 _Dan Sang Hyung hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan kembali melkukan three points shoot._

 _Sehun tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban tentang siapa yang coba Hyung-nya lindungi. Karena Hyung-nya tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaannya bahkan ketika sampai waktu dimana maut menjemputnya._

* * *

.

Wind-OSH

.

By DeathSugar

.

.

* * *

Menepuk bahu teman disampingnya, "Kenalkan dia Kyungsoo." Dan kemudian tersenyum cerah. Itu adalah Baekhyun yang kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Sehun. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan -sepihak- antara Baekhyun dan juga Sehun untuk memperkenalkan Sehun dengan Kyungsoo setelah mereka pulang sekolah.

"A-aku Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu denganmu Sehun" Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum kearah Sehun. Mata bulat miliknya menatap penuh binar kearah Sehun persis yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya tadi siang.

"Yaya.. aku tahu." Sehun menatap dua makhluk mini itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit tertarik. Tertarik untuk artian lain. "Jadi apa yang bisa kalian lakukan untukku?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. Saling menatap untuk beberapa menit dan kemudian mengangguk kearah Sehun.

"Aku bisa memasak." Ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Aku bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Aku bahkan pernah menang lomba bernyanyi yang diadakan di kompleks perumahan milikku." kali ini Baekhyun yang membuka suara.

"Maksudku.." Sehun mendesah, "Apa yang kalian kuasai? Bela diri atau apa mungkin.."

Dan kedua makhluk mini itu menyengir.

"Heheh.. maaf Sehun.. tubuh lemah kami ini—"

"Jangan dilanjutkan!" potong Sehun. Sehun sudah siap untuk memasang wajah cemberut karena kesal. Ah, seharusnya Sehun sudah tahu tentang jawaban apa yang akan kedua makhluk mini itu katakan. "Aku sudah tahu selemah apa kalian." Jawabnya enteng.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menyipit kesal. Mereka mungkin memang lemah tapi ya tidak perlu diperjelas juga, harga diri mereka berdua sebagai _namja_ merasa dipermainkan. Huh.

"Ada yang mengganjal di pikiranku saat kau menjelaskan tentang kelas dan juga leadernya." Jeda sejenak, "Kau bilang kelasmu itu Kelas Surga 'kan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kompak seperti anak kecil.

"Lantas kenapa kalian memintaku untuk melindungi kalian berdua?"

Baekhyun menyengir kembali. "Itu.. hehehe.. banyak siswa yang ingin menjahili kami, Sehun. Karena mereka bilang wajah kami ini mirip anak perempuan. Apalagi Park Bajingan Chanyeol itu. Dia menyebalkan sekali." Si mungil puppy itu berkilat kesal dan kemudian diamini oleh anggukan dari mungil bermata bulat lainnya yang berada disampingnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit merasa lega ketika tahu dia tidak perlu untuk membuat dirinya harus berkelahi dengan anak lain hanya untuk melindungi kedua 'teman'nya itu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu, Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya, "Atau ada yang ingin kau makan untuk besok? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Sehun mengangguk "Tentang sekolah ini dan juga kelasnya kau belum menjelaskan semuanya, Baekhyun. Kau tidak menjelaskan tentang siapa siswa yang kita temui di lorong kelas tadi dan juga leader di kelas II-A." Sehun menatap Baekhyun untuk pertanyaannya, "Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga!"

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang tepat Sehun!" Kyungsso menjawab dengan riang. "Baekhyun ini informan yang handal." Kyungsoo tepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Itu karena dia suka bergosip, sih."

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kyungsoo dan kemudian berdeham ketika ia melihat kearah Sehun. "Jadi, semua kelas II berada dibawah kendali leader kelas II-A. kelas II-A ini bisa dibilang kelas paling berbahaya. Kim Jong In adalah Leader kelas itu. Dia mengalahkan semua kelas I di tahun pertamanya.. dan kemudian mengalahkan semua kakak kelas II dan III saat Kai—itu nama panggilan Jong In—kurang dari satu tahun. Dia benar-benar menyeramkan." Bisik Baekhyun pada bagian akhir.

"Benar Sehun.. dan lagi.. ada gossip yang mengatakan kalau Kai itu—" Kyungsoo menengok kearah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan jika tidak ada siswa yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Anak dari mafia terkuat di Korea." Suara Kyungsoo tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. "Jadi berhati-hatilah. Jangan mencari masalah dengannya."

"Begitu.." Sehun anggukan kepalanya menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tentang bagaimana menyeramkannya leader dari kelas II-A itu. "Lalu.. kenapa tidak ada yang berani menyentuh kelas kalian? Apa leader kalian terlalu kuat?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Sehun. Kali ini terlihat lebih kikuk dan juga canggung. Kyungsoo menengok kearah belakang dengan takut dan Baekhyun mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya, "Karena dikelas kami….."

* * *

…..

* * *

"Paman Kwon.. bisakah besok tidak mengantarku ke sekolah?" itu adalah Sehun ketika ia baru saja masuk kedalam bangunan kecil—atau bisa dibilang rumah kecil—dimana Paman dan Bibi Kwon tengah duduk bersantai di ruangan mereka mereka ketika mereka bersantai.

"Apa saya berbuat kesalahan, Tuan Muda?" Ucap Paman Kwon dengan wajah yang menunduk takut.

Sehun mendesah dan kemudian membuat sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya, "Tidak. Paman tidak membuat kesalahan sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin berangkat sendiri besok dengan kendaraan umum."

"Apa anda yakin?" Paman Kwon kembali mencari kebenaran dalam jawaban Tuan Muda-nya itu.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Bukankah akan aneh kalau aku berangkat sekolah dengan supir pribadi dengan statusku sebagai salah satu siswa sekolah paling buruk di Korea Selatan?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, mencoba mencari alasan untuk tidak membuat Paman Kwon curiga. Bagaimanapun paman Kwon adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan ayahnya, "lagi pula.. kalau ada lawan bisnis Ayah yang mengetahui keberadaanku di sekolah itu.. Ayah pasti akan dapat masalah 'kan?"

"Tuan.. anda tidak perlu—"

Sehun memotong, "Jangan beritahu Ayah tentang ini, Paman. Aku hanya ingin mencoba mandiri tanpa bayang-bayang Ayah." Tersenyum tipis, "Setidaknya paman bisa mengantarku sampai halte dekat sekolahku jika paman tidak keberatan."

Paman dan Bibi Kwon mendesah bersama. Sehun bisa melihat senyum dari Bibi Kwon kearahnya sebelum akhirnya suara Paman Kwon membuatnya tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah jika itu perintah dari Tuan Muda."

"Yup! Kalau begitu aku akan kembali. Oh iya, Bibi.. bisakah makan malam nanti bibi tidak memasak? Aku akan keluar hari ini dan mungkin akan pulang telat."

Bibi Kwon menganguk. "Baik Tuan. Semoga hari anda di Korea menyenangkan."

* * *

.

* * *

"Jangan lari!"

Suara dibelakangnya itu membuatnya harus menoleh kearah belakang dengan tetap untuk memfokuskan langkah larinya secepat mungkin. Pemuda dengan topi koala itu berhenti sejenak ketika ia berada di persimpangan jalan. Mata rusanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan ribut. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sesaat. Memegang erat tali tas miliknya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk berbelok kearah kanan. Si mungil itu kembali berlari dengan secepat yang mungkin dia bisa. Menatap kearah belakang sesekali untuk memastikan jarak antara dirinya dan juga orang-orang yang mengejarnya itu.

Si mungil dengan wajah yang manis itu berhenti sejenak untuk menormalkan deru nafas miliknya. Kembali menimbang kearah mana ia akan lari atau setidaknya menemukan tempat untuk sembunyi.

Ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, kali ini terlihat lebih kuat. Wajahnya terlihat gugup dan juga takut diwaktu yang sama. Tubuhnya terlihat menimbang untuk kemana setelah ini.

 _Uh, Sial sekali,_ batinnya.

Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati tadi ketika ia memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah tanpa sepengetahuan dari orang itu, dan harusnya juga dia juga sudah bisa tahu kalau dirinya tidak bisa kabur kemanapun.

Dia—Luhan sedikit menggerutu ketika dirinya tidak menemukan tempat bersembunyi sama sekali. Menghentakkan kakinya kesal sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyeberang jalan walau pada kenyataannya lampu untuk para pejalan kaki belum menyala. Suara klakson terdengar nyaring ketika saling bersahutan antara satu mobil dengan mobil lainnya. Luhan tidak menghiraukan itu, mungkin dirinya lebih baik tertabrak mobil dan mungkin akan mati saat ini.

"Brengsek! Apa kau tidak punya mata?!" Luhan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf ketika pengemudi truk itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya dan memaki-maki dirinya. Luhan hanya ingin kabur secepatya sebelum suruhan orang itu lebih dekat.

"Luhan! Berhenti disitu!"

Luhan menengok kearah belakang ketika suara itu kembali terdengar. Disana—diseberang jalan dengannya—dua pemuda sebaya dengannya menunduk untuk menormalkan deru nafas mereka,. Luhan tahu mereka pasti kesal karenanya. Tapi sungguh, Luhan hanya ingin keluar untuk beberapa saat dari rumah.

Luhan mengabaikan itu semua. Mengabaikan teriakan dua pemuda itu yang terus menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Ia terus berlari. Berbelok kearah parkir sebuah café ketika ia mendengar suara dua pemuda yang mengejarnya itu terdengar.

Luhan meringkuk, meringsut kearah body samping mobil dan memeluk tasnya. Berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya ketika bersembunyi disini. Si mungil itu mencoba meneralkan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia terlalu jauh berlari. Luhan yakin betisnya kini sudah membesar—mungkin bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti pemain sepak bola.

"Apa mereka sudah pergi?" Luhan bergumam yang tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Dia sedikit melonggokkan kepalanya untuk melihat apakah para pengejarnya tadi sudah jauh. menenggok ke kanan dan ke kiri dan kemudian tersenyum lega. "Akhirnya…"

Berdiri dan kemudian meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah olahraga larinya tadi. Pemuda mungil itu berbalik dan kemudian tubuhnya menabrak seseorang.

"Appo.." Luhan meringgis sakit ketika pantatnya mencium lantai beraspal area parkir café ini. Luhan menatap pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Kesal sekali. Pemuda itu membuatnya jatuh dan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tak berekspresi. Harusnya dia menolongnya, memberinya sebuah uluran tangan dan membantunya untuk berdiri, bukan berdiri seperti patung begitu.

Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri. Membuat tangan kirinya sebagai tumpuan dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya. Luhan mencibir kearah pemuda itu dan memberinya sebuah tatapan menyeramkan—yang justru terlihat begitu menggemaskan—sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Luhan berhenti ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan tiga langkah kakinya dan kemudian berbalik kearah pemuda itu. Memberi sebuah dengusan dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya—mungkin Luhan mencoba untuk mengejek—sebelum akhirnya menghilang diarah belokan jalan.

Meninggalkan pemuda yang ia ejek tadi –mungkin- sendiri. Menatap kepergiannya. Menatap punggung mungilnya yang kian menjauh.

Pemuda itu—Oh Sehun tertawa ketika pemuda itu menghilang. Sehun baru ingat setelah ia terlalu lama berpikir dan mengingat siapa pemuda yang tadi menabraknya. Itu adalah siswa yang kemarin ia lihat dengan rubik ditangannya. Pemuda manis dengan iris rusa yang menggemaskan.

Sehun baru ingat. Betapa bodohnya Sehun ketika dia baru mengetahui itu dan mengabaikan pemuda itu ketika jatuh tadi. Aish..

Dan apa tadi, ketika salam perpisahan -atau perkenalan- yang dia berikan kepada Sehun terlihat begitu kekanakan. Adakah siswa DEUX yang seperti itu? Ah Sehun yakin, mungkin pemuda itu sama nasibnya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang di jahili oleh siswa lain.

 _Eh,_ bukankah kemarin dia ikut dalam barisan Wolf?

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun baru saja selesai mencuci tangannya dan kemudian mencipratkan air yang masih tersisa di tangannya kearah rambutnya. Membenarkan kerah seragamnya dan menepuk blazer seragamnya yang tadi tersiram cola yang dilakukan oleh teman sekelasnya.

Jadi, Sehun baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Urusan yang tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya, mengingat Sehun hanya memakan bekal makan siang yang Kyungsoo siapkan untuknya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya makan siang. Sehun tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata berteman dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu tidaklah terlalu buruk walau sebenarnya Baekhyun yang cerewet dan Kyungsoo yang kadang sedikit kelewat polos membuatnya sedikit repot.

Baekhyun banyak menceritakan tentang sekolah ini untuk hal lebih rinci. Tentang pemimpin kelas II-A yang melindungi kelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo -yang alasannya tidak bisa Sehun mengerti- sehingga tidak ada yang berani menyentuhnya dan juga tentang battle yang sering diadakan setiap akhir semester untuk menantang King—leader tertinggi.

Dan kemudian seseorang menyiramkan cola kearahnya tepat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangkunya. Teman-teman di kelasnya memang tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

Terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Sehun melihat siswa yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi paling ujung melalui pantulan cermin di hadapannya. Sehun bisa melihat seseorang itu berhenti di depan pintu untuk membenarkan seragamnya yang tadi sempat terlihat berantakan. Sehun bisa melihat juga ketika orang itu melirik kearahnya melalui ekor matanya dan kemudian tersenyum sinis.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya acuh, _mungkin semua siswa di sekolah ini begini_ , pikirnya.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan orang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk kembali ke kelas. Sehun baru saja hendak memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar sebuah erangan tipis. Untuk sesaat Sehun merinding, tidak mungkin sekolah ini berhantu 'kan?

"Nnnhh.."

Sehun coba untuk abaikan erangan yang kembali terdengar itu, kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Erangan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Rasa penasarannya membuatnya mendekat kearah bilik kamar mandi itu. Sehun coba untuk menajamkan pendengarannya dan erangan itu semakin terdengar dari bilik kamar mandi di pojok kamar mandi itu. Itu adalah kamar mandi dimana siswa yang ia kenal sebagai Kai tadi keluar.

Sehun mematung ketika tangannya baru saja membuka pintu itu. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas, disana seseorang tengah duduk diatas toilet duduk dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Bibirnya terbungkam dengan dasi seragam sekolahnya, tangannya terikat kebelakang oleh lengan blazer miliknya. Kancing bajunya tidak terkancing dengan benar. Sehun bisa melihat kancing seragamnya terbuka dengan lebar—bahkan Sehun bisa melihat bekas merah disana.

Sehun menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik ketika ia mengingat siapa siswa di hadapannya itu. Itu adalah pemuda yang semalam ia lihat di parkir mobil, dan kenapa dia bisa disini dengan keadaan yang...

"Mmmhh—"

Mata rusa itu menatap kearah Sehun. Mata yang sayu dan penuh dengan air mata yang siap untuk jatuh seakan meminta pertolongan kearahnya.

Sehun duduk dihadapan siswa itu. Dengan pelan ia buka ikatan di bibirnya dan kemudian beralih kearah ikatan di tangannya. Dia sedikit berontak Sehun menyentuh ikatan tangannya. Menggelengkan kepalanya rebut dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh takut. Sehun tahu siswa itu pasti berpikir yang iya-iya tentang dirinya. Dengan keadaannya seperti ini; seragam yang tidak rapi dengan kancing yang terbuka dan menampilkan dada polosnya dan Sehun tahu alasannya dengan apa yang ia liat dari keadaannya yang terlihat berantakann.

Sehun lepas blazer miliknya sendiri dan kemudian memakaikannya untuk siswa manis itu. Blazer pemuda itu basah dan Sehun tidak tega untuk tetap mengenakannya. Selesai dengan itu, Sehun kancingkan semua kancing seragam siswa manis itu dan kemudian mengusap helaian rambut basahnya.

"Jangan takut.. aku tidak akan melukaimu." Tersenyum dan pemuda di hadapannya itu hanya mengedipkan matanya. Sehun bisa melihat air matanya jatuh dan kemudian ia usap air mata itu. "Jangan menangis."

Sehun tahu siswa didepannya itu tidak bisa bahkan untuk berjalan. Itu terjadi ketika Sehun mencoba untuk membantunya brdiri dan ia hampir terjatuh lagi karena kakinya yang bergetar. Merapatkan blazer miliknya yang tadi ia kenakan, Sehun rengkuh tubuh mungil yang penuh dengan keringat itu dalam pelukannya. Sehun merasa sesak ketika ia melihat bekas luka di ujung bibir mungil itu. Luka yang Sehun yakin bukan berasal dari ikatan yang ada dibibirnya tadi. Itu lebih mirip sebagai sebuah bekas gigitan yang mulai mengering.

Sehun tahu dia pingsan ketika tubuh mungil itu hampir jatuh kedepan jika saja Sehun tidak menahannya. Dengan terpaksa Sehun angkat tubuh siswa itu dan menggendongnya. Sehun sedikit berlari ketika melewati lorong lantai dua ini. Mengabaikan semua tatapan siswa yang terarah kepadanya. Sehun sudah biasa melihat tatapan siswa-siswa disini seperti ini. Sehun tidak perduli, karena yang Sehun harus lakukan saat ini adalah menemukan Ruang Kesehatan.

Mengutuk lokasi Ruang Kesehatan yang berada di lantai satu yang membuatnya harus berlari menuruni tangga dengan beban di punggungnya. Sejak kapan Sehun menjadi perduli seperti ini kepada orang asing?

Untuk sesaat Sehun mencuri pandang kearah wajah yang terlelap itu, wajah tidurnya begitu tenang walau Sehun bisa melihat bekas air mata yang mengering. Siswa ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia lihat semalam, tapi kenapa sekarang terlihat berbeda sekali?

Wajah tidurnya terlihat begitu rapuh dan itu membuat Sehun entah kenapa ingin melindunginya. Tidak membiarkan siapapun melukainya.

Sehun buka pintu Ruang Kesehatan itu dengan kakinya –itu lebih tepat Sehun menendangnya dengan paksa- dan kemudian meletakkan tubuh mungil itu di ranjang. Terima kasih kepada sekolah ini yang masih memiliki ruang kesehatan walau keadaannya tidak terlalu baik.

Sehun sapukan pandangannya untuk mencari kotak P3K dan kemudian menemukannya di pojok ruangan. Sehun ambil kotak itu dan kemudian mencari alcohol dan juga kapas yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka pemuda itu.

Sehun ikut meringis ketika ia mengarahkan kapas itu ke sudut bibir si mungil itu dan si mungil memberikan reaksi untuk itu. Sehun melakukannya dengan begitu pelan seakan pemuda itu adalah benda paling rapuh yang mudah pecah.

Selesai dengan bagian itu, Sehun menimbang untuk sesaat. Apa perlu dia membersihkan luka di lehernya? Sehun hanya tidak ingin dibilang mesum jika pemuda itu sadar dan menemukan Sehun menyentuh lehernya dan juga dada-nya walaupun Sehun berniat untuk mengobatinya.

Ah apa perdulinya. Sehun hanya ingin membantu mengobati luka-luka itu. Dengan terpaksa Sehun buka kancing baju pemuda itu—hanya dua kancing—dan Sehun harus menahan nafasnya untuk beberpa saat –lagi-.

Entah apa yang pemuda berkulit tan tadi lakukan kepadanya, noda bekasnya terlihat begitu banyak dan kontras dengan kulit pucatnya. Itu membuat Sehun urung untuk melakukannya dan kemudian memutuskan untuk menutupnya kembali. Sehun berpikir jika dia melakukan itu mungkin pemuda yang terlelap dihadapannya ini akan merasa tersakiti.

 _'Tuhkan Sehun.._

Sehun hendak saja ingin membenarkan blazer miliknya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu ketika ia mendengar pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan menampilkan dua siswa dengan tinggi yang berbeda itu berdiri disana. Sehun melihat mereka berdua kemarin. Mereka adalah anggota Wolf. Apa mereka kesini untuk menjemput si mungil ini?

"Lu! Bangun!" siswa dengan name tag Kim Jongdae itu mendekat dan kemudian mengguncang tubuh si mungil yang terlelap itu. Si munggil terbatuk sesaat dan kemudian merengek ketika siswa dengan nama Kim Jongdae itu menarik tubuhnya hingga membuatnya terduduk.

Jujur, Sehun sebenarnya tidak tega melihatnya. Namun ketika ia menyadari jika ia berurusan dengan kawanan Wolf maka hidupnya tidak akan tenang disini. Ingin rasanya Sehun melepas cengkraman tangan itu dari pergelangan tangan si mungil manis yang terlihat begitu pucat itu.

"Lepaskan aku Chen!" rengek pemuda itu.

"Luhan!" si mungil membeku ketika suara pemuda yang ia panggil Chen tadi meninggikan suaranya. "Jangan membuatku dan Tao semakin sulit karena ulahmu! Aku dan Tao sudah mencarimu ke kamar mandi seperti yang Kai katakan dan ternyata kau tidak ada! Kau pikir tugasku hanya mencarimu yang kabur-kaburan?"

"Maaf.." lirihnya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan katakan maafmu padaku! Itu tidak ada gunanya." Chen berkilat kesal, "Lebih baik cepat bangun. Kai sudah menunggumu!"

"Tapi.. Chen.."

"Ayolah, Lu-ge. Kau membuat kami semakin sulit. Kau tahu bagaimana jika Kai marah 'kan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Palli! Kau membuat banyak waktu kita terbuang sia-sia."

Sehun bisa melihat untuk sesaat Luhan meliriknya, menatap kearahnya sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk menjajakan kakinya di lantai. Luhan baru saja mencoba berdiri dan bertumpu pada kedua kakinya dan kemudian terhuyung jatuh.

Sehun yang berada didekatnya dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa demam.

"Hati-hati.." ucap Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum.

Luhan balas tersenyum walau itu terlihat kaku dan kikuk, sebelum akhirnya dengan bantuan Tao yang memapahnya ia berjalan dengan pelan. Sehun bisa mendengar siswa dengan nama Tao itu menggerutu dengan Luhan yang berjalan begitu lamban.

 _Hhh… Dia pergi lagi,_ batinnya.

* * *

…..

* * *

Lorong kelas itu begitu sepi dan gelap. Menyisakan keheningan diantara pemuda yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu. Siswa dengan seragam DEUX itu berdiri membelakangi cahaya dan hanya menyisakan pungung miliknya yang terlihat. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna coklat tua dan sedikit bergelombang itu tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan dari setiap kata yang meluncur di bibirnya.

 _["Kudengar, anak dari Wu Liu Wen bersekolah disana juga?"]_

Pemuda itu bergumam, terlihat seperti menimbang apa yang akan ia ucapkan nanti. "Maaf Tuan. Saya tidak tahu."

 _["Benarkah?"]_ Seseorang dengan suara yang berat itu terdengar tertawa, [ _Cari tahu siapa anak itu."]_

"Baik Tuan.. akan saya usahakan."

 _["Dan satu lagi.. jangan biarkan anak keluarga Wu itu mendekati-nya. Mengerti?"]_

Siswa itu mendesah. "Baik Tuan. Saya akan mencoba menjauhkan _dia_ dengan anak keluarga Wu itu."

"Ya.. kau harus. Ingat apa tugasmu. Jangan sampai lengah. Awasi Kai dan juga anak keluarga Wu itu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, seakan dengan begitu seseorang yang ia panggil 'Tuan' tadi melihatnya. "Saya mengerti Tuan."

"Ya, belajarlah dengan baik. Ingat, jangan lupa apa tugasmu, _Lotus.._ "

Siswa itu menatap layar ponsel miliknya dengan penunjuk waktu yang telah berhenti. Ada rasa lega yang ia dapatkan setelah telfon itu terputus. Ia hanya mendengar suaranya, tapi entah kenapa suara orang itu benar-benar menakutkan.

Begitu dominan, begitu kuat, begitu penuh dengan aura membunuh yang menakutkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Hyung?"

Siswa itu menengok ketika suara pemuda degan rambut ramyeon itu menatap kearahnya. Memberikan sebuah senyuman manis untuk adik kelasnya itu, pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya, memberi gestur untuk menyapa.

"Ayo, Kai sudah menunggu!" pemuda berambut ramyeon itu tersenyum, "Luhan mungkin butuh bantuanmu saat ini, Hyung. Kai pasti akan menghukumnya nanti malam jika dia tahu apa yang baru saja Luhan lakukan dengan anak baru itu."

 _Menghukum?_

"Chen.. dimana Luhan sekarang?"

Chen—pemuda berambut ramyeon itu menggendikkan bahunya, "Aku melihatnya tadi masuk kedalam mobil Kai. Dan kurasa Kai benar-benar marah padanya."

Kai marah.

Adalah hal yang paling menakutkan dari apapun. Terlebih untuk Luhan. Ia harus secepatnya menemukan Luhan sebelum Kai melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan. Harus.

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Kok rasanya chapter ini kaku ya? Huhuhu ah tau ah gelap. /eh

Silakan kritik dan sarannya ya di kolom review. :3

* * *

.

17 November 2015

DeathSugar

.

-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti Give Away dari HunHan INA LINE-


	3. Kai's

_"Appa.. pulang! Eomma.. Appa pulang!" si mungil dengan sweater bergambar Winnie The Pooh itu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi mungil miliknya dan juga salah satu giginya yang tanggal dan mulai tumbuh ketika bibir mungilnya membentuk sebuah ukiran keatas._

 _Si mungil itu berlari menuju pintu, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya untuk tidak berlari karena itu bisa membuatnya jatuh. Dia bukan seorang anak nakal yang tidak mendengarkan apa yang ibunya bilang, rasa rindunya yang besar karena telah lama tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya membuatnya melakukan itu. Dia berlari dengan cepat hanya untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Mencuri pelukan ayahnya, mencuri gendongan ayahnya dan mencuri ciuman dari ayahnya sebelum ayahnya bertemu dengan ibunya._

 _Dia benar-benar merindukan sang ayah._

 _"Appa!"_

 _Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika tangan-tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai ganggang pintu berbentuk ukiran-ukiran khas dari bahan baja itu. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapainya sebelum dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menarik pintu itu agar terbuka._

 _"Appa.. bagoshippo~" si mungil meloncat senang ketika ia melihat punggung ayahnya yang baru saja turun dari dalam mobil dan terlihat menunggu seseorang. Si mungil itu tersenyum dan siap untuk berlari sebelum akhirnya ia melihat anak kecil lain yang turun dari mobil milik ayahnya dengan sebuah action figure Momotaros ditangannya._

 _Mata bulatnya mengerjab, terlihat berpikir siapa yang ayahnya bawa itu sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak ketika ia menemukan tangan ibunya yang mengusap rambutnya. Ia bisa melihat ibunya tersenyum, namun ia tahu ibunya tidak tersenyum tulus saat itu. Sekecil apapun dirinya, dia bisa melihat senyum yang tulus dari hati atau hanya senyum yang dipaksakan._

 _Mengambil jemari tangan ibunya, si mungil dengan sweater Winnie The Pooh itu mengenggam jemari lentik ibunya yang terasa tegang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ibunya bersikap berbeda bahkan ketika ayahnya yang sudah lama tidak pulang kembali pulang ke rumah untuk bertemu dengan dirinya dan juga ibunya._

 _Kenapa sang ibu terlihat tidak senang dengan kedatangan sang ayah?_

 _Si mungil itu kembali melemparkan tatapan mata bulat miliknya kearah sang ayah yang kini mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan anak kecil yang mungkin sebaya dengannya itu. Dia menatap anak kecil itu. Anak itu manis. Pipinya tembam dengan mata bulat yang lucu._

 _"Jagoan ayah.." Sang ayah tersenyum kearahnya dan kemudian memberi isyarat dengan tangan untuk dirinya mendekat. Si mungil itu tersenyum, menampilkan satu lesung pipit tipis di bawah matanya dan kemudian mendekat kearah sang ayah._

 _"Appa.. dia siapa?"_

 _Sang ayah tersenyum, mengusap helaian rambut miliknya itu dan kemudian mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah si mungil lain yang kini mencoba bersembunyi dibelakangnya._

 _"Dia kakakmu. Dia akan berlibur untuk beberapa minggu disini. Berteman baik dengan Hyung-mu, ya."_

 _Hyung?_

 _Dia tidak pernah tahu jika ia memiliki Hyung yang lain. Ibunya selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah anak satu-satunya. Dan kenapa ayah bilang jika anak kecil yang kini memeluk kaki ayahnya itu menyebut anak itu sebagai kakaknya._

 _Dia tidak mengerti tentang hubungan rumit antara dirinya dengan anak kecil itu. Yang dia tahu adalah, setelah anak itu masuk kedalam lingkup keluarganya… ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah akur lagi._

 _Hampir setiap malam mereka bertengkar…_

 _Hingga akhirnya ia mengerti ketika ia mulai beranjak tumbuh. Anak kecil yang ayah bawa malam itu adalah anak dari hubungan gelap ayahnya dengan wanita lain yang mungkin jauh lebih ayah cintai daripada ibunya._

* * *

.

Wind-OSH

.

By DeathSugar

.

* * *

Happy reading~

.

* * *

Mengabaikan salam yang diberikan pelayan yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya, pemuda berkuli tan itu terus berjalan dengan menyeret pemilik pergelangan tangan yang baru ia genggam itu. Pemuda itu—Kai terlihat begitu kesal. Matanya menatap tajam dengan kelitan penuh amarah. Bahkan ia menutup indra pendengarannya dengan rintihan pemuda mungil yang kini merengek dibelakangnya.

Kai tidak perduli dengan rengekan pemuda dibelakangnya yang kini terlihat pucat itu. Ia bahkan mengabaikan pemuda dibelakangnya yang hampir beberapa kali hampir terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri. Wajah pemuda dibelakangnya terlihat pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin di tubuhnya.

"Kai.. sakit.." rengeknya. "Pelan-pelan.."

Kai tidak perduli dengan rintihan pemuda manis dibelakangnya, ia masih tetap menatap kedepan kearah tangga menuju lantai dua. Menulikan semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pemuda dibelakangnya yang Kai bahkan tahu sudah terseok mengikuti langkah kakinya. Pun ketika ia membuka pintu didepannya itu dan kemudian menyeret pemuda itu kearah kamar mandi.

Kai buka pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian melemparkan sosok mungil itu kebawah shower. Kai dengan paksa melepas tas dan kemudian seragam milik si mungil dihadapannya itu. Tidak ada kelembutan disana bahkan ketika Kai melepas ikat pinggang milik si mungil dan kemudian menurunkan celananya, membuat si mungil dihadapannya itu meringsut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena malu dan rasa dingin yang perlahan ia rasakan.

Kai tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat tubuh mulus pemuda mungil di hadapannya itu yang kini menunduk menghadap tembok marmer kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kai nyalakan shower yang langsung menyentuh kulit punggung dan juga kepala si mungil itu.

"Kai.. dingin.." rengeknya seraya merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pelukannya pada tekukan kakinya.

Kai yang melihat itu kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tunggu sebentar.." dan kemudian melepas seragam miliknya sendiri dengan cepat. Selesai dengan itu, Kai kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil dari arah belakang dan kemudian mengusapkan tangannya pada lengan kecil milik si mungil.

"Luhan… Kau demam." Bisiknya.

Si mungil hanya diam dan mulai menggigil karena dinginnya air shower yang langsung menyentuh tubuh demamnya. Dinginnya air shower membuatnya harus merapatkan tubuh mungilnya kearah Kai untuk mencari kehangatan dari sana. Rasa hangat tubuh Kai yang menyentuh tubuh bagian belakangnya membuatnya merasa sedikit nyaman. Itu membuat Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena reaksi yang baru saja pemuda mungil itu berikan.

"Dingin?" Si mungil mengangguk, "Ini hukumanmu karena membiarkan orang lain menyentuh dan melihat tubuhmu, Lu."

Luhan terbatuk, dinginnya air shower membuat dadanya sesak. "Kai.. uhuk.." Luhan berbalik, membuat wajahnya langsung berhadapan dengan dada bidang Kai. Luhan meringsut disana seperti anak kucing, mencari kehangatan dari sana dan kemudian memeluk Kai dengan erat. Luhan benar-benar kedinginan, tubuh kedinginannya beberapa kali terlihat menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman ketika mencari kehangatan dari tubuh Kai. "Kai.." nafasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal. Tubuh ringkihnya mulai menggigil lebih dari sebelumnya. Membiarkan Kai mendengar suara geratakan giginya yang saling beradu.

Kai tertawa ketika ia melihat reaksi Luhan yang begitu lucu di matanya. Ia mainkan surai caramel milik Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia kecup ucuk kepala itu, "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan anak baru itu untuk menyentuhmu, hm?"

Luhan menggeleng ribut sebagai jawaban. Jemari tangannya perlahan berpindah menyentuh lengan Kai dan berpegangan disana ketika ia merasakan Kai menyentuh pinggulnya dan memberi isyarat untuk Luhan berpindah di atas pangkuannya dan kemudian membuat kejantanan mereka bersentuhan untuk sesaat. Membuat keduanya mengerang bersamaan.

"Jawab, Lu." Ucapnya tak lebih dari bisikan dan kemudian membiarkan Luhan meletakkan dagunya di pundaknya.

Luhan terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah tertahan ketika Kai mulai menempatkan beberapa kecupan di lehernya. Luhan gigit bibir bawahnya dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada cerukan leher milik Kai.

"Lu, jawab atau kau akan terus kedinginan sampai malam."

Luhan menggeleng bersamaan dengan satu desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya ketika Kai meremas batang penisnya. "Mmmh.. Dia hanya menolongku." Jawabnya lirih.

"Benarkah?" Luhan bawa tatapan matanya tepat kearah Kai dan kemudian membuat kedua manic mata mereka bertemu. Sorot mata Luhan yang sayu dengan wajah yang merah karena demam membawa sensasi tersendiri untuknya. Kai selalu menyukai Luhan yang berekspresi seperti ini.

"Dia hanya menolongku. Membawaku ke ruang kesehatan. Jangan marah.." bibir munggilnya yang mulai membiru itu terbuka dan terkatub untuk membuat nafasnya lebih normal.

Kai tersenyum ketika melihatnya, memperkuat remasannya pada batang kejantanan milik si mungil yang kini mulai memejamkan matanya dan terlihat begitu menikmati hukumannya. "Kau kenapa suka sekali melihatku marah dan harus menghukummu seperti ini?"

Luhan menggeleng, menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi milik Kai, "Mmmhh—jangan tanyakan padaku. Ahh.. Kai.." Luhan merancau ketika ia merasakan Kai semakin cepat memberikan rangsangan pada miliknya. Meremasnya, memijatnya dan sesekali mengocok batang penis miliknya. Kai selalu tahu bagaimana membuat Luhan terangsang untuk meminta lebih.

"Kau suka? Sejak kapan kau jadi Masochist, hm?" suara Kai terdengar menggoda. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyeringai, menatap kearah bibir yang terbuka itu dan kemudian melahapnya. Menciumnya dengan rakus dan sesekali menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Luhan mendesah disela ciumannya, membiarkan Kai yang kini mulai melebarkan pahanya dan kemudian memasukkan penis miliknya kearah akses masuk milik Luhan. Luhan menggeliat, mencoba untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan Kai didalam tubuhnya tanpa penetrasi. Kai sedikit mengangkat pinggul Luhan dan kemudian mulai menggerakkan penisnya untuk menggali liang masuk milik pemuda mungil itu lebih dalam.

"Kai—Aahh.." Luhan mendesah ketika satu hentakan yang Kai lakukan tadi membuat batang penis milik Kai menyentuh sweet spot miliknya. Kai yang tahu itu kemudian mengusap helaian surai caramel basah milik Luhan.

Kai elus kepala Luhan layaknya Luhan bayi kucing bersamaan dengan remasannya pada penis Luhan yang semakin kuat. Rancauan Luhan terdengar memabukkan untuknya. Setiap desahan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan seperti sebuah melodi indah yang membuatnya ingin mendengar lagi dan lagi.

Kai tidak ingin berlama-lama untuk bermain. Ia tidak ingin Luhan pingsan karena kedinginan dengan tubuh yang demam seperti ini. Kai percepat gerakan in out-nya tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya pada remasan penis Luhan di tangan kanannya dan belaian lembut untuk Luhan di tangan kirinya.

Luhan beberapa kali terbatuk ketika air yang langsung menyentuhnya masuk kedalam hidungnya ketika ia menghirup oksigen untuk bernafas. Air yang turun dari shower itu membuatnya susah bernafas. Nafas Luhan beberapa kali tersengal dan terbatuk karena tersedak. Kai yang melihat itu merasa sedikit kasihan. Kai taruh kepala Luhan di pundaknya dan kemudian menepuk punggung Luhan dengan pelan seperti seorang ibu yang menidurkan anak bayinya dan nafas Luhan perlahan mulai membaik bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Kau siap?" Kai merasakan Luhan mengangguk dan kemudian sedikit mengangkat pinggung Luhan dan Kai semakin dalam menusuk kejantanannya didalam tubuh mungil yang mulai melemas itu.

Tubuh Luhan terhentak keatas dan kebawah bersamaan dengan gerakan Kai yang semakin cepat mendorong miliknya untuk lebih dalam. Rintihan, desahan, suara Luhan yang terbatuk dan juga decapan bibir Kai di bahu Luhan menjadi satu dengan suara shower yang memenuhi ruangan kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak tertutup itu.

Membiarkan seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kamar itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil nama Luhan. Pemuda itu mendesah, mengeratkan pegangannya pada kantung plastik berisi bubur hangat yang baru dia beli tadi ketika ia tahu Luhan tengah demam. Ia melangkah pergi dan kemudian tersenyum ketika ia menemukan pemuda dengan wajah angelic tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, menampilkan satu lesung pipit di pipinya dan kemudian menggeleng, "Luhan tengah menjalani 'hukumannya' dan aku rasa dia tidak akan bisa memakan buburnya setelah ia selesai menjalani 'hukumannya'." Dan pemuda dengan lesung pipit itu tersenyum kecut setelah itu.

Ia selalu seperti itu jika melihat Luhan 'dihukum' oleh Kai. Mungkin karena ia dan Luhan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak mereka kecil. Dia sudah menganggap Luhan seperti Gege-nya sendiri.

"Lay.." pemuda dengan wajah angelic itu mengusap pipi Lay dan kemudian mencubitnya pelan, "Kau selalu berpikir buruk tentang Kai. Kai tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Dia selalu melindungi Luhan dengan caranya sendiri." Tersenyum lembut, "Kadang cara Kai menunjukkan perasaannya pada Luhan memang sedikit menyeramkan. Sebenarnya asal tidak ada yang menyulut emosinya Kai, tidak akan menakutkan. Sekasar apapun Kai," pemuda dengan wajah angelic itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau, aku.. orang-orang yang berada di lingkaran Kai tahu semenakutkan apapun Kai, dia tidak pernah memukul Luhan. Kai punya cara sendiri untuk Luhan yang mungkin sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang."

Pemuda dengan lesung pipit itu mendesah, "Entahlah Junmyeon. Aku hanya… Hhh.. mau makan bubur bersama?"

Junmyeon tersenyum, mengenggam tangan Lay yang terbebas dan kemudian membawa pemuda manis itu lantai bawah. "Lay.. bagaimana kau bisa khawatir pada seseorang yang mungkin jauh lebih kuat darimu?"

Dan Lay memberegut untuk itu.

"Apa maksudmu aku ini lemah?" Lay melotot, "Kau meremehkanku? Apa kau mau merasakan tinjuku?"

"Bagaimana jika aku merasakan milikmu saja?" Junmyeon tersenyum menggoda. "kita sudah lama tidak melakukan itu lagi."

Lay memerah menahan malu, "Kim Junmyeon! Kau bosan hidup, ha?!" Lay memberengut kesal. Junmyeon yang melihat itu kemudian menyengir dan lari menuruni anak tangga. Bagaimanapun, Lay yang sedang marah itu menyeramkan. Junmyeon sudah pernah merasakan kemarahan itu.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun berdiri mematung di lorong lantai dua dan harus membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakangnya menatap bingung kearahnya. Duo mini itu menatap kearah Sehun dan kemudian ikut menatap kearah pandangan Sehun yang tepat mengarah kearah pintu kelasnya—kelas III-C—dimana disana Kai sedang mengelus pucuk rambut Luhan dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan tipis di bibir mungil milik Luhan. Dan Luhan yang tersenyum setelahnya.

"Sehun.." itu adalah Kyungsoo yang hampir saja menepuk bahu Sehun jika saja Baekhyun tidak mencegahnya. Baekhyun mendelik kearah Kyungsoo yang kemudian dibalas Kyungsoo dengan memberengut.

Sehun yang menghempaskan nafasnya berat ketika Luhan tersenyum kearah Kai dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sehun melihat semuanya bahkan ketika Si Kulit Tan itu berjalan kearahnya dan kemudian memberinya sebuah senyuman seringaian meremehkan. Sehun bahkan harus menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik ketia Kai berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh milikku lagi." Desisnya sebelum akhirnya Kai berlalu.

Sehun hembuskan nafasnya yang tadi sempat ia tahan dan kemudian menyadari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang meringsut berlindung disampingnya seperti anak kucing yang bertemu dengan kawanan anjing liar.

Sehun tatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya duo mini itu menyengir seperti duo orang idiot. "Kalian kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian membuat sebuah ukiran kaku di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berkata pada Sehun, "Kau... jangan pernah dekati Luhan lagi. Jika kau tidak ingin berurusan dengan para Wolf."

Dan Kyungsoo mengamini kata-kata Baekhyun yang seperti sebuah titah shahih itu.

"Kau ingat dengan apa aku katakan tentang kelas kami yang tidak tersentuh?" Sehun mengangguk untuk pertanyaan Baekhyun itu, "Itu karena disana ada Luhan dan Lay. Luhan itu 'milik' Kai. Dan Lay berada di bawah perlindungan Kim Junmyeon—salah satu leader kelas III." Baekhyun menjeda sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada Luhan atau mungkin kau memiliki alasan lain tentang dia.. jika kau memang tidak ingin terlibat dengan pusaran sekolah ini.. lebih baik jauhi saja si Luhan itu."

"Baekhyun benar Sehun. Siapapun yang mendekati Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan dan izin dari Jong In akan benar-benar susah di sekolah ini." Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"Hhh…" Sehun mendesah, "Aku hanya menolongnya kemarin ketika dia tidak dalam keadaan -yang bisa disebut- baik-baik saja di kamar mandi.. dan kemudian dia pingsan. Aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan dan dua orang yang bernama Chen dan juga Tao datang membawanya pergi bahkan ketika tubuhnya demam. Harusnya dia berterima kasih padaku bukan bersikap seperti itu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Itu sudah sering terjadi, Sehun. Mulai saat ini jauhi Luhan. Mengerti?"

Sehun menyipit. Menatap kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "Kalian berani memerintahku?"

"Bukan begitu.. Duh.." Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu, "Pokoknya jangan berurusan dengan Luhan jika ingin hidupmu damai disini. Kyungsoo kajja.."

Sehun melihat punggung kedua pemuda itu yang mulai menjauh dan kemudian masuk kedalam kelas yang tadi ia lihat ketika Kai dan Luhan berada disana. Beralih dari duo mini temannya itu, Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya dan menemukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatap kearahnya. Rasanya aneh ketika mereka menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Sejujurnya, Sehun lebih senang kalau mereka menganggapnya tidak ada dan itu membuatnya tidak harus ditatap seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun bisa melihat tatapan teman-temannya yang menusuk kearahnya dengan beberapa dari mereka yang menyeringai dan juga memainkan tongkat baseball mereka. Sehun coba abaikan semua tatapan itu dan kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Sehun hampir saja akan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi bangkunya jika saja salah satu temannya yang yang memakan hamburger itu melemparkan bungkus kearahnya dan tepat mengenai pelipisnya.

Sehun mendesah, menahan kepalan tangannya pada tali tas miliknya yang mulai mengkerut karena cengkeramannya. Menahan semua kekesalan di dalam dadanya dengan semua perlakuan teman-temannya seminggu ini.

Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh terpancing kali ini.

Sehun ambil bungkus hamburger itu dan kemudian membuangnya begitu saja.

"Pecundang.."

Sehun melirik kearah samping dimana seseorang yang baru saja menyebutnya 'pecundang' itu tersenyum sinis kearahnya. Siswa dengan name tag Kim Yu Gyeom itu kemudian mengangkat dagunya dan kemudian seisi kelas tertawa, "Lihat, Si Pecundang yang kemarin menjadi pahlawan dengan menolong anak kelas II-C tidak terima jika disebut Pecundang."

"Mungkin kau harus memanggilnya Anak Mama dan bukan Pecundang"

"Apa kau ada masalah denganku?" Sehun tatap anak itu dengan wajah tak berekspresi miliknya, "Kenapa begitu perduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Brengsek! Kau menantangku?"

Sehun mendengus, "Tidak. Tanganku terlalu lembut untuk menyentuh pipimu." Sindirnya.

"Kau!" Yu Gyeom mendesis. Turun dari meja yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk duduk dibelakang sana dan kemudian menendang salah satu kursi kosong di dekatnya.

Sehun yang tahu jika keadaan tidak sedang baik akhirnya bangun dari duduknya, menyiapkan diri ketika Yu Gyeom mengarahkan tinjunya kearahnya. Sehun tangkis kepalan tangan yang hampir saja menyentuh pipinya itu dan kemudian berbalik mengarahkan tinjunya tepat kearah Yu Gyeom. Yu Gyeom yang tidak sempat menghindar harus menerima ketika Sehun mendaratkan tinjunya kearah pipinya hingga terdengar suara 'Krak' disana.

Bunyi debaman tubuh yang ambruk dilantai terdengar jelas dari kelas II-D itu. Sehun menatap datar kearah tubuh Yu Gyeom yang ambruk dengan darah segar yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya yang bisa ia lihat ketika Yu Gyeom mendapatkan pukulan darinya.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai tiba-tiba hening ketika salah satu siswa yang tadi duduk disamping Yu Gyeom beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kearah Yu Gyeom yang masih tengkurap dilantai kelas dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Apa Yu Gyeom baik-baik saja? Dia tidak bergerak."

"Hei.. Yu Gyeom.. jangan diam saja! Yu Gyeom! Bangun!"

Young Jae—siswa yang baru saja turun dari mejanya itu mencoba mengguncang tubuh Yu Gyeom yang masih tidak bergerak itu. Young Jae balik tubuh Yu Gyeom yang tidak memberikan reaksi apapun itu dan kemudian menemukan jika Yu Gyeom yang terpejam dengan darah segar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Tatapan Young Jae beralih dari Yu Gyeom kearah Sehun. Siswa manis itu menatap Sehun penuh amarah. "Kau.. Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan, Ha?!"

Young Jae bangkit dan kemudian mengambil kursi disampingnya yang langsung ia lemparkan kearah Sehun. Sehun menghindar dengan mudah dan tidak melakukan apapun. Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin bertarung saat moodnya sedang tidak baik. Dia tidak ingin jika mungkin ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dan kemudian membuat salah satu dari mereka sekarat.

"Dia yang memulai. Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Ucap Sehun santai.

"Brengsek! Aku akan membunuhmu.."

Young Jae arahkan kepalan tangannya dan Sehun menghindar. Sehun ambil pundak Young Jae dan kemudian mendorong Young Jae hingga menabrak tembok dan sempat menimbulkan bunyi hantaman yang cukup keras. Sehun kunci pergerakan Young Jae dengan memelintir tangan kanan Young Jae kearah belakang tubuhnya dan menekannya. Young Jae mendesis merasakan tangan kanannya yang terasa seperti hampir patah. Pelintiran yang Sehun arahkan untuknya begitu kuat. Di tidak tahu jika siswa yang ia dan juga teman-temannya anggap sebagai pecundang itu bisa sekuat ini. Ditambah dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya itu, Young Jae tahu jika Sehun tidak selemah yang ia piker bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku.." Sehun tekan tubuh Young Jae ke tembok lebih kuat, dan Young Jae menjerit kesakitan untuk itu, "Tidak melakukan apapun."

"Wow.. apa anak baru ini mencoba mengambil kelasku?"

Tatapan Sehun beralih kearah siswa dengan rambut pirang yang kini berdiri bersandar pada pintu itu sebelum akhirnya siswa yang ia kenal sebagai RapMon—leader kelas II-D itu memberi isyarat lewat tunjukan dagunya pada bawahannya kearah Sehun. Sehun lepas pelintiran tangannya pada Young Jae dan mendorong tubuh itu kearah samping hingga tersungkur kearah lantai ketika ia berlalik kearah empat orang siswa yang kini menyeringai kearahnya. Sehun beralih kearah samping, mencari tempat yang luas dan dua dari siswa itu menyerang kearahnya.

Sehun hindari tendangan salah satu dari siswa itu dan kemudian berbalik menendang punggung siswa itu hingga jatuh. Melihat satu temannya yang tersungkur, siswa lainnya pun tersulut emosinya. Mereka betiga maju bersama-sama. Satu siswa melempar kursi yang kemudian Sehun halau dengan kakinya. Sial, telapak kakinya terasa ngilu ketika harus menghantam kursi seperti itu. Belum reda dengan rasa sakit di telapak kaki kirinya tadi, satu siswa berteriak dan mengarahkan tinjunya untuk Sehun. Sehun menghentikan tinju itu dengan mudah dan kemudian ia arahkan lututnya tepat kearah perut siswa tadi beberapa kali dan ia akhiri dengan sebuah pukulan telak. Sehun berbalik dan dengan cepat untuk menghindari pukulan yang hampir saja mendarat di tengkuknya. Sehun arahkan tinjunya ada siswa itu dan bugh… siswa itu jatuh tersungkur.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat empat siswa itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai kelasnya dan menyeringai kearah leader kelas II-D itu.

"Kalian.. bunuh anak baru itu!"

Satu perintah yang cukup untuk membuat teman sekelasnya menyerangnya. Sehun ambil tas miliknya dan kemudian menghindar ketika satu siswa menyerangnya. Sehun hindari tendangan itu, dan kemudian ia arahkan tinjunya ke arah salah satu siswa yang kemudian membuat siswa itu tersungkur ke lantai.

Sehun mendengar semuanya ketika sahutan siswa-siswa lain yang terdengar dari luar kelasnya. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak seperti; 'bunuh dia', 'kalahkan' atau 'hajar'. Sehun coba abaikan itu dan kemudian membanting siswa yang hampir saja menjeratnya dengan tali. Sehun tarik kerah salah satu siswa dan kemudian menghantamkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda itu. Sehun memutar tubuhnya ketika instingnya merasakan bahaya dari arah belakang. Disana seorang siswa dengan tubuh tambun siap mengangkat tongkat baseball miliknya dan dengan cepat Sehun gunakan tubuh siswa yang tadi ia hantam dengan dahinya -yang kini pingsan itu- untuk tamengnya dan pukulan siswa tambun itu mengenai punggungnya. Siswa tambun itu menatap sengit kearah Sehun dan kembali mengarahkan pukulan tongkat baseballnya kearah Sehun dan dengan mudah Sehun hindari. Sehun sedikit menunduk dan melangkah dengan gesit kearah belakang siswa itu dan kemudian Sehun arahkan pukulan sikutnya kearah tengkuk siswa tambun itu yang seketika membuat siswa tambun itu tersungkur.

Sehun tersenyum puas ketika melihat lebih dari separuh siswa kelasnya yang kini babak belur karena dirinya, dan kemudian menatap kearah sang leader yang menatap tidak suka kearahnya. Sehun baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di langkah pertamanya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras memukul kearah belakang kepalanya dan membuat telinganya berdenging ngilu.

Sehun terhuyung kearah depan dan kemudian jatuh dengan lututnya yang menjadi tumpuannya. Sehun pegang belakang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit itu dan suara yang berdenging di telinganya membuat matanya perlahan memburam. Sehun arahkan tatapan matanya kearah belakang dan kemudian menemukan Young Jae dengan tongkat baseball yang mungkin dia gunakan tadi untuk memukul bagian belakang kepalnya.

Sehun tersenyum ketika ia melihat telapak tangannya yang kini berwarna merah dan berbau anyir itu. Tubuh Sehun rasanya menjadi berat dan rasanya lemas sekali. Sehun hampir saja terjatuh ketika ia merasa siswa yang berada dibelakangnya memegang lengannya dan membuat tubuhnya kembali tegak. Tatapan matanya yang mulai memburam masih bisa melihat RapMon yang mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan dua siswa yang selalu bersamanya itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau cukup hebat juga ya." Ucap RapMon dengan menjambak rambut Sehun. "Kau bisa mengalahkan lebih dua puluh empat siswa sendirian." RapMon perkuat jambakan rambutnya hingga membuat Sehun harus mendongak kearahnya dan RapMon bisa mendengar desisan kesakitan dari bibir Sehun, "Kau ingin menjadi leader?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah erangan yang ia dengar dari bibir Sehun.

RapMon menyeringai, menampar pipi Sehun tidak terlalu kuat namun cukup untuk membuat wajah Sehun harus memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. "Kau.. hanya sampah. Pulang dan kemudian bersembunyi dibalik ketiak ibumu." RapMon tertawa, "Oh, apa kau memiliki ibu?" Beberapa siswa tertawa mendengar itu. "Kau hanya sampah yang dibuang kesini. Keluargamu pasti malu dengan dirimu. Benarkan?"

"Kalau kau punya kakak, kakakmu pasti akan menyesal memiliki adik seperti dirimu. Kau harus tahu posisimu. Orang sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi seorang leader." Ucap salah satu siswa yang memegang lengan kirinya.

RapMon arahkan jari telunjuknya dan kemudian mendorong kepala Sehun kearah samping, "Kakaknya juga pasti seorang pecundang. Seorang kakak pecundang pasti memiliki adik seorang pecundang sampah."

Sehun menahan geramannya, mengepalkan kepalan tangannya. Sehun tidak tahu ia mendapat tenaga darimana ketika ia merasa pusing dikepalanya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan ketika hatinya merasa tersakiti.

Keluarganya tidak membuangnya. Ayah dan Ibu menyayanginya, terutama Hyungnya yang selalu melindunginya. Hyung-nya tidak akan merasa malu dengan dirinya. Hyung selalu bangga dengan dirinya. Dengan prestasi Sehun dikelasnya. Hyung-nya selalu memaklumi kenakalannya dan Hyung-nya akan membelanya ketika Ayahnya memarahinya.

 _Hyung selalu bangga padaku, kan? Hyung bahkan tidak pernah marah ketika aku berbuat salah. Hyung-nya bukan seorang pecundang. Tidak ada pecundang yang seperti Hyung. Hyung.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 ** _"Apapun yang terjadi, lindungilah apa yang ingin kau lindungi, jangan biarkan oranglain melukai orang yang ingin kau lindungi, mengerti?"_**

 _Hyung, orang itu menghinamu. Apa itu termasuk melukaimu? Jika iya, bolehkah aku membunuhnya? Ayah selalu bilang, **'Menghina harga diri seseorang adalah hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Seseorang yang seperti itu tidak pantas untuk hidup di dunia ini.'** Lalu.. salahkah aku jika membunuhnya sekarang? Hyung jawab.. kau selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan di pikiranku 'kan?_

 ** _"Kau sudah dewasa Shixun. Kau pasti bisa membedakan mana yang menurutmu benar dan salah. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar dan kau harus memiliki alasan untuk itu."_**

 _Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Hyung. Hyung, orang yang menghina Hyung harus lenyap dari dunia ini. Dan orang ini adalah salah satunya._

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Yang masih bingung sama hubungan Kai dan Luhan.. sabar ya ntar pasti kebuka chapter per chapter kok. Hehe sabar ya. Dan soal moment HunHan.. sabar ya… kan Luhan ada yang punya. *tunjuk Kai* Santai aja.. ini HunHan Fic jadi ya bakalan endingnya ya HunHan. Cuma kan butuh proses vroh. Prosesnya Sehun dapetin Luhan ituloh yang bikin gregetan. XDD banyak rintangan. /halah

Nunggu moment yang tepat dulu buat HunHan mah. Chapter depan mungkin udah ada moment HunHan. Aku pen buat HunHan moment yang manis-manis ajalah. XD uhuy~ *tebar lope-lope*

Soal adegan fighting Sehun sama anak-anak kelas II-D, maaf kalau bingungin. Aku udah berusaha buat edit-edit itu scene. Deskripsiin fight scene itu susah ternyata. Ada yang mau bantu ? Chapter depan soalnya masih ada lagi. TTTT /kedip najis/

Btw, scena KaiLu di kamar mandi itu.. aku suka banget, saoloh. XD maaf ya kalau ada yang kitati. Cuma fiksi kok yang real mah HunHan ajaa. XDDD /disundul

Sempatin diri buat review dong buat yang baca. :'3 aku terima segala jenis review kok. Aku ga gigit kok. Biar sebenernya aku nulis ff ini ga maruk buat dapet banyak review dan ikhlas buat seneng-seneng, cuma kalau lihat respon kalian di kolom review aku jadi makin semangat nulisnya. :''

Makasih buat yang masih baca dan sempetin buat review, follow dan favorite-in fanfic ini. Serius kalian ga bakalan nyesel kalau baca ff ini. /elah XDD

Sok atuh, reviewnya kakak… HunHan blessing you~

* * *

.

23 November 2015

DeathSugar


	4. Leader Oh

_Sehun menatap peti mati yang dibawa masuk kedalam rumahnya itu dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Kesal, marah dan rasa kehilangan memunculkan dendam dihatinya. Ia bisa melihat Ibunya menangis bersandar pada dada ayahnya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika peti mati itu terbuka, dan sebuah kain tipis memberi batas untuk pandangan mata menatap langsung ke jasad kakaknya._

 _Sehun melihat semuanya. Melihat jasad kakaknya dengan beberapa luka yang mengering dan mulai membiru, melihat ibunya yang terjatuh tidak kuasa melihat jasad anak kebanggaannya yang kini terbaring tanpa nyawa._

 _"Kau Shixun?"_

 _Sehun menatap perempuan cantik yang baru saja ikut berdiri disampingnya dan perempuan itu memberikan senyum untuknya._

 _"Aku Jessica Jung." Lanjut perempuan itu ketika ia sadar arti tatapan Sehun padanya, "Aku teman kakakmu."_

 _Sehun mengernyit, ia tidak pernah tahu jika kakaknya memiliki teman perempuan sebelumnya._

 _"Ya, aku Shixun."_

 _Dia tersenyum lagi, mengambil sesuatu didalam tas kecil miliknya untuk_ _kemudian ia serahkan pada Sehun. "Kakakmu memesan ini padaku sebelum dia meninggal. Kurasa ia akan memberikan ini pada seseorang."_

 _Sehun menyipit, tidak mengerti tentang apa yang perempuan itu maksud tentang benda yang ada dalam kotak berwarna hitam itu. "I_ _ni apa?"_

 _"Sepasang kalung."_ _Jawabnya masih dengan senyum._

 _Sehun buka kotak hitam itu dan ia menemukan sepasang kalung dengan liontin berbentuk satu sayap._

 _"Dia bilang, kalung itu untuk dua orang yang berharga untuknya. Dan aku rasa satu diantaranya adalah kau, Shixun. Fanfan sangat menyayangimu. Dia akan sangat bangga menceritakan dirimu_ _._ _Bagaimana manisnya Shixun adik kebanggaannya, dan dia memesan ini untuk ulang tahunmu. Aku minta maaf kalungnya tidak bisa selesai bahkan setelah ulang tahunmu lewat." Perempuan itu terlihat menyesal. "Dia begitu menyayangimu, terlihat begitu hangat ketika menyebut namamu, berbeda sekali dengan Kris Wu yang harus mengotori tangannya ketika menghabisi musuhnya."_

 _Menghabisi?_

 _Hyungnya tidak pernah melukai seseorang._

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau tidak tahu? Hyung-mu adalah **King** di DEUX High School."_

 _DEUX High School... sekolah macam apa itu?_

* * *

.

WIND-Osh

.

* * *

"Kau marah, ha?!"

Suara sang _leader_ II-D membuat kepalan tangan itu semakin erat. Sehun mendesis menahan marah dan juga rasa kesal didadanya lewat kepalan tangan itu. Ayolah, Sehun sudah cukup bersabar untuk mendengar semua omong kosong _leader_ kelasnya ini. Mendesis, RapMon menjambak rambutnya yang basah saat itu dengan begitu kuat, membuat Sehun merasakan rasa nyeri dan pusing yang membuat kepalanya semakin berat dan pandangannya seperti berputar.

"Kau bisu?!" tanyanya lagi, "aku bertanya padamu Tuan Muda Oh." Dan RapMon menghempaskan kepala Sehun dengan begitu saja.

Sehun mengerang, mengumpat tertahan saat kepalanya harus dengan bebas terkatuk dan membuat lehernya terasa semakin ngilu. Membuat telinganya berdengung. Cukup dia bersabar dan mereka semakin mempermainkannya. Sehun mencoba berontak lewat lengannya yang masih dipegang oleh anak berkulit pucat dengan wajah manis seperti kucing itu dan justru membuat tawa seisi kelasnya semakin keras.

"Dia mencoba melawanmu, Suga." Ucap anak laki-laki yang memegang tangan kiri Sehun itu dengan senyum yang semakin tercetak jelas.

"Oh benarkah? Aku kira tadi sebuah _aegyo_?"

Dan tawa teman sekelasnya kembali pecah.

"Kau..." desis Sehun tepat mengarah kearah tatapan mata RapMon, "akan kupastikan kau menyesal.." sebuah seringai dan Sehun dengan sekali hentakan membuat tangannya yang dipegang oleh anak laki-laki bernama Suga itu lepas. Satu tangannya yang terbebas ia gunakan untuk mengarahkan tinjunya kearah siswa yang memegang tangan kirinya dengan cepat dan membuat siswa itu tidak sempat menghindar.

Sehun berdiri dari posisinya, terhuyung kebelakang dan setitik darah dari kepalanya jatuh menuju lantai kotor kelasnya. Sebuah seringaian dengan sorot mata tajam membunuh tepat menusuk kearah mata sang _leader_ II-D itu. Membuat anak laki-laki dengan lesung pipit di bibirnya itu harus bergidik; takut.

Sehun berbalik kearah samping ketika ia merasakan seseorang mencoba menyerangnya dari arah samping. Itu adalah Young Jae—siswa yang memukulnya dengan tongkat _baseball_ dan membuat kepalanya berdarah: mungkin bocor. Sehun beri sebuah senyuman meremehkan dan menunggu siswa itu untuk menyerangnya.

Young Jae bersiap, mengarahkan tongkat _baseball_ miliknya kearah Sehun dengan kuat dan Sehun menahan tongkat itu dengan cegkraman tangannya. Sehun tersenyum semakin menakutkan saat matanya menemukan siswa laki-laki itu ketakutan. Tangannya yang memegang tongkat _baseball_ terlihat bergetar dan Sehun gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik tongkat _baseball_ itu hingga terlepas.

"Takut?" ucap Sehun dengan langkah yang terhuyung. "Bagaimana jika tongkat ini membelah kepalamu?"

Young Jae melangkah mundur, menatap ngeri dengan sorot kilat membunuh yang Sehun berikan padanya. _Sial_. Umpat Young Jae ketika ia terpojok hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok dibelakangnya.

"Keparat!" Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat ketika suara derap langkah terdengar dari arah belakang. Ia tersenyum dan dengan sekali ayunan tongkat _baseball_ itu menghantam kepala siswa yang mencoba menyerangnya itu. Darah mengucur lewat pelipisnya dan Sehun tertawa pelan untuk itu.

 _Menyenangkan sekali_. Batin Sehun.

"Mati?"

Dan tanpa peringatan, Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan menghantamkan tongkat _baseball_ itu memukul rahang Young Jae tanpa terduga. Young Jae tersungkur, darah segar yang terciprat dari mulutnya jatuh kelantai. Young Jae tidak bergerak sama sekali. Young Jae benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Suasana kelas benar-benar hening setelah dua siswa tersungkur tak sadarkan diri. Mereka menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ngeri.

Bagaimana bisa, dengan luka yang berada dikepalanya dan langkah yang bahkan tidak lagi tegap itu, dia bisa mengarahkan tongkat baseball hingga membuat dua siswa tergeletak tak berdaya seperti itu. Atau hal yang paling menakutkan dua siswa itu mungkin mati.

"Kau.." Rapmon mengeram. "Beraninya menyentuh kelasku.."

RapMon terlihat murka dengan Suga dan juga J-Hope yang bersiap dibelakangnya. Sehun balik dan menatap mereka bertiga dan berhenti tepat kearah J-Hope yang kini bersiap melawannya.

J-Hope maju, mengarahkan tinjunya dan Sehun hindari dengan mudah. Suga menyusul dibelakangnya dan melempar kursi yang berada disampingnya. Sehun hindari lemparan kursi itu walau kaki kursi itu menyentuh lengannya dan membuat tongkat baseball yang berada ditangannya terlepas. Sehun arahkan sikunya untuk memukul J-Hope hingga terhuyung kebelakang dan berlari kearah Suga.

Suga menyeringai, meregangkan otot tangannya dan ikut mengarahkan tinjunya untuk Sehun. Sehun hidari pukulan milik Suga dan kumudian Sehun tendang kaki Suga hingga makhluk manis itu terduduk. Seringai iblis kembali tercetak dibibirnya saat tangannya memberi sebuah pukulan di tengkuk anak laki-laki itu dan membuatnya terjatuh. Tidak berhenti disitu, Sehun kembali menginjak tengkuk itu dengan begitu keras.

Suga tidak memberikan reaksi apapun setelah itu, dan J-Hope terlihat tidak suka. Mengambil tongkat baseball yang tadi sempat Sehun pegang dan dengan kuat mengarah kearah Sehun. Satu ayunan berhasil Sehun lewati, ayunan kedua Sehun hindari dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi J-Hope. Ayunan ketiga dan Sehun harus meringis ketika tongkat baseball itu mengenai perutnya. Membuat Sehun merasa sesak dan terbatuk.

Sehun terhuyung kebelakang, membungkuk dan memegang perutnya. Sehun terbatuk lagi dan darah keluar dari sana. Rasa sakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya membuat seringaian Sehun tercetak begitu jelas. Kapan terakhir kali Sehun merasakan sakit seperti ini? Ketika seseorang memukulinya dan membuat Sehun harus babak belur setelahnya.

Sehun kembali tegakkan tubuhnya, menatap kearah J-Hope dan juga RapMon bergantian. RapMon mulai membuat dirinya untuk bersiap menghadapi Sehun, maju bersama saat J-Hope kembali mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ nya dan Sehun merendahkan posisi tubuhnya untuk menghindarinya. Sehun ambil salah satu kursi yang tergeletak dilantai dan dia gunakan untuk memukul punggung belakang J-Hope yang tanpa pertahanan itu.

Suara tubuh ambruk terdengar dibelakang Sehun yang berjalan terhuyung kearah RapMon seperti Zombie yang bangkit dari kubur. Matanya menatap tajam kearah RapMon untuk kemudian Sehun percepat langkah kakinya dan siap untuk menyerang sang _leader_ II-D itu.

RapMon tahan tinju yang Sehun arahkan untuknya dengan begitu mudah dan RapMon balik menghantam tinjunya keperut Sehun berulang kali. Sehun terbatuk dengan darah yang kembali keluar dari mulutnya, dan sekuat tenaga Sehun menyerang RapMon, mengangkat kepalanya dan menghantamkan dahinya kepucuk kepala RapMon.

RapMon terhuyung ke belakang diikuti Sehun yang mengumpat dalam hati saat merasakan kepalanya terasa berdenyut ngilu. Sial, kenapa bisa dia sebodoh itu hanya untuk membuatnya terlepas.

Sehun ambil tubuh RapMon dan kembali mengarahkan lututnya kearah perut sang _leader_ itu. Menghantamnya berkali-kali dan Sehun seret tubuh itu hingga membentur kaca dibelakang sana. Suara tubuh yang menghantam tembok terdengar bersamaan suara kaca yang bergetar—hampir pecah.

RapMon menahan nafasnya saat Sehun mulai mencekiknya, dan dengan susah payah dia harus melepas cengkraman tangan Sehun. RapMon jadi berfikir, orang macam apa Sehun ini. RapMon terbatuk dengan muka yang mulai memucat karena oksigen yang berusaha ia hirup tersangkut karena Sehun mencekiknya. Ditambah suara kaca yang bergetar dibekangnya siap untuk pecah.

Sejujurnya RapMon takut jika kaca itu pecah kemungkinan terburuk dia akan mati setelah itu.

"Kita bisa bernegoisasi.." ucapnya dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, "Kau—Oghh—"

"Kau.. siapa dirimu berani menghina Hyung-ku?"

"Aku minta maaf... untuk itu.."

"Maaf?"

"Lepask—kan.." RapMon coba pegang tangan Sehun yang mencekiknya, memohon untuk Sehun sedikit melonggarkan cekikannya, "Baik.. kelas ini milikmu. Kelas ini milikmu dan lepaskan aku.."

Sehun tersenyum, menatap kearah RapMon dan kemudian cekikannya sedikit longgar. RapMon bernafas lega, mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan kemudian jatuh terduduk. Menatap punggung lebar dengan blazer yang penuh dengan darah itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Dia yakin, jika itu dirinya, dengan luka sebanyak itu, RapMon mungkin sudah mati saat ini.

Leader baru kelas II-D..

Hari itu, selain tubuh yang penuh luka, Sehun pulang dengan blazer yang baru.

* * *

.

* * *

Kai berjalan dengan seringaian yang mengembang jelas di wajahnya saat ia beranjak dari kelas II-D itu. Memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya dengan setiap langkah keangkuhan dan penuh kekuasaan. Di belakangnya, Kim Junmyeon—Suho mengikutinya dengan langkah santai.

"Dia mulai bergerak, Kai." Suho membuka suara saat langkah kaki mereka menuju kelas II-C.

"Kau pikir aku perduli, Hyung?" Kai menjawab santai.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tidak perduli kecuali jika dia berani menyentuh Luhan."

"Luhan?" Suho hampir tertawa terbahak untuk itu. "Kau berlebihan."

"Tidak, Hyung." Kai berhenti saat mereka berada di depan kelas II-C yang terlihat sepi itu—entah karena penghuni kelasnya yang tengah menonton pertarungan Sehun dan juga RapMon atau mereka tengah membolos—Kai tersenyum ketika ia menemukan Luhan tertawa saat melihat Lay menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kurasa dia menyukai Luhan."

Melambaikan tangannya saat Luhan menatapnya—itu karena Lay yang menyadari keberadaan Kai dengan Suho di depan kelas mereka dan memberitahu Luhan—Kai memberi gesture untuk Luhan mendekat kearahnya dan Luhan menurut, "aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh milikku, Hyung."

Kai tarik Luhan mendekat kearahnya dan mencuri satu ciuman di bibir si manis itu saat si mungil itu berdiri dihadapannya, "Aku merindukanmu.. ayo kita pulang."

Hal yang sebenarnya Kai lakukan untuk membawa Luhan pulang adalah... untuk mencegah Luhan tahu tentang pertarungan yang terjadi di kelas II-D dan mencegah Luhan tahu tentang Oh Sehun.

* * *

.

* * *

Dua makhluk mini itu menatap takjub ketika mereka sampai didepan rumah mewah itu. Di depan pagar yang menjulang tinggi dan penuh dengan aksen khas China itu, mereka menatap tanpa berkedip. Mereka tidak tahu jika Sehun sekaya ini, tidak untuk kemudian menyadari bahwa Sehun adalah benar-benar seorang Tuan Muda.

"pencet belnya, Baekhyun." Itu adalah Kyungsoo.

Bekhyun dengan gemetar memencet bel kediaman Oh itu. Mata puppynya sesekali terlihat melonggok dari celah pagar untuk melihat keadaan didalam walau hasilnya nihil karena faktor tinggi badannya itu.

"Kalian siapa?" suara laki-laki terdengar dari _interkom_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bahkan sempat kaget saat mereka melihatnya. _Rumah Sehun canggih sekali_ batin mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum, memberi salam sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan maksud kedatangan mereka kesini.

"Kami teman Sehun, paman. Kami ingin menjenguk Sehun."

"Benar kalian teman tuan muda?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk kompak. Mengangkat blazer mereka—masih dengan senyum yang melebar. "kami siswa DEUX juga 'kan! Kami datang untuk menjenguk. Sungguh!"

Pintu pagar itu terbuka dan laki-laki di _interkom_ itu tersenyum. "kalian tidak terlihat seperti siswa DEUX."

Siapapun juga akan berfikir sama jika melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak bandel khas siswa DEUX. Mereka terlihat seperti anak baik-baik dengan wajah manis dan polos. kecuali warna rambut Baekhyun yang mencolok.

"Kami benar siswa DEUX kok." Jawab Baekhyun nyengir, "walaupun kami jadi pecundang disana."

Pria di interkom itu—paman Kwon—tersenyum kearah dua makhluk mini itu. "aku percaya. Silakan masuk. Tuan Muda ada didalam."

"Sehun! Kau benar-benar seorang tuan muda?" Baekhyun menatap takjub kearah Sehun yang kini tengah tiduran dengan kepala yang diperban.

Sehun mendesah, menatap kedua teman mininya itu dengan tidak tertarik. Baekhyun yang sibuk melihat-lihat koleksi Sehun dan sesekali berteriak girang sementara Kyungsoo hanya duduk manis sambil menikmati jamuan yang Bibi Kwon sajikan tadi.

"Kenapa kalian bisa kesini?" Sehun memijit kepala pusing. Mendengar serentetan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang sibuk bertanya ini dan itu serta sesekali Kyungsoo yang bertanya 'apa itu terasa sakit?'. Sungguh Kyungsoo, itu pertanyaan yang tidak masuk akal untuk seseorang yang tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan kepala yang diperban seperti itu.

"Tehehe.." Baekhyun nyengir dan ikut duduk disamping Kyungsoo, "Kami khawatir saat tahu kau keluar dari sekolah dengan keadaan seperti _zombie_. Maaf Sehun kami tidak membantumu."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Kalian pasti takut jika berurusan dengan kelas lain 'kan?" ejek Sehun. Ternyata pertemanan mereka memang hanya sebatas itu.

"Bukan itu alasannya Sehun.." ucap Kyungsoo menyesal. "Kami hampir saja membantumu pulang tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba _leader_ kelas I yang bernama Tao itu mencegah kami. Jika urusan dengan Tao itu berarti urusan dengan Kai. Maafkan kami."

"Tao?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun binggung. "Apa urusan Tao dengan Kai?"

"Tao 'kan kaki tangan Kim Jong In alias Kai." Sahut Baekhyun. "Dia mencegah kami ketika ingin mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kai seperti tidak suka padamu."

"Itu pasti karena Luhan." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Sehun kau suka Luhan?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang terdengar tidak lucu di telinganya. dia tidak menyukai si mungil yang memang Sehun akui kalau dia manis. Dia hanya menolongnya sekali dan bertemu sekali dengannya. Itupun juga tidak disengaja.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Lagipula aku bukan gay."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong.." itu adalah Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun dengan berbinar dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum cerah juga. Sehun bahkan harus bergidik takut untuk itu. "Selamat untuk kau menjadi leader baru Sehun. Leader Oh.."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "Thanks."

"Mulai hari ini.. kami akan mengabdi setia padamu, leader Oh hohohoho."

Dasar tidak tahu diri. Sehun membatin kesal.

* * *

.

* * *

 _"Xiao Lu! Lari. Xiao Lu lari sekarang juga!"_

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _"Aku akan baik-baik saja."_

 _"XIAMU!"_

 _"JANGAN MATI XIAMU! XIAMUUUUUU!"_

 _._

 _._

"Luhan! Luhan! LuhAN!"

Luhan terbangun nafas yang terengah-tengah. Matanya tidak fokus dengan tangan yang siap dengan pisau lipat yang mengacung didepan laki-laki yang kini duduk didepannya itu. keringat dingin mengalir turun dari dahi menuju pipinya. Tangannya yang memegang pisau terlihat bergetar. Dia ketakutan dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat.

Laki-laki yang berada dihadapannya itu menatapnya iba. Itu adalah Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari ujung pisau yang Luhan acungkan. Kai mendesah. Membuat dirinya setenang mungkin dan tidak membuat pergerakan yang semakin membuat Luhan ketakutan.

"Luhan. Ini aku, Kai."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada sebuah gelengan pelan dengan satu buliran bening jatuh dari matanya.

"Aku Kai. Kim Jong In." Kai tersenyum, "Hei, Luhan.. itu hanya mimpi."

"Tidak." Suaranya bergetar dan tipis, "Kau bukan Kai."

Kai arahkan tangannya dengan hati-hati kearah tangan yang membawa pisau itu. menyentuh tangan itu dengan lembut dan dengan perlahan mengambil pisau itu dari tangan Luhan dan melemparnya kearah samping. Kai harus mempertanyakan ini pada Lay tentang kenapa Luhan bisa membawa pisau di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak pantas membawa pisau." Ucap Kai lirih, "Kau cukup menggunakan tanganmu untuk bermain piano." Ujar Kai lembut.

"Kai.." Luhan mengerjab, satu air mata jatuh dari mata beningnya "Kau benar-benar Kai..?"

"Ya. Aku Kai." Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan sedih, melepaskan satu tangannya untuk kemudian dia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi yang basah karena keringat dan air mata itu, "Aku disini. Jangan takut. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu."

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, membuat buliran air matanya kembali jatuh, "Kai..."

"Ssstt.." Kai bawa Luhan dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung sempit milik laki-laki itu. "Jangan menangis."

Kai benci sekali ketika ia harus bangun dimalam hari dan menemukan Luhan ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya. Luhan yang seperti ini akan membuatnya jauh lebih untuk bersabar dan menunggu Luhan untuk kembali tertidur. Kai tidak pernah keberatan jika ia harus menenangkan Luhan dan memeluk Luhan sepanjang malam hingga si mungil itu tertidur dengan nyenyak. Kai suka ketika Luhan seakan bergantung padanya dan membuat Kai hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia jadikan rumah untuk berlindung.

Kai menyukai Luhan yang seperti ini daripada Luhan yang dulu ia kenal. Tapi hal yang membuat Kai merasa sedikit sesak didadanya ialah… Luhan yang tidak pernah bisa melupakan Xiamu.

Kai mungkin sadar jika Luhan sekarang adalah miliknya, namun Kai bahkan tidak bisa menjamin jika Luhan benar-benar merelakan dirinya menjadi miliknya. Kai ingin memiliki Luhan, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang berada di pelukannya, melainkan hatinya juga.

Kai tahu serapuh apa Luhan itu. Bahkan Kai juga merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi pada Luhan kini. Luhan yang dulu ia kenal tidaklah seperti ini. Kai suka ketika ia melihat tersenyum cerah saat memainkan piano untuknya. Kai suka ketika Luhan memeluknya saat ia merasa tak ada seseorang yang menginginkan kehadirannya di dunia ini—bahkan ayahnya sendiri—dan kemudian mengatakan padanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut jika Kai tidak sendiri. Ia memiliki Luhan yang selalu disampingnya.

"Kai.." ujar Luhan lirih, "apa kau sudah tahu keberadaan Xiamu?"

Kai tersenyum tipis, "Belum." Jawabnya kemudian dengan jamarinya yang masih sibuk membelai surai yang terasa lembut itu. "Kita bisa mencarinya lagi,."

"Tapi Kai.. kenapa dalam mimpiku Xiamu mati?"

"Itu hanya mimpi." Jawab Kai berusaha selembut mungkin. "Xiamu menghilang tepat saat ulang tahunmu dan tidak ada yang tahu itu."

"Tapi Kai…" Luhan semakin mengeratkan dirinya dalam dada Kai yang berada didepannya dengan lengan milik Kai yang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya, "Xiamu.."

"Luhan!" suara Kai terdengar tidak suka dan itu membuat Luhan diam, "Jangan bahas tentang Xiamu lagi. Ini sudah malam. Cepat tidur sekarang juga."

Kai tahu Luhan saat itu tengah menggerutu. Memberengut sebelum ahirnya si mungil itu menyamankan posisinya di dalam dekapan Kai. Kai tersenyum tipis saat Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangnya untuk mencari kenyamanan dari sana.

Kai beharap.. Luhan yang selalu bergantung padanya seperti ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Dan alasan kenapa Kai ingin sekali menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun karena Kai yakin jika Sehun mampu untuk merebut Luhan darinya. Firasatnya mengatakan itu.

Kai benci kehilangan. Karena Kai tahu rasa sakit kehilangan saat ibunya meninggal empat tahun lalu. Begitu pun tentang Kai yang tidak ingin Luhan pergi darinya.. apalagi untuk menjadi miik orang lain.

Oh Sehun misalnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan tersenyum sangat cerah ketika ia turun dari tangga dan menemukan Lay yang juga tersenyum kearahnya. Laki-laki manis itu melambaikan tangannya kearah sosok dengan lesung pipit itu dan kemudian merangkulnya.

"Selamat pagi, Lay." Sapa Luhan dalam bahasa mandarin.

Lay mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memicingkan matanya. Tampak heran ketika ia melihat Luhan yang jauh lebih ceria dari biasanya. "Kau salah makan apa semalam?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip lucu. Sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Lay kali itu.

"Aku belum makan apapun." Luhan nyengir, "dan apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Lay menangguk. "kau tidak biasanya menjadi seperti ini. Kau terlihat bahagia sekali." Lay tersenyum menggoda, "ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak Lay. Tidak ada yang terjadi."

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ayo berangkat. Kai dan Suho-hyung sudah menunggu."

Lay masih menatap curiga kearah Luhan yang terlihat berbeda sekali hari ini. Ia cukup mengenal laki-laki mungil yang kini berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya itu. Pun hal yang sama terjadi pada Kai juga. Laki-laki berkulit _ta_ _n_ itu sepertinya berada di _mood_ yang sangat baik. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti biasanya yang selalu suram dan menyeramkan.

Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas, Lay tidak melihat Kai mencium Luhan dengan penuh kepemilikan pada sosok mungil itu—seperti yang biasa Kai lakukan setiap harinya. Lay tersenyum saat Junmyeon mengenggam tangannya dan mengusap pungung tangan miliknya dengan ibu jari. Lay seakan mengerti apa maksud yang Junmyeon sampaikan untuk tidak terlalu khawatir.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Junmyeon dan mengelus ucuk kepala laki-laki dengan lesung pipit itu, "aku akan menjemputmu sepulang sekolah."

Untuk satu hal, Lay ingin tenang saat Kai berada dalam _mood_ yang bagus, tapi Lay tidak terlalu bisa mempercayai itu. ada satu hal yang Lay tahu tentang Kai yang membuat Lay sampai saat ini tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan berada disisi Kai seorang diri. Itu adalah alasan kenapa Lay tinggal bersama dengan Kai dan juga Luhan.

Lay tahu, Kai itu seperti bom waktu. Tidak bisa ditebak kapan akan meledak. Dan jika amarah Kai memuncak—dan entah karena alasan apapun itu, bahkan untuk hal sepele—Luhan dalam keadaan yang berbahaya. Berbahaya dalam artian yang bercabang dan Lay tidak pernah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat itu dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin akan Luhan terima.

* * *

.

* * *

Kelas II-A terlihat berbeda dari kelas lainnya. Ruangan dan juga aura yang ada disana pun juga sama. Menyeramkan.

Kai duduk di sofa dengan Suho yang duduk disebelahnya dan tampak sibuk dengan _manga_ yang ia baca. Kai bisa melihat dari posisinya itu, melalui jendela yang beda disampingnya yang langsung menuju kearah lapangan belakang sekolah.

Kai bisa melihat tiga orang yang tengah duduk dengan bekal makan siang yang mereka makan di bawah pohon rimbun itu. Kai mengenal mereka bertiga dan satu diantaranya adalah orang yang membuat Kai waspada. Kai tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa begitu yakin jika Oh Sehun mampu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman akan keberadaannya. Kai juga tidak tahu kenapa anak baru itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang ia benci.

Kai tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkiraannya ini. Tapi Sehun mengingatkan Kai dengan seseorang yang Luhan mimpikan semalam;

 _Xiamu._

Kai tidak menyukai laki-laki dari China yang dulu Luhan kenalkan sebagai Xiamu itu. dan Kai seakan menemukan letak kesamaan siswa baru bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan Xiamu. Kai ingat ketika laki-laki dari China itu datang, Luhan seakan dalam kuasa laki-laki itu dan seakan mengabaikannya. Kai tidak tahu sedekat apa mereka ketika mereka berada di China sebelum Luhan pindah ke Korea.

Kai masih memfokuskan pandangan matanya pada sosok itu, tepat menatap Sehun hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang menganggu pikirannya—Luhan—disana bersama dengan Lay.

Kai tahu Luhan dan Lay akan menuju ruang musik, dan ketika Kai melihat Luhan berjalan didepan mereka bertiga, Kai bisa melihat Sehun yang menatap Luhan dan Luhan yang membalas tatapan itu dan tersenyum. Kai bisa melihat ketika Lay menyikut lengan Luhan saat Lay tahu Kai menatap kearahnya dan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kai masih membawa fokus matanya pada kumpulan tiga siswa itu. Melihat saat dua siswa mini yang ia tahu adalah anak di kelas II-C—yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan Park Chanyeol—yang menunduk sopan kearah Luhan dan juga Lay.

Kai mengeram tanpa sadar bahkan sampai ia melihat Luhan dan Lay menghilang di balik pintu ruang musik itu. hal yang membuat Kai kesal adalah pandangan Oh Sehun yang terus mengikuti arah Luhan bahkan sampai sosok mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Oh Sehun.

Kai bersumpah tidak akan membuat hidup siswa baru itu nyaman disini Jika ia berani menyentuh Luhan. Tapi setidaknya Kai harus bersabar menunggu apa yang akan siswa itu lakukan. Kai tidak ingin gegabah dan membuat semua perhitungannya berantakan dan ia harus kehilangan apa yang ia miliki.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Yey apdet. Hore.. /keprok-keprok/

Rasanya susah males-males mau nulis ff ini. Susah sekali. Ff ini rasanya lebih berat dari ff yang lain. Aku mesti ngerubah gaya nulis dan ga bikin makin puyeng yang baca dan ngebuat ff ini jadi ringan tapi jadinya.. /menggelimbung/ Ga ada moment HunHan sama sekali. Maafkeun.. makasih buat yang masih mau nungguin. Mungkin chapter depan ffnya bakalan lama lagi updatenya. Mau nyicil Unfaithful Love dulu soalnya. Kasian Luhan sama Sehun cintanya ga kesampaian mulu. /leondislepettutuppanci/

Buat yang nanyain kok cara nulisnya beda di ff ini sama ff aku yang lain… kalian ga makin pusing toh kalau aku nulis Wind-OSH pake gayaku nulis di Unfaithful Love atau Guren atau malah kayak Possession? Aku nyadar kapasitasku sebagai author baru.. bahasa ff-ku itu kayaknya rada ribet dan mulek. X'D kalau Aku gunain di FF ini.. Aku yang nulis aja ikutan bingung.. apalagi kalian? X'D Aku nyoba buat nulis dengan bahasa yang ringan dengan harapan kalian bisa nangkepnya gampang (biar jatuhnya sama aja ribet /jedugh) apalagi konflik FF ini menurutku paling berat (JAUH lebih berat dari Unfaithful Love yang Luhan cuma jadi selingkuhannya Sehun).

So, Aku harap kalian nikmatin ff ini ya. :'' Aku sayang kalian. Sampai jumpa tahun depan untuk chapter 5.

Happy hollys—holiday ! jangan lupa Review ya buat yang bacaaa~ /kedip-kedip/

* * *

.

28 Desember 2015

DeathSugar

* * *

 _-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti GA dari HunHan INA di LINE-_


	5. First Interaction

Wind-OSH

.

Story belong to DeathSugar

.

Sorry for typo(s)

.

Happy reading and enjoy~

.

.

* * *

Kelas II-A terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari biasanya siang ini. Sang _leader_ terlihat sedang tidak dalam keadaan _mood_ yang baik. Itu adalah Kai yang kemudian mengambil kit-kat dihadapannya untuk kemudian dia makan. Namun tatapan matanya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada kit-kat itu, melainkan menusuk pada sosok dengan mata sipit yang kini terlihat babak belur itu. Kai menatap _leader_ kelas II-D itu—atau lebih tepatnya mantan _leader_ kelas II-D—yang kini menunduk takut walau hanya untuk memberikan tatapan matanya kearah Kai.

Rap Monster tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia merasa terintimidasi kali ini. Kai benar-benar menyeramkan. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya saat Kai tahu ia mengalami kekalahan saat melawan anak baru sialan;

Oh Sehun.

Rap Monster menelan ludahnya dengan berat, berdeham pelan untuk sedikit mengurangi ketakutan dan kegugupan yang perlahan merayap dari kaki menuju ke hatinya. Berhadapan dengan Kai _face to face_ seperti ini rasanya seperti menyerahkan diri pada dewa kematian. "Maafkan Aku, Kai…" ujarnya pelan, "Aku kalah dan—"

Kai memotong, "Aku tahu." Kai tersenyum kearahnya, "Aku melepasmu Namjoon."

RapMon mengernyit, tidak mengerti tentang apa yang direncanakan oleh Kai saat ini. Bagaimanapun, dia tahu seperti apa Kai itu. Dia masih ingat ketika Jackson _leader_ kelas II-D sebelumnya, yang berakhir sekarat ditangan Kai saat RapMon berhasil mengalahkan duel mereka dan ia menjadi _leader_ kelas II-D selanjutnya. Kai begitu marah saat itu karena Jackson begitu mudah dikalahkan. Jackson kalah telah hanya dengan satu pukulan dari RapMon.

Mengabaikan pikirannya barusan, RapMon berdeham lagi, "Kau serius membiarkanku menjadi.. maksudku…"

Kai tertawa dan berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan kearah RapMon dengan begitu angkuh dan menepuk bahu RapMon dan itu hampir membuat RapMon mati karena kaget. Sejujurnya RapMon masih belum siap untuk mati saat ini.

"Kau kalah dan kelasmu milik Oh Sehun sekarang. Dan itu berarti kau juga bagian dari Oh Sehun sekarang. Pergilah.. kau bukan bagian dari _Wolf_ lagi."

Dan RapMon bahkan harus menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik ketika ia menatap tepat kearah mata Kai yang berkilat penuh dengan aura membunuh itu. RapMon bertaruh untuk ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat tatapan mata itu. Dan tidak berharap untuk kedua kalinya. Kai menepuk pipinya dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan itu, RapMon beranjak dari sana, meletakkan _bridge_ dengan gambar serigala itu di kursi yang ia duduki sebelumnya, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana.

"Kau serius melepasnya?" Suho membuka suara tepat ketika pintu kelas II-A tertutup.

"Ya.. Aku membiarkannya pergi untuk melihat apa yang akan Oh Sehun lakukan selanjutnya." Tersenyum, "Lagipula.. RapMon tidak terlalu dibutuhkan disini, Hyung."

Suho hampir tertawa dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut seorang Kai, "Bagaimanapun dia pernah setia padamu."

Kai mengendikkan bahunya malas. "Aku tidak perduli. Aku tidak perduli bahkan ketika beberapa kelas berakhir di tangan Oh Sehun.. selama kau dan Lay masih bersamaku.. Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun."

Suho mengangguk dan kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya yang bergetar. Sebuah senyuman tipis dan gelengan membuat Kai menngernyit penasaran. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatian Suho selain tentang _action figure_ superhero atau hal yang menyangkut Lay.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. Chen bilang.. Luhan kabur lagi."

Kai tersenyum, "Anak itu kenapa suka sekali kucing-kucingan, sih?"

* * *

Luhan mengendap seperti seorang pencuri dan sesekali menengok kearah belakang saat ia berjalan menuju ke belakang sekolah seorang diri, tanpa Lay seperti biasanya. Luhan sedikit berlari saat ia menemukan gudang belakang sekolah didekat halaman belakang sekolah—yang biasanya digunakan Sehun dan juga dua temannya yang ia tahu bernama Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo untuk makan siang atau membolos. Mereka terlihat sering tertawa dibawah ring basket saat Baekhyun membuat tampang kesal—yang entah karena apa—dan Kyungsoo yang terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang selalu membawakan bekal untuk Sehun. Mereka hanya bertiga tapi terlihat begitu tanpa beban. Padahal dulu Luhan selalu melihat wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang murung karena selalu di jahil oleh anak lain. Dan sekarang wajah murung kedua orang itu sirna. Mungkin karena Luhan tahu Sehun melindungi kedua orang itu. Duh, kenapa Luhan membahas soal Sehun dan juga dua temannya itu, sih? Dan kenapa dia bisa tahu begitu banyak?

Alasannya karena diam-diam Luhan selalu memperhatikan Sehun dan kedua temannya itu dari kelasnya. Awalnya hanya karena penasaran karena banyak orang yang menceritakan Sehun saat mengalahkan _leader_ kelas II-D dan penghuni kelas seorang diri.

Luhan berfikir Sehun pasti menyeramkan sekali, walau yang ia dapati saat memperhatikan anak itu dari kelasnya tidaklah demikian. Sehun tidak terlihat menyeramkan dan berbahaya dan justru terlihat lucu saat bersama dengan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo.

Tuh 'kan.. Luhan.

Mengabaikan pikirannya _absurd_ -nya barusan, Luhan masuk kedalam gudang dengan hati-hati, mengambil _scraft_ di dalam tas miliknya yang kemudian dia gunakan untuk menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya. Menganti semua seragam di tubuhnya dengan kaus yang lebih simple berwarna biru tua dan _blazer_ miliknya dengan _hoodie_ hitam besar yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya.

Selesai dengan itu Luhan dengan cepat keluar dari sekolah lewat gerbang depan. Dia sadar, pasti Kai sudah menyuruh Tao atau Chen untuk menunggunya di gerbang, dan sebelum salah satu dari mereka menemukannya dan menyeretnya pulang, Luhan harus segera pergi dari sini.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Luhan suka sekali kabur saat Kai atau Lay lengah mengawasinya. Kadang Kai yang terlalu over padanya membuatnya jadi sedikit pembangkang dan keras kepala. Belum lagi Lay yang suka mengangapnya seperti anak kecil yang butuh untuk diurus dan dijaga. Itu kadang membuatnya kesal dengan Lay. Tapi Luhan tidak membenci Lay. Luhan menyayangi Lay yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik baginya. Bagaimanapun Luhan dan Lay sudah berteman dari mereka masih anak-anak.

Lay adalah anak dari anak dari paman Zhang yang menjaga Luhan dengan mendiang Mama-nya dulu di China. Dan Lay serta bibi Zhang yang tinggal bersama dengan mereka, itu yang membuat Luhan dengan Lay menjadi dekat seperti kakak adik. Sebelum akhirnya ketika Mama meninggal dan Luhan harus pindah ke Korea saat berumur sembilan tahun. Lay dan Luhan sempat terpisah selama hampir enam tahun dan baru bertemu kembali saat masuk ke _High School._

Meletakkan _earphone_ dan menyalakan musik di ponselnya saat Luhan mendudukan dirinya di kursi penumpang sana. Luhan ingin pergi ke kawasan Myeong-dong dan hanya perlu waktu 20 menit dari sekolahnya.

Luhan lepas penutup _hoodie_ nya dan juga _scraft_ miliknya yang sedari tadi membuat beberapa orang terus menatap kearahnya seakan Luhan adalah seorang pencopet atau pelaku pelecehan seksual. Luhan berbelok ketika ia sampai di depan toko _fashion_ dengan nama BLANC  & ECLARE.

Itu adalah toko fashion dan butik milik temannya. Seorang pelayan perempuan yang sudah mengenal Luhan tersenyum kearahnya dan kemudian menuntun Luhan untuk masuk. Luhan tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang perempuan cantik dengan ramput panjang sepunggung yang sedang sibuk dengan _notebook_ miliknya.

"Presdir Jung, Tuan Luhan sudah datang." Ucap pelayan itu.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Presdir Jung itu kemudian tersenyum lebar saat melihat Luhan. Perempuan itu bangkit dari duduknya menuju Luhan dan memeluk Luhan yang juga tersenyum saat itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Lulu. Kau selalu menolak saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hehe... maafkan aku Sica. Kau tahu seperti apa Kai 'kan.." Luhan tersenyum kikuk saat mengatakan itu. Dan Sica—Jessica mengangguk paham. Jessica tahu seperti apa anak keluarga Kim itu juga sudah menyangkut Luhan.

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini, Lulu?" Jessica tersenyum dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk.

"Um.. sebentar lagi Kai akan ulang tahun.. dan bisakah kau membuatkan sebuah kalung atau mungkin bracelet untuknya?"

"Kau kesini hanya untuk ini?"

Luhan nyengir "Tidak sih. aku ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan nanti." Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

Jessica mengangguk, "Setelah ini kau akan kemana?"

Tersenyum dan menjawab, "Itu rahasia!"

* * *

Hal yang tidak ingin Luhan lakukan ialah berkelahi. Luhan tidak suka berkelahi. Sama sekali. Luhan tidak suka kekerasan, dan Luhan juga benci darah. Luhan ingat ketika ulang tahunnya yang ke empat belas, teman baiknya yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri harus terluka karena melindunginya dari orang-orang jahat yang ingin membuatnya terluka. Luhan ingat betul itu, saat ia menangis dengan Xiamu yang berlumur darah dibagian perut karena tusukan benda tajam dan juga beberapa memar di wajahnya. Belum lagi dengan kepalanya yang berbalut darah karena pukulan balok kayu. Luhan ingat dan tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian itu seumur hidupnya, dan ketika ia berteriak ingin meminta tolong, melihat seseorang dengan topeng kucing dimalam hari dengan balok besi dan setelahnya Luhan tidak ingat apapun. Semuanya gelap setelah kepala bagian belakang kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang keras.

Dan itu terjadi malam ini. Luhan meringsut mundur beberapa langkah saat ia melihat beberapa anak-anak dengan _blazer_ sekolah yang berbeda dengan wajah yang menyeramkan menghadangnya. Membuat Luhan harus terpojok di sebuah gang sepi di malam hari sehabis hujan. Luhan menggerutu saat salah satu dari mereka mencengkeram lengannya dengan erat dan membuat Luhan harus merintih sakit.

"Bukankah dia Luhan?" ucap salah dari empat siswa dengan rambut berwarna magenta itu. Luhan menahan nafasnya untuk sesaat saat laki-laki dengan rambut magenta itu mengusap sisi wajahnya dan kemudian mencengkeram erat rahangnya. Membuatnya harus mengerang karena sakit.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan Luhan! Kalian salah orang."

"Oh, begitukah?" Tersenyum mengejek, "Aku tidak buta, manis. Kai pasti akan murka jika kita menyentuh miliknya." Si rambut magenta tertawa dan disusul dengan ketiga temannya yang ikut mengerubungi Luhan. "Ya.. hitung-hitung untuk membalas dendam pada kawan kita yang mati ditangan anak DEUX tiga bulan lalu."

"Tidak.. kalian salah orang. Aku bukan Luhan!" Luhan merintih lirih. Merasakan tangannya cukup terasa sakit saat anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang itu menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. Memegang lengan atasnya dengan begitu kuat agar Luhan tidak melawan dan siswa dengan rambut magenta itu mengarahkan tamparan tangannya disisi wajah Luhan dengan keras.

"Sakit?" Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya menunduk merasakan pipinya terasa panas. Luhan ingin menangis saat itu, "Kau tahu itu tidak seberapa dengan—"

 _Bugh!_

Si Magenta tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan justru mengarahkan tinjunya keperut Luhan. Mengarahkan tinjunya beberapa kali dan mengabaikan Luhan yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang tubuhnya yang dicengkeram oleh siswa dengan rambut pirang itu.

"Itu tidak seberapa dengan apa yang Kai lakukan dulu pada teman kami!"

Si Pirang dan kedua anak yang berada dibelakang Si Magenta hanya tersenyum mengejek saat Luhan meringis dengan isakan yang lolos dari bibirnya dan mencoba untuk berontak, membuat gerakan untuk melepaskan diri yang mereka angap itu sia-sia.

"Kasian Kai dan juga Suho yang harus melindungi anak lemah sepertimu, Luhan. Belum lagi kau yang selalu sembunyi dibalik ketiak pemuda Zhang itu. Menyedihkan"

"Dan lagi.. mereka itu _gay_. Ck!"

Mereka tertawa saat Si Magenta kembali mengarahkan tinjunya kesisi wajah Luhan. Membuat darah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Luhan sudah ambruk mungkin jika Si Pirang tidak memegang tubuhnya. Pukulan terakhir yang ia rasakan membuat kepalanya sakit. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan baginya saat itu;

Mereka menghina orang-orang yang berharga dihidupnya. Kai, Suho dan terutama Lay tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai sebuah beban. Setidaknya itu yang mereka katakan. Mereka hanya ingin untuk Luhan tidak mengotori tangannya lagi. Mereka menyayanginya dan karena itu, mereka bilang tidak akan masalah hanya dengan berdiri dihadapannya dan membuat Luhan aman. Tidak perlu ketakutan dan juga merasa bersalah.

Tapi ketika mereka mulai membawa Kai dan yang lain, itu menyakiti dirinya. Luhan tidak akan menganggap ini jika hanya tentang dirinya. Tapi jika menyakut ketiga orang yang berharga di hidupnya, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan itu.

Kepalan tangan dan juga tamparan atau sesekali jambakan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Belum lagi dengan rasa anyir yang kini membuatnya ingin muntah. Luhan tidak kuat lagi menahan ini. Ia hanya ingin menutup matanya dan berharap ini hanya mimpi, lalu pagi harinya dia akan menemukan senyum Kai atau ocehan Lay serta gerutuan Xiumin tentang hal menyebalkan yang dilakukan oleh Chen.

Luhan benar-benar ingin menutup matanya dan menyerah dengan rasa sakit itu sebelum akhirnya suara berat yang kadang membuatnya merinding memenuhi telinganya.

 _"Baba tidak pernah pernah membesarkan seorang pecundang, Luhan ! Siapapun yang meremehkanmu, bunuh !"_

* * *

oooOooo

* * *

Sementara keempat pemuda itu begitu menikmati apa yang Luhan rasakan saat itu. Luhan sudah terlihat sekarat saat itu. Dan itu pasti akan membuat Kai merasakan lebih dari yang mereka rasakan dulu. Mereka tahu—sangat tahu bahkan—jika tidak ada satu orang siswa DEUX pun yang berani menyentuh Luhan barang sehelai rambut. Musuh-musuh Kai—atau siapapun yang tidak menyukai Kai—akan senang dengan ini. Boneka kesayangan Kai rusak atau bahkan mati dan itu pasti jalan yang paling mudah untuk menghacurkan dan membalas apa yang dulu pernah Kai lakukan pada mereka. Kai yang arogan dan tidak terkalahkan, tidak pernah berkutik jika menyangkut boneka mainannya yang begitu lemah ini.

Luhan begitu mungil dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Dan mereka yakin jika menghabisi Luhan malam ini akan menjadi mudah. Tidak perlu membuang tenaga dan banyak waktu.

Seharusnya.

Namun yang mereka dapati selanjutnya membuat mereka begitu terkejut. Luhan yang mereka lihat menunduk dan siap untuk mereka habisi tiba-tiba membuat sebuah berontakan yang membuat Si Pirang yang memegangnya mengaduh dan meringsut mundur. Luhan menyikutnya tepat di bagian perut dan kemudian menendang perut pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan menginjak tenggorokannya tanpa belas kasih.

" _Ya!_ Kang Eun, boneka milik Kai melawan! Dia membuat Youjin tidak bergerak!" Salah satu siswa dengan topi itu menatap si magenta dengan tatapan menunggu perintah. Ia sudah siap untuk menghabisi Luhan malam ini.

Tapi selanjutnya yang dia dapati ialah Luhan yang mengarahkan sikunya kearah si magenta tepat di ubun-ubun. Begitu lincah dan juga tidak mereka duga, Luhan sudah berada di belakang Kang Eun—si magenta dan memiting lehernya. Kang Eun mengerang mereasa tercekik dan tidak bisa bernafas. Luhan memitingnya dengan begitu kuat bahkan dengan tangannya yang kurus dan terlihat tanpa otot itu.

"T-tolong a..aku.."

Si Magenta jatuh tersungkur dan tidak bergerak saat Luhan mengambil rambut Kang Eun dan dengan kasar memelintir hingga terdengar suara tulang yang patah. Membuat kedua temannya yang tersisa sedikit merasa takut. Si mungil yang mereka anggap rapuh itu terlihat begitu berbeda. Mata yang sebelumnya terlihat sayu dan rapuh berubah menjadi nyalang. Darah dari sudut bibirnya turun menuju dagu menutupi wajah manisnya yang beradu dengan keringat dan rintikan gerimis hujan yang mulai turun lagi.

"Kau!" Pemuda dengan topi itu siap menyerang Luhan dan berlari menuju si mungil yang masih diam tidak bergerming dengan mata yang terfokus pada tubuh Si Magenta yang tidak bergerak itu. Mungkin dia mati saat ini. Dan ketika sebuah suara derap langkah mendekat Luhan dengan mudah menghindari tinju yang diarahkan pemuda dengan topi itu. Luhan berbalik menendang perut si pemuda bertopi itu dengan lututnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya mengakhirnya dengan tinju keras dirahang. Si topi tersungkur dan mengerang, membiarkan Luhan berjalan kearah teman satu-satunya yang tersisa itu.

Gang yang tadinya sepi terasa begitu menyeramkan dan menusuk pori-pori tubuh pemuda itu. Belum lagi ketiga temannya sudah kalah telak dengan dua diantaranya tidak sadarkan diri.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Dia berteriak. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu yang berada di saku jaketnya dan kemudian terlihat mengkilat saat terkena sinar lampu yang temaram. Tangannya sudah bergetar saat Luhan hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dihadapannya. Dia jadi berpikir seharusnya memang tidak berurusan dengan siapapun yang ada hubungannya dengan Kai. Mereka tidak bisa ditebak dan seperti lautan dalam.

Dan itu hanya penyesalan yang ia rasakan saat Luhan kemudian memegang pergelangan tangannya dan memberikannya sebuah senyum seringaian yang menakutkan. Mata sayu berbalut ketakutan yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat musnah berganti dengan tatapan dingin khas pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Jemari lentiknya yang terasa halus justru terasa seperti sebuah besi panas yang menyentuh kulitnya. Yang kemudian mencuri pisau lipatnya dan selanjutnya dia merasa gelap saat ia merasakan tengkuknya dihantam sesuatu. Seperti pukulan atau apapun itu. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak harus merasakan sakit dari Luhan yang membunuhnya dengan pisau miliknya sendiri.

Setidaknya.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Sehun tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya. Karena selama dua minggu ia menjadi siswa di DEUX, ia mengenal si mungil itu sebagai sebuah _'mawar'_ yang berada dikumpulan _para serigala_. Seseorang yang terlihat rapuh, seseorang yang butuh dilindungi, seseorang yang tidak seharusnya dilukai.

Setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan selama ini tentang si mungil teman sekelas Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo itu. Namun pikiran dan anggapan tentang si mungil dengan wajah bak malaikat itu sirna ketika dia melihat dengan mata miliknya sendiri. Tidak ada lagi tatapan hangat seperti sinar matahari pagi dari sorot matanya. Karena yang Sehun lihat malam itu adalah tatapan dingin dan juga ingin membunuh.

Tangan lentiknya memegang pergelangan tangan laki-laki dengan pisau itu, dan dengan tangan yang satunya mengambil pisau itu dan hampir menusuk laki-laki di bagian lehernya. Sehun yang entah bodoh atau apa kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dan memukul tengkuk laki-laki itu hingga jatuh tersungkur di jalanan aspal.

Membiarkan pisau itu akhirnya mengores di bagian punggung tangannya. Tidak terlalu dalam tapi cukup terasa perih.

"Luhan.." Sehun mencoba memanggil nama si mungil itu. Mencoba mencari tahu apa si mungil itu mengenalinya. Namun setelahnya Sehun harus menelan pil pahit. Luhan tidak memberi jawaban apapun dan menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau—" Luhan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dengan tidak terduga Sehun menariknya dalam pelukan hangat yang terasa begitu menenangkan. Mengusap ucuk kepalanya dan Luhan juga bisa merasakan Sehun mengambil pisau dari tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Itu akan melukaimu..." Sehun sebenarnya merutuki apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Astaga, dia entah seperti seorang idiot yang dengan sangat lancang menyentuh milik seorang Kim Jongin—Leader II A yang paling ditakuti di seantero DEUX! Dan Sehun bahkan sekarang tidak hanya menyentuhnya melainkan memeluknya. Sehun hanya berharap jika tidak ada anak buah Kai yang melihatnya dan bisa dipastikan Sehun akan menjadi mayat esok hari.

"Kau.. siapa?" Suara lirih Luhan terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya yang terdengar jauh lebih dingin dan menusuk. Dan itu membuat Sehun tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Aku Sehun. senang bertemu denganmu Luhan."

"Sehun, Aku melukaimu?" Suara lirih Luhan terdengar seperti pertanyaan tapi juga terdengar seperti memastikan. Dan Sehun tersenyum lagi. Sehun banyak tersenyum hanya untuk membuat Luhan tidak terlalu ketakutan padanya. Dan itu sebenarnya membuat Sehun terlihat seperti seorang idiot.

"Hanya luka kecil." Hening sejenak saat Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat. Itu karena Sehun merasa gugup. Ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang berada di pelukannya dan itu rasanya begitu hangat dan pas. Seakan Luhan yang mungil benar-benar diciptakan untuk Sehun peluk seperti ini. Duh, Sehun, Kai pasti akan memenggal kepalamu jika dia tahu apa yang baru saja terpikirkan oleh otakmu.

"Apa itu sakit?"

"Sedikit."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa. Kau—" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan saat matanya kemudian menemukan tiga orang lain yang sudah tersungkur tidak berdaya di belakang sana. Satu diantaranya penuh dengan luka lebam. Sejujurnya Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Tapi ketika nalarnya menyadari jika mungkin Luhan yang melakukan ini, entah kenapa hati Sehun merasa sakit dan tidak suka. "Ayo aku antar pulang. Kai—"

"Jangan!" Luhan melepas pelukannya dengan kasar dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan beritahu Kai. Kai akan menghukumku jika dia tahu aku... aku.. aku mengotori tanganku lagi. Kumohon Sehun.." Luhan mulai menangis dan Sehun tidak menyukainya.

Menghembuskan nafasnya, Sehun kemudian mengangguk. "Lalu aku harus apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, nampak ragu dan berpikir. "Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

* * *

OoO

* * *

"Sehun! Aku ini _manly_! Kau memberikanku plester dengan gambar hello kitty?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas dan kemudian mencubit hidung Luhan dengan malas (yang sebenarnya itu karena gemas) dan dengan paksa menempelkan plester itu disudur bibir Luhan yang mulai membiru. Sehun bahkan harus menahan nafasnya saat tangannya menyentuh kulit milik Luhan yang terasa begitu lembut. Belum lagi bau shampo yang menusuk indranya. Mereka bahkan menggunakan shampo yang sama tapi kenapa baunya terasa berbeda?

"Diam Luhan. Jangan bergerak. Aku tidak bisa mengobatimu! _Yak!_ Rusa China!"

"Sehun! Itu hello kitty!" Luhan bahkan masih memprotes tentang plester hello kitty yang sebenarnya juga Sehun gunakan di bagian punggung tangan kirinya.

Jadi, setelah Sehun memutuskan membawa Luhan, Sehun berhenti di apotik untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan P3K sebelum akhirnya membawa Luhan di apartemennya. Sehun tidak ingin mengambil risiko dan membawa Luhan ke rumahnya—sementara disana penuh dengan pengawasan kaki tangan ayahnya; yang mungkin bisa membuat Luhan kesulitan nanti.

Dan Sehun sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia dan Luhan tidak canggung sama sekali walau sebelumnya Luhan terus merengek untuk minta maaf karena luka gores di punggung tangan Sehun dan bahkan tidak mengindahkan dirinya sendiri yang mengenaskan dengan babak belur seperti itu.

"Aku juga memakainya, Luhan!" Sehun angkat punggung tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan plester hello kitty berwarna biru muda yang menempel dengan kain kassa. "Dan jangan membantah."

"Ugh! Menyebalkan." Luhan menggerutu saat Sehun kembali mengoleskan krim _pain killer_ yang terasa dingin di pelipisnya sebelum akhirnya Sehun tutup dengan kain kassa yang Sehun lipat dua dan menempelkannya dipelipis Luhan. Dengan plester hello kitty tentu saja. Itu tidak _manly_ sama sekali!

Masih dengan cemberut, "Terima kasih sudah menampungku Sehun. Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku padahal kau tidak dekat dengan Kai?"

Duh, Luhan. Sebenarnya Sehun juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat ini. Kau itu orang asing yang seperti penjajah baginya.

"Aku hanya..."

"Hanya?"

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya kasian padamu saja, kok. Dan jagan berpikir yang buruk tentang aku akan menggunakanmu untuk menaklukan DEUX."

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau tidak tertarik untuk menjadi _King_?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun santai. "Aku kesana hanya untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan tidak untuk menjadi penguasa."

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Iya." Sehun tersenyum. "Sesuatu yang berharga bagi Hyung-ku dan mungkin itu yang ingin dia lindungi."

Senyum Sehun membuat Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sehun mengingatkan Luhan pada seseorang di masa lalunya dulu. Masa lalu yang bagi Luhan terlihat seperti hitam dan putih. Atau bahkan abu-abu.

"Sehun.. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap. Membuat Sehun merasa seperti digelitik saat Luhan menatapnya seperti itu. "Sehun.. Apa kau mengenal Xiamu?"

Luhan berharap Sehun mampu memberikannya jawaban atas hitam dan putih miliknya. Atau mengubah abu-abu itu menjadi warna-warni yang seperti Luhan harapkan.

"Sehun.. kau kenal Xiamu?"

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Long time no see~ *kedip najis* eaaaa~maap update lama. Laptop belom balik dari service center ASUS bikin baper kadang kalau inget. :'') adakah yang masih nungguin ff ini?

Maaf kalau updatenya molor lagi chapter depan ya. Entah berapa bulan lagi. Hahaha.. *ketawa ala kadarnya*

Monggo Review seikhlasnya. :'')

17 Februari 2016

 _With Love,_

ーDeathSugar

* * *

 _-Fanfic ini untuk mengikuti GA dari HunHan INA di LINE-_


	6. Connection

_Hal yang pertama anak kecil itu lihat ketika ayahnya turun dari dalam mobil adalah anak kecil yang sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah anak yang ayahnya maksud sebagai Hyung-nya. Dulu ketika ia masih berumur lima tahun, ia tidak cukup mengerti kenapa ayahnya mengatakan jika anak laki-laki itu adalah saudaranya, sementara dia tidak lahir dari rahim ibunya._

 _Namun ketika ia mulai tumbuh—ia sudah sembilan tahun—dan cukup untuk tahu jika anak itu adalah anak dari hubungan gelap ayahnya dengan wanita lain._

 _Si mungil berambut gelap itu tidak melepas tatapan matanya pada anak kecil yang terus berada dalam genggaman ayahnya. Matanya begitu terluka dan nampak rapuh. Jika empat tahun lalu dia bisa melihat anak gelap ayahnya itu terlihat begitu mengagumkan—dengan senyuman malu-malu dan rasa takutnya ketika ia melihat kearah ibunya—kini tatapan itu berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan kosong._

 _Singkat kata; dia tidak bernyawa._

 _Anak laki-laki itu menyipit saat ayahnya menatap dia dan juga ibunya dengan tatapan mendominasi yang tidak seperti biasanya. Menatap nyalang kepada sang ibu yang terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran anak baru itu. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah ibunya begitu muram didepan ayahnya._

 _"Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Aku tidak perduli jika kau setuju atau tidak. Ini adalah perintah dan itu berarti mutlak." Sang ayah mengatakan dengan nada santai dan tenang. Seperti biasanya. Namun tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap sayang kepala anak kecil disampingnya._

 _Kapan terakhir ayah mengusap kepalanya seperti itu? Dia juga ingin ayahnya memperhatikan dirinya seperti anak itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang bukan dengan tatapan menuntut untuk dia bisa menjadi kuat karena dia adalah penerus keluarga. Mengusap sayang kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Baba menyayangimu." Bukan dengan "Anak ayah harus selalu bisa dibanggakan. Jadilah lebih kuat."_

 _Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya sebagai tuan muda ia merasa iri dengan seseorang. Terlebih orang itu adalah orang asing disini._

 _Dia tidak menyukai anak itu. Untuk awalnya tidak suka, kemudian ketidak sukaan itu menjadi benci. Sangat benci. Karena sejak kedatangannya disini, ayah dan ibunya selalu bertengkar. Ibunya menjadi pemabuk berat, tidak lagi tersenyum padanya dengan hangat, tidak lagi melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Hingga puncaknya saat malam hujan lebat, dia melihat ibunya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan dengan bau alkohol yang menusuk diusianya yang kesebelas tahun._

 _"Kenapa aku harus melahirkanmu? Kau sama sekali tidak membuat keparat itu mencintaiku! Memang dari awal harusnya aku menggugurkanmu!"_

 _"_ Eomma. _. jangan seperti ini lagi.."_

 _"Jangan panggil aku_ Eomma. _Kau sama brengseknya dengannya. Kau adalah darah dagingnya dan kau pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. Kenapa dulu aku harus menikah dengan ayahmu itu hingga aku harus melahirkanmu?!" Ibunya terlihat marah saat itu. Bersamaan dengan petir yang menyaut dengan teriakan ibunya. Umpatan ibunya untuknya yang membuatnya begitu sakit._

 _"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENGHARAPKAN ANAK SEPERTIMU!"_

 _Lusa setelahnya, dua hari sebelum dia berulang tahun ke dua belas, ibunya mati bunuh diri karena overdosis._

 _Seandainya jika anak laki-laki kesayangan ayahnya itu tidak ada, mungkin Ibunya akan tetap hidup. Ibunya tidak akan membencinya dan ibu akan tetap bersama dengannya. Kebencian itu memuncak. Sangat memuncak sampai akhirnya puncak itu berubah._

 _Tepat malam setelah ibunya dikremasi, anak laki-laki yang ia benci datang kedalam kamarnya. Mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan satu mangkuk sup rumput laut dan mengatakan padanya, "Maafkan aku."_

 _Malam itu, kebencian didalam hatinya menguap. Berubah menjadi rasa suka yang kemudian berubah menjadi rasa obsesi. Anak kecil yang ayahnya bawa itu, tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang manis dan indah. Indah seperti lautan dalam. Memikat. Membuatnya terobsesi dan mengabaikan bahwa anak laki-laki yang selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'aku ada disini. Aku tidak akan kemana-kemana.' adalah saudara tirinya. Anak itu adalah kakak laki-lakinya._

* * *

 **Wind-OSH**

 **.**

 **Story belong to, _DeathSugar_**

 **.**

 ** _Happy reading~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sorry typo(s). seperti biasa, sebenernya sudah di re-read tapi tetep aja ada nyempil typonya. TTTTT_**

 **…**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Kai lakukan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Luhan yang tengah bermain piano dengan Lay yang bermain gitar adalah hal yang paling melegakan dibanding apapun baginya. Hari ini sudah tiga hari semenjak Luhan hilang—astaga Kai bahkan hampir mati ketika tidak menemukan Luhan dimana-mana selama tiga hari itu. Kai sudah seperti orang kesetanan ketika semua orang suruhannya tidak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Bahkan Kai seperti orang gila ketika ia menyuruh Suho untuk pergi ke China dan mencari Luhan di kediaman mendiang sang mama dulu, namun hasilnya nihil. Luhan tidak ada disana.

Luhan menghilang layaknya ditelan bumi.

Kai berhenti di depan pintu ketika kedua orang itu masih tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Mereka masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Kai mendesah lega dan seketika kemarahannya meredam saat alunan tut piano Luhan dan petikan senar gitar Lay menyentuh indranya. Kai tersenyum, menahan satu lelehan air matanya untuk jatuh (itu karena Kai begitu lega) ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya dan menemukan Suho disampingnya. Pemuda Kim itu tersenyum padanya, memberi isyarat untuk Kai untuk diam sejenak. Setidaknya membiarkan Luhan dan Lay menyelesaikan permainan mereka.

Kai benar-benar lega. Setidaknya ketakutannya selama tiga hari ini tidak menjadi kenyataan. Tidak, seharusnya Kai memang tidak meragukan Luhan. Seharusnya memang Kai harus percaya pada si mungil yang kini begitu menikmati alunannya. Kai tahu, Luhan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Alunan lagu _你的愛_ dari Wang Leehom berhenti ketika Luhan membuka matanya dan kemudian membirkan Lay mengusak ucuk kepalanya. Kai melihat itu, namun membiarkannya—walau sebenarnya Kai tidak suka itu. Cemburu? Tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga. Kai tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata hubungan Luhan dengan Lay. Mereka begitu dekat—bahkan lebih dekat daripada dirinya—dan juga Luhan yang terkadang memperlakukan Lay seperti—duh kenapa Kai justru membahas Lay dan Luhan?

Mengabaikan pikiran _random_ miliknya barusan, Kai kini menatap kearah sepasang kelereng rusa yang kini menatap kearahnya dengan takut itu. Kai sebenarnya tidak ingin marah pada Luhan saat ini, namun ketika matanya menemukan sebuah luka yang ada di pelipis dan ujung bibir Luhan, emosi Kai mendadak mendidih. Tidak ada hal yang lebih membuatnya marah selain melihat Luhan terluka. Kai mengeraskan rahangnya, mendekat kearah Luhan dan seketika membuat si mungil itu mengerat ketakutan. Dia berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Kai tahu Luhan pasti ketakutan ketika menatap matanya yang berkilat marah, namun Kai tidak peduli dengan itu.

Melihat Luhan ketakutan adalah kesenangan sendiri untuk Kai, sejujurnya.

"Kai.. jangan.. kumohon.."

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berair dan siap untuk meledak. Luhan sudah siap untuk menangis sebelum akhirnya dia menatap bingung ketika melihat Kai kemudian tertawa. Kai tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk marah lebih dari ini pada Luhan. Ekspresi Luhan yang ingin menangis benar-benar imut dimatanya.

"Jangan pasang wajah itu diluar rumah, Lu." Tersenyum, "Kemari."

Memberikan gestur untuk mendekat dan Luhan menurut. Kai bawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, memelukanya erat dan sesekali mencium ucuk kepala itu lembut. Tidak melihat Luhan dalam waktu tiga hari setidaknya membuat Kai begitu merindukan si mungil keras kepala ini.

"Jangan pernah pergi selama itu lagi. Kau membuatku hampir gila."

"Maafkan aku, Kai."

"Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tempatku disini bukan?"

"Ya. tempatmu disini." Kai tersenyum walau sejujurnya senyum itu terlihat begitu putus asa, "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku seperti Eomma dulu lakukan padaku."

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku janji.."

Mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ya.. seharusnya memang seperti itu 'kan?"

"Kai.. kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit.." hening sejenak, "... resah, mungkin?"

Luhan melepas pelukan itu, menatap kearah Kai dan kemudian mengecup bibir itu pelan, "Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi." Memberikan sebuah senyum kekanakan dan memohon, "Jangan hukum aku, ya?"

Kai bisa tersenyum lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini Luhan masih benar-benar ada didalam kuasanya. Luhan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dan memang seharusnya Luhan pergi. Tempat Luhan memang hanya ada disini. Bersama dengan dirinya, karena rumah Luhan ada disini. Rumah itu adalah dirinya; Kai.

* * *

"Lay, kau sudah tidur?" Luhan berbisik saat membalik posisi tidurnya yang sebelumnya memunggungi Lay kini menjadi menghadap kearah laki-laki dengan lesung pipit itu. Luhan menggeliat, mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Lay—berniat untuk membangunkan laki-laki itu.

"Ada apa? Kau lapar?" Luhan terkikik tanpa suara saat Lay terdengar kesal dari suaranya. Tangannya meraba kearah nakas disampingnya untuk menyalakan lampu tidur disampingnya dan membuat cahaya menerangi wajahnya yang terlihat begitu lelah. "Luhan.. astaga.. ini dini hari." Keluh Lay.

"Lay.. apa Kai benar-benar marah padaku saat aku pergi?"

Lay terdengar berdecak dan kemudian mencubit hidung Luhan tanda kesal. "Kau hampir membuat Chen dan Tao mati karena tidak bisa mencegahmu pergi. Dan kemudian membuat Junmyeon harus ke Beijing untuk mencarimu. Dan lagi kau hampir membuat semua orang dirumah ini dipecat karena tidak menemukanmu."

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud." Sesal Luhan.

"Kau kemana tiga hari ini?" tanya Lay dengan suara lembut. Mendekatkan posisinya dengan Luhan dan kemudian menggenggam jemari Luhan erat. Lay tahu jika Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Hatinya.

Bersama Luhan hampir selama hidupnya setidaknya membuat pemuda Zhang itu hapal dengan perilaku si mungil itu ketika hatinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Awalnya aku datang ke toko Sica untuk memberikan kado untuk Kai. Tiga hari lagi Kai ulang tahun dan itu—"

Lay memotong, "Lusa adalah hari kematian Nyonya Kim."

"Lay.." suara Luhan terdengar sedih. Kamar gelap itu mungkin tidak begitu terang untuk Luhan melihat wajah Lay saat ini, namun Luhan setidaknya bisa tahu dari suara Lay yang terdengar tidak suka saat menyebut nama Nyonya Kim.

"Lu.. berhenti menyalahkan dirimu atas sesuatu yang bukan kesalahanmu." Mendesah berat, "Nyonya Kim meninggal karena dia depresi bukan karena kesalahanmu."

"Tapi Lay.. aku—"

"Ya Tuhan! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jika itu bukan kesalahanmu! Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas apa yang tidak pernah kau lakukan!"

"Tapi aku penyebab itu semua."

"Bukan! Kau tidak pernah salah! Nyonya Kim depresi dan dia bunuh diri. Dan itu bukan salahmu."

"Lay kau marah?" Luhan menyembik saat mengatakannya.

"Kalau boleh aku jujur, Ya, Aku marah! Marah pada pikiran kolotmu tentang dosa yang tidak pernah kau lakukan! Kau tidak salah apapun, Lu. Dan tidak seharusnya kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri—masa depanmu dan bahkan _'siapa dirimu'_ untuk menebus rasa bersalah tanpa sebab itu!"

"Lay, seandainya aku—"

"Lu! Cukup! Jangan lanjutkan lagi. Sungguh, aku benci jika sudah menyangkut dengan rasa bersalahmu dan juga hubunganmu dengan Kai! Kalian begitu rumit! Aku mengantuk dan aku ingin tidur! Selamat malam."

Luhan memberengut, menatap punggung Lay yang kini berada dihadapannya. _Selalu seperti ini_ , batinnya. Luhan memang tidak seharusnya membahas masalah Ibu Kai dengan Lay.

Memeluk Lay dari belakang, "Lay, maafkan aku." Pelukan itu semakin mengerat, "Lay.. aku bertemu seseorang yang terlihat seperti Xiamu." Hening sejenak, "Dia mengingatkanku tentang Xiamu, tentang banyak hal. Tidak terduga, tidak terbaca tapi terasa hangat. Dia menolongku; memberiku tempat tinggal dan kemudian mengobatiku. Merahasiakanku jika aku berada bersamanya. Dia bahkan sekilas terlihat seperti Xiamu."

Lay tidak menjawab tapi nafasnya terasa sedikit memberat. Rahangnya mengeras, ingin membalik posisinya dan kemudian mengorek informasi pada Luhan, namun hatinya menahannya. Membiarkan Luhan untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya. Atau lebih tepatnya—mungkin—Lay tidak yakin bisa menahan dirinya jika dia mendapati kenyataan yang tidak ingin dia ketahui. Lay sudah cukup lelah dengan Luhan dan juga Kai, tidak untuk kemudian masalah Xiamu kembali masuk dalam hidup Luhan. Xiamu sudah pergi dan sudah seharusnya memang Luhan tidak berurusan dengan apapun yang menyangkut Xiamu.

"Selama aku pergi kemarin.. aku menginap di apartemen seseorang yang mengingatkanku pada Xiamu. Dia…" hening sejenak, "… Oh Sehun."

Lay berharap bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

* * *

…

* * *

"Sehun.. Apa kau mengenal Xiamu?"

 _Sehun masih ingat ketika malam itu Luhan bertanya padanya dengan tatapan bertanya penuh harap. Seakan Sehun adalah seseorang yang mampu merubah hidupnya dengan jawaban yang akan dia berikan pada Luhan nanti. Sehun menggernyit - bingung - saat Luhan bertanya tentang Xiamu padanya._

 _"Xiamu? Siapa? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Apa dia murid DEUX juga?"_

 _Sehun sadar jika dia tidak memberikan jawaban yang Luhan inginkan. Tapi setidaknya itu juga menjawab secara tidak langsung;_

 _Sehun tidak mengenal Xiamu._

 _Sehun bisa melihat Luhan yang mendesah lesu. Memberengut lucu sebelum akhirnya membiarkan dirinya terbungkus selimut dan menggumam tidak jelas._

 _"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu Xiamu."_

 _Kenapa justru Sehun yang minta maaf? Dia memang tidak mengenal siapa itu Xiamu dan kenapa dia harus merasa bersalah pada si mungil yang kini terbungkus selimut itu? Sehun selalu tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri ketika dia bersama Luhan. Hanya karena melihat wajah manis itu kemudian memberengut sedih,Sehun merasa tidak nyaman._

 _"Mau cerita siapa itu Xiamu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."_

 _"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Dia menghilang dan mungkin memang seharusnya aku tidak berharap lagi."_

 _"Dia pacarmu?" Ada gejolak aneh saat Sehun mengatakan itu. Rasa tidak suka, mungkin? Duh._

 _"Bukan." Luhan kembali duduk dari posisi sebelumnya, "Dia temanku dari China. Tapi dia menghilang setelah orang asing menyerang kami, tiga tahun lalu."_

 _"Dia menghilang?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk, "Mereka bilang Xiamu mati. Tapi aku percaya dia masih hidup."_

 _"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia masih hidup?" Sehun penasaran._

 _"Karena seminggu setelah dia menghilang, seseorang datang padaku dan mengatakan Xiamu menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Sebuah kalung untukku." Luhan tersenyum saat mengatakannya. "Perempuan itu bilang, "Xiamu, dia sudah bahagia sekarang." begitu. Jadi—" Luhan tersenyum lagi kearah Sehun, "Dia sekilas terlihat mirip denganmu Sehun. Maafkan aku, kukira kau kenal dengan Xiamu. Kau mungkin cocok jadi adik Xiamu."_

 _Sehun tersenyum -memaksa sebuah senyuman lebih tepatnya- ketika kata-kata Luhan sebelumnya memenuhi pikirannya. Astaga.. banyak orang China yang pindah ke Korea dan tidak seharusnya Sehun bertanya tentang King DEUX sebelum Kai. Lagipula itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu, dan mungkin Luhan juga tidak mengenal siapa King DEUX sebelum Kai, bukan?_

 _"Sehun.. terima kasih sudah menolongku." Luhan tersenyum begitu tulus, dan saat mata Sehun terpasung pada senyuman itu, Sehun merasa dunia benar-benar terpusat pada si mungil ini. "Selamat malam."_

 _Malam itu, Sehun tidur begitu nyenyak dan nyaman. Dengan Luhan yang meringkuk disampingnya dan pagi harinya, Sehun menemukan Luhan meringkuk dan memeluknya dengan wajah tidur yang polos dan seperti bayi. Begitu tenang dan cantik dengan sinar matahari yang menelusup masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah jendela dan menyentuh kulit Luhan._

 _Luhan terlalu indah. Dan itu membuat jantung Sehun berhenti berdetak beberapa saat._

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _"Chibi!"_ Baekhyun menoleh kesal saat ia mendengar si telinga yoda menyebalkan nan brengsek Park Chanyeol itu memanggilnya dengan nama yang aneh. _Chibi?_ Apa-apaan itu. Namun apapun yang keluar dari mulut si brengsek menyebalkan itu untuknya, pasti tidak pernah jauh darisebuah hinaan atau ejekan.

Baekhyun menyipit, menatap malas kearah salah satu leader kelas III itu. "Ada apa lagi? Aku sibuk!"ucap Baekhyun sinis.

Chanyeol memberikan ekspresi tidak suka. Memberi Baekhyun sebuah decakan kesal dan kemudian mendekat kearah si mungil puppy itu beberapa langkah. "Kau berani sekarang? Sejak kapan kau berani padaku?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Mentang-mentang ada Sehun yang melindungimu?"

"Kau tahu itu." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Aku tidak takut padamu lagi, Park!" Jawab Baekhyun bangga, "Asal kau tahu saja, Sehun akan memukulmu jika kau mengerjaiku lagi."

Chanyeol hampir tertawa, namun selanjutnya menahan itu dan justru memberi tatapan datar pada si mungil puppy itu, "Hey Chibi! Bilang pada Oh Sehun itu.. aku menunggunya besok sore di belakang sekolah."

"Mau apa kau bertemu dengan Sehun?"

"Aku mau bergabung dengan kelompoknya. Suruh dia datang sendiri."

"Kau bercanda?" Baekhyun tertawa mengejek, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai Sehun. Dan lagi.. kau menyebalkan dan seharusnya kau tidak masuk dalam kelompok kami."

"Sudah bilang saja seperti itu.. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan pada Sehun kali ini. Bilang saja pada leader kelas II-D itu jika Park Chanyeol ingin bicara tentang Wu Shixun."

* * *

….

* * *

"Apa-apaan Si Bajingan Park itu! Menyuruhku seenaknya ini dan itu. Aku kan bukan _kacung_ nya lagi. Sialan! Berani-beraninya dia!"

Baekhyun terus saja menggurutu sepanjang jalan menuju ke markas mereka; Lapangan basket halaman belakang sekolah. Entah sejak kapan tempat itu menjadi markas Sehun dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sehun bilang suka tempat itu karena sejuk dan sepi. Padahal kenyataannya tempat itu sepi karena dekat gudang dan memang jarang digunakan serta kumuh. Namun sejak mereka bertiga menggunakan itu untuk markas -dibantu dengan beberapa anak kelas II-D yang dengan senang hati membantu- tempat itu jauh lebih layak. Kadang Sehun dan beberapa anak-anak II-D suka bermain basket disana. Baekhyun bersumpah jika Sehun yang bermain basket benar-benar tampan. Duh, membayangkan Sehun yang berkeringat seketika membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas.

Menggelengkan kepalanya tentang pikiran _random_ miliknya tadi, Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya saat mata puppy miliknya menemukan Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang dengan RapMon dan pengikut setianya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal RapMon danpengikut setianya, setelah kekalahannya kemarin mereka menjadi dekat. Ya setidaknya tidak dekat dalam artian teman dekat hanya sebatas teman kelompok, tidak lebih. Dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah menerima kekalahannya pada Sehun.

Lagian, memang sudah peraturan jika kau kalah, kau harus menjadi pengikut si pemenang.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Cibir Hoseok—si J-Hope—saat Baekhyun meletakkan soft drink itu ditanah, "Kukira kau tersesat."

"Diam kau!" Jawab Baekhyun kesal, "Aku tadi bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol."

"Kau dikerjai lagi Baek?" Itu Kyungsoo yang menatap Baekhyun iba. Semua orang di DEUX tahu sejahil apa Park Chanyeol itu pada Baekhyun. Memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti sebuah mainannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" Baekhyun kesal sekali, sungguh. "Dia mana berani mengerjaiku lagi. Jika dia berani aku akan menendang _burung_ nya."

Suga bahkan harus tersedak soft drink miliknya sendiri karena omongan semi vulgar Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan berani."

"Aku berani! Aku tidak selemah itu." Sahut Baekhyun tidak terima. Harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki merasa tersakiti. "Aku akan benar-benar menendang _burung_ si Park Chanyeol sama seperti Kyungsoo yang berani menendang bokong Chanyeol dulu."

Seketika semua mata tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau menendang bokong Park Chayeol." Itu RapMon yang mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya karena begitu penasaran.

Nyengir, "Aku melakukannya itu pun karena dia sedang tertidur. Hehe"

Dan jawaban Kyungsoo membuat serangan memutar bola mata bersamaan untuk lima orang lainnya.

Sehun berdeham, membuat semua tatapan mata tertuju padanya, "Ada apa Park Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun memotong, "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu besok sore disini. Hanya sendiri. Dia ingin bergabung dengan kelompok kita. Sehun, kau akan datang 'kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk rambutnya, "Apa aku akan baik-baik saja? Maksudku, aku malas untuk bertarung lagi. Luka setelah melawan Namjoon kemarin saja masih terasa sakit."

"Jangan datang kalau begitu. Chanyeol mungkin hanya mengerjai Baekhyun. Dia kan suka mengerjai Baekhyun." Itu Kyungsoo yang kemudian mendapat tatapan menyipit tidak terima dari Baekhyun.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo benar." RapMon yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Apapun yang terjadi besok sore, jika itu berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol kurasa tidak akan baik. Apalagi dia menginginkanmu datang sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kau masih hidup lusa."

"Ya! Kau mendoakan Sehun mati?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyalak.

"Bukan begitu." RapMon berdecak, susah jika sudah berurusan dengan dua dayang Sehun yang kelewat posesive seperti Ibu Sehun ini, "Siapapun tahu Park Chanyeol itu seperti apa. Dia pernah menjadi salah satu petinggi Wolf, salah satu kepercayaan Kai dulu. Dan sekarang ingin bergabung dengan kita? Itu aneh sekali."

"Mencurigakan." Ujar J-Hope. "Padahal kita bukan kelompok kuat. Sehun juga tidak tertarik menjadi King." Semua orang mengangguk setuju, "Pendek, apa Chanyeol mengatakan hal lain?"

Baekhyun melotot tidak suka. Si J-Hope memanggilnya pendek. Brengsek sekali, "Dia bilang, ingin bicara tentang Xun.. Qun.. duh apa sih.. aku lupa. Sebentar.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, nampak mengingat dengan wajah yang lucu, "Ya! Wu Shixun! Park Bajingan Chanyeol ingin bicara tentang Wu Shixun."

Sehun mematung terkejut. Darimana Park Chanyeol tahu nama aslinya?

* * *

…..

* * *

Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan mencuri moment Sehun dengan teman-temannya menjadi hobi barunya. Entah sejak kapan dia menyukai melihat Sehun diam-diam dari jauh seperti ini. Rasanya lucu sekali ketika melihat Sehun dari kejauhan. Kadang Sehun akan tersenyum tipis, atau kadang memasang wajah datar atau kadang wajah malas saat melihat Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo melakukan hal bodoh.

Atau hal yang paling membuat Luhan begitu penasaran adalah… ekspresi Sehun saat memakan telur gulung buatan Kyungsoo.

"Apa masakan Kyungsoo seenak itu?" Gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. "Telur gulung itu terlihat enak sekali. Apa harus aku meminta Kyungsoo membuatkan untukku? Tapi aku tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Dan pasti terlihat aneh sekali."

Dan banyak gumaman lain yang Luhan keluarkan. Luhan kadang suka menggerutu kesal ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang menggunakan Sehun sebagai tamengnya ketika anak laki-laki berambut biru seperti kucing itu terlihat marah padanya. Apa-apaan Baekhyun itu? Huh.. Baekhyun benar-benar sjsmlslshsksv

"Luhan? kau sedang apa disini?"

"Mengamati Sehun."

"Mengamati Sehun? Apa aku salah dengar?"

Luhan menoleh gugup ketika iamelihat mantan _leader_ kelas II-D itu berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat Luhan tidak nyaman.

"Kau salah dengar. Haha.."

"Kau bilang tadi mengamati Sehun?"

"Apa?! Kau—mengamati Sehun? Untuk apa?! Jangan bercanda!"

Luhan memerah, menahan malu. Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan pergi dari situ secepatnya. Astaga.. kenapa Luhan bisa seceroboh itu. Si RapMon itu pasti akan mengadu pada Sehun dan tamatlah riwayat Luhan. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, memukul kepalanya beberapa kali sambil menggumpat bodoh. Membuat beberapa siswa yang ada dikoridor lantai dua menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

Masuk kedalam kelas miliknya sendiri, dan menemukan Lay yang sedang bersama Suho.

"Yixing~" Lay menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung. Tidak biasanya Luhan memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya. "Xing~" Dan Luhan kemudian menubruknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Lay.

Dan itu tandanya Luhan sedang tidak baik. Moodnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin aku ketahuan oleh teman _leader_ kelas II-D ketika memperhatikannya diam-diam. Mereka pasti akan menertawakanku." Ucap Luhan dalam bahasa mandarin. Lay menelan ludahnya, dia bersyukur Suho tidak menguasai bahasa mandarin. Lay tidak bisa membayangkan jika Suho tahu, mungkin Luhan akan habis ditangan Kai.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya melihat mereka. Awalnya tidak sengaja. Tapi mereka terlihat begitu bahagia walau mereka hanya berlima. Begitu dekat. Dan melihat dia tersenyum saat temannya dikerjai begitu lucu dan ya... aku malu sekali."

"Mereka pasti menertawakanku. Aku terlihat begitu bodoh." Luhan menggerutu.

"Berhenti mengamatinya kalau begitu. Kai tidak akan menyukainya." Lay mendesah, mengusap punggung Luhan dan memberikan tatapan matanya pada Suho yang terlihat kesal sebagai tanda minta maaf untuk sedikit mengabaikannya. Namun Suho cukup paham walau kadang dia sering cemburu pada Luhan. Lay, terlihat jadi lebih jantan jika bersama Luhan. Seperti kehadiran Luhan disamping Lay memunculkan sisi _seme_ untuk si lesung pipit itu.

Dan Suho tidak suka itu.

" _Ahem!"_ Suho berdeham, membuat pelukan Luhan pada Lay terlepas dan kemudian dia menyengir. Merasa tidak enak hati juga telah menganggu waktu Lay dan juga Suho bersama. "Apa kalian sudah selesai? Kurasa kuncup bunga dikepalaku sudah mulai mekar."

Luhan memberengut dan meninju pelan lengan Suho. "Kau tidak asik!"

* * *

。。。

* * *

Luhan tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Oh Sehun sore harinya saat ia akan membeli _ramyeon_ di kedai bibi An dengan Lay. Ketika dia tahu Kai tidak sedang ada di rumah karena bertemu dengan sang ayah, Luhan menyeret Lay yang masih tertidur dengan paksa ke kedai favoritnya itu. Gerutuan dan sumpah serampah Lay terdengar dari mereka berangkat tadi.

Namun untuk membayangkan bertemu Oh Sehun dengan kedua teman mininya—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—tidaklah yang Luhan harapkan. Setidaknya jika bertemu hanya dengan Sehun (tanpa dua makhluk mini itu) Luhan tidak akan keberatan.

 _Ehem!_

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang tengah duduk sendirian di meja kosong satu-satunya yang tersisa.

Luhan hampir saja menjawab kalau dia datang dengan Lay, namun ketika bibir bebek Baekhyun menyela membuat Luhan cemberut. Luhan tidak suka dengan Baekhyun entah karena apa. Rasanya Baekhyun terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Dan lagipula apa-apaan si Baekhyun itu, memegang ujung blazer Sehun seakan Sehun adalah kakaknya. _Huh?_

"Apa kau bersama Kai? Kalau iya, Sehun, ayo kita pindah!"

"Aku tidak bersama Kai! Kalian boleh duduk disini! Lagipula meja lainnya penuh." Ucap Luhan menggebu, tidak rela jika Sehun harus pergi.

Dan berakhirlah Luhan dengan segala keheningan diantara mereka berlima. Lay sudah kembali dan begitu terkejut ketika ia menemukan Luhan duduk bersama komplotan Oh Sehun.

"Apa ini akan baik-baik saja? Kai tidak akan membunuh kami besok 'kan?"

Lay tertawa pelan, mengerti maksud yang Kyungsoo katakan. Duduk bersama Luhan rasanya seperti mencari dewa kematian bernama Kai. "Kai tidak akan membunuh kalian. Mungkin hanya memberi pelajaran sedikit pada kalian besok di sekolah."

"Lay! Kau membuat mereka takut!" Itu adalah Luhan yang kemudian memberikan tatapan melotot kearah Lay yang justru membuat tawa Lay semakin meledak, "Lay hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Ketika Baekhyun ingin membuka bibirnya, pelayan datang dengan pesanan mereka. Luhan tersenyum senang dan kemudian mengambil sumpit miliknya sebelum akhirnya sumpit lain masuk kedalam mangkuk ramyeon miliknya dan menggambil kuning telur miliknya dan diganti dengan tempura udang.

"Kau tidak suka kuning telur 'kan. Jadi tempura itu milikmu."

Lay, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersedak bersamaan dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Oh Sehun dan Luhan.. sejak kapan?

Baekhyun sudah kembali ingin membuka bibir bebeknya dan memborbardir Oh Sehun dengan pertanyaan menusuknya sebelum kemudian mata sipitnya melihat Luhan yang bersemu. Baekhyun harap dia salah lihat. Namun senyum malu-malu Luhan dan juga senyum tipis Sehun saat mengatakan Luhan tidak suka kuning telur dan memberi tempura udang itu menampar Baekhyun.

 _Astaga, Sehun, kau menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri !_

Ketika ketiga pasang mata lain menatap Luhan dan Sehun penuh tanya, Sehun dan Luhan masih tidak menyadari itu. Tiga hari rasanya cukup untuk tahu apa yang tidak disukai dan disukai mereka berdua. Luhan tidak suka kuning telur dan kacang polong, dan Sehun yang tidak suka udang. Luhan yang tidak bisa tidur sendiri dan benci kegelapan dan Sehun yang masih suka minum susu sebelum saat tidur. Tiga hari rasanya cukup membuat mereka menjadi dekat dan seakan mengerti satu sama lain. Walau kadang ketika sampai di sekolah mereka berdua akan menjadi orang asing dan seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Em.. kalian sudah saling kenal?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan nada hati-hati. "Sehun, kau mengenal Luhan?"

Sehun dan Luhan baru saja sadar kebodohan mereka.

* * *

 _"Jadi bagaimana?"_ Suara diseberang sana terdengar santai. _"Sudah menemukan siapa anak keluarga Wu itu?"_

"Sudah tuan." Ucapnya. _"_ Anak keluarga Wu itu adalah Oh Sehun. Murid baru di DEUX."

Suara berat diseberang telfon terdengar tengah tertawa, _"Apa Kai dan Luhan sudah tahu?"_

"Belum tuan. Tuan muda belum mengatahui siapa Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya."

 _"Apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan mereka tahu tentang ini."_ Hening sejenak, _"Dan lagi.. Besok adalah hari Sooyoung meninggal. Aku titip Jong In padamu."_

"Baik, Tuan. Saya mengerti."

 _"Dan satu lagi, **Lotus..** Awasi terus anak keluarga Wu itu baik-baik. Aku percaya padamu dan juga kelompokmu."_

Dan sambungan itu terputus.

Pemuda dalam kegelapan itu mendesah berat. Memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana dan menggusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tampak begitu frustasi dan lelah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu tersenyum kearah pemuda yang kini menatapnya khawatir itu. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah selesai?"

Pemuda yang lain mengangguk, "Sudah. Setelah ini mau menggantarku kesatu tempat? Aku harus menggambil sesuatu.."

"Kemana?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Pemuda yang lebih manis nyengir, "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang tadi menghubungimu? Kai?"

Dia menggeleng, "Hanya teman."

"Benarkah?"

Dia mengangguk, "Lay, kau terlihat lelah. Mau makan ice cream?"

Dia tersenyum. Merangkul pundak Luhan dan membawanya menuju mobil dimana dua orang pengawal yang sudah menunggu mereka. "Aku mengantuk. Butuh tidur lebih banyak."

Lay lelah. Lelah dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga dunianya sendiri. Dia lelah dan ingin ini segera berakhir.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Yuhuu~ ada yang penasaran sama apa yang terjadi 3 hari antara Sehun dan Luhan ? :3 huhuhu~ akan diceritakan di chapter depan mungkin atau depannya lagi yang entah kapan akan update. /ditoyor/

Kalau kalian baca dengan seksama *tsah* di chapter sebelumnya mesti sekarang sudah tahu siapa anak kecil di flashback itu dan mungkin hubungan Luhan sama Kai. Hahaha~ XDD siapa itu Lay.

Sebenarnya setiap orang yang ada dilingkup Luhan – Kai – Lay – Sehun – Kris dan siapa itu Xiamu saling berhubungan kok. Chanyeol udah mau masuk kelompok Sehun. Dan tinggal menunggu waktu Sehun sama Luhan.. aw.. Luhan sudah ada kuncup-kuncup bunga-bunga~ I feel free~~~ *menggelinding*

Boleh review seikhlasnyaa~

9 Maret 2016

With Love,

 _DeathSugar_


	7. 护送

_"Chanyeol?"_

 _Park Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi setelah kejadian hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah Jessica yang berjalan kearahnya dengan begitu elegan dengan menenteng beberapa tas dengan brand berharga ratusan dolar. Mau tak mau membuat Chanyeol harus mengernyit heran dan malu dengan tatapan beberapa anak buahnya yang menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan menggoda. Menganggap Jessica adalah pacarnya._

 _"Kau berkencan dengan noona-noona?" adalah hal pertama yang Chanyeol dapatkan dari teman sekelasnya yang berambut coklat tua itu dan membuat Chanyeol menghadiahkan satu jitakan keras di kepala si rambut coklat tua_ _hingga membuat si rambut coklat meringis._

 _Memilih untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan temannya dengan tidak menjawabnya dan lebih fokus pada perempuan yang kini tersenyum bergitu cerah kearahnya, "Noona, sedang apa kau disini?"_

 _"Aku harusnya yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?" masih dengan memertahankan lengkungan bibirnya, "Anak DEUX jarang sekali kesini apalagi masih dengan almamater sekolah kalian. Itu begitu menarik perhatian."_

 _Mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak membuat onar lagian." Siapa yang peduli dengan almamater mereka. Mereka hanya mengahabiskan waktu di game centre dan makan, bukan tawuran atau akan melakukan perampokan. Kadang orang-orang terlalu berlebihan pada anak-anak DEUX dan menganggap mereka hanya pembuat onar dan meresahkan; yang sayangnya harus Chanyeol akui itu. sebagian dari mereka kadang memang suka membuat onar dan meresahkan. Tapi Chanyeol dan kawanannya tidak._ _Mereka anak baik-baik dan tidak menganggu ketertiban umum, biasanya sih._

 _Berdecak, "Chan, kau sudah bertemu dengan adik Kris?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng sebagai jawaban, merasa aneh dengan apa yang Jessica tanyakan. Lama tidak bertemu dengan perempuan itu rasanya asing jika membahas tentang Kris lagi. "Adik Kris-hyung bukankah berada di China?"_

 _Jessica menatap bingung kearah Chanyeol, "Kau tidak tahu, adik Kris sekarang ada di DEUX. Dia bersekolah disana."_

 _"Shixun ada di DEUX? Kau bercanda! Ayahnya tidak akan mengizinkannya." Chanyeol tahu seberapa menyeramkannya Tuan Wu. Chanyeol sekali melihatnya di rumah sakit saat Kris ditemukan tidak bernyawa saat itu. Tuan Wu terlihat begitu murka._

 _"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang dia berada di DEUX untuk mencari petunjuk kematian Kris." Jessica terlihat begitu yakin._

 _"Jangan bercanda, noona. Seingatku tidak ada siswa yang bernama Shixun."_

 _"Tentu saja tidak ada." Sahut Jessica, "Dia memakai nama Koreanya. Oh Sehun. Adik Kris bernama Oh Sehun."_

* * *

.

Wind-OSH

.

Story belong to me, DeathSugar

.

Typo(s). happy reading~

.

* * *

"Kau sudah siap?"

Luhan tersenyum saat dia menemukan Lay yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum berhias lesung pipit itu. pemuda Zhang itu mengenakan setelan kemeja hitam dengan celana kain berwarna senada. Luhan bisa melihat Lay yang membawa satu tangkai bunga mawar hijau segar. Bunga itu adalah pesanan Luhan, ngomong-ngomong.

Mengancingkan satu kancing di pergelangan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman tipis kearah Lay. "Aku siap. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

Lay mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Membiarkan Luhan mengambil satu tangkai mawar hijau yang ada ditangannya dan kemudian mengekor dibelakang Luhan. Langkah kaki mereka kemudian membawa pada sebuah ruang yang melewati halaman belakang, sebuah rumah kaca kecil yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga dan tanaman hias. Disana terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah berkumpul, Luhan tahu beberapa dari mereka adalah petinggi di perusahaan dan juga kepercayaan. Dari arah belakang seperti ini, Luhan bisa melihat punggung milik Suho yang sama menggunakan setelan hitam-hitam. Namun dari sekian banyak orang yang berkumpul disana, Luhan tidak menemukan orang itu.

 _Kai._

Luhan tidak menemukan Kai disana.

Mendesah, membiarkan perasaan sesak dan juga rasa bersalah kemudian menggerongoti dadanya, mencekiknya dan meremas ulu hatinya hingga bernanah. Ini sudah lima tahun, dan Luhan masih tetap merasakan hal yang sama setiap tahunnya. Kakinya mendadak mendingin dan keringat karena gugup selalu menjumpainya. Kelereng coklat jernihnya mendadak menjadi buram dan tidak fokus. Bukan karena Luhan ingin menangis, Luhan juga tidak tahu perasaan apa yang menggerongoti hatinya.

Jemari lentiknya perlahan mendingin, basah bukan karena keringat, namun karena sapaan dari duri sang mawar. Menghantarkan rasa perih yang Luhan gunakan untuk membuatnya tetap sadar dan tidak jatuh ketanah. Tangannya yang terbebas dia biarkan untuk Lay genggam, namun Luhan tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang Lay katakan. Telinganya mendadak menjadi tuli. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat kala sang cakrawala mulai menggelap layaknya ikut berduka.

Langit gelap bukan karena sang malam mulai menampakkan kekuasaan kegelapannya, namun langgit menggelap kelabu dan perlahan kilatan-kilatan putih tanpa suara terlihat. Membelah langit dengan akar-akar putih layaknya cambuk. Mencekam, menakutinya, membuatnya mendadak ingin terjatuh. Rasa dingin bercampur perih itu menyatu, bersahutan dengan kilatan putih yang diikuti tetesan langit yang menangis. Memberikan rasa pilu saat Luhan mulai meletakkan satu tangkai mawar hijau dihadapan wanita berparas ayu dalam pigura itu.

 **Kim S** **oo** **Young.**

 _26 Nopember 19xx – 29 Maret 20xx_

Luhan berdiri beberapa detik dihadapan wanita berparas ayu itu. wanita itu sama sekali tidak terlihat mirip dengan Kai. hal yang Kai warisi dari wanita itu mungkin hanya kulit tan yang menjadi khas seorang Kim Kai. matanya terpasung sepersekian detik, mematung dihadapan wanita itu dengan tatapan penuh dosa dan rasa bersalah. Luhan mematung, menatap nanar tangkai mawar miliknya yang terlihat sedikit bercak darah. Mengabaikan gemuruh hujan yang mulai deras jatuh. Mengabaikan Lay yang menatapnya iba. Mengabaikan kakinya yang perlahan melemas dan dia yang mencekik napasnya sendiri saat halusinya melihat wajah ayu dalam pigura itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan benci.

Hal yang terakhir dia dengar adalah suara Lay yang memanggil namanya. Bukan dengan Lu Han, melainkan Tuan Muda Han.

 ** _Kim Luhan._**

Kapan terakhir kali Luhan memakai nama itu?

* * *

 _"Kau harus makan banyak kuning telur untuk tumbuh dengan baik, Sehun!" Itu adalah Luhan yang meletakkan kuning telur miliknya kedalam mangkuk berisi ramyeon milik Sehun. Ini adalah hari kedua dia melarikan diri dari Kai dan menumpang hidup dirumah Oh Sehun. Luhan tidak mungkin menggunakan kartu kredit untuk menyewa hotel, yang mana akan membuat Kai lebih mudah menemukannya. Mematikan ponselnya dan melakukan penyamaran gila yang dia lakukan didepan seorang Oh Sehun._

 _"Kau harusnya makan banyak tempura udang untuk membuatmu cepat tinggi, Han." Balas Sehun dengan sebuah cengiran polos di wajahnya._

 _"Udang tidak mengandung kalsium untuk aku bisa tumbuh tinggi, Tuan Oh." Balas Luhan kesal. Memberengut dan mulai memakan ramyeon pedas yang dia pesan sebelumnya._

 _._

 _"Kau sudah tujuh belas, seharusnya tidak perlu minum susu hangat sebelum tidur."_

 _"Ini akan membuatku cepat tumbuh!" Sahut Sehun saat menatap kearah Luhan. "Dan lagi aku tidak bisa tidur jika lampu kamar tetap terang."_

 _"Sehun, kumohon biarkan lampunya tetap terang. Aku takut gelap."_

 _._

 _"Aku suka rasa coklat. Kau mau pesan bubble tea juga? Mau pesan rasa apa?"_

 _"Aku lebih suka kopi."_

 _Berdecak, "Kopi tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Bagaimana dengan rasa taro?"_

 _._

 _"Aku harus pulang besok. Sehun terima kasih sudah menampungku."_

 _"Ya, kau memang seharusnya pulang. Semua orang pasti mencarimu."_

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu setelah ini?"_

 _"Tentu. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai tentu saja."_

 _"Sehun, terimakasih."_

 _"Ya, sekarang tidurlah."_

 _"Sehun.."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia menyebalkan."_

Ini hanya mimpi, tiga hari yang dia lalui bersama Oh Sehun kenapa bisa seindah ini? Begitu bebas dan tanpa beban. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Bisakah tiga hari itu tetap berlanjut menjadi satu minggu, satu bulan, satu tahun dan seterusnya ?

Luhan hanya ingin hari-hari seperti itu—hari-harinya bersama Oh Sehun yang menyenangkan berlalu lebih lama.

* * *

Mendapatkan kabar bahwa Luhan pingsan benar-benar bukanlah yang Kai inginkan. Kai masih ingat ketika dia berada di ruang latih tembaknya—menenggelamkan dirinya dengan bunyi bising suara peluru terpental—dan Suho yang tiba-tiba datang. Mengatakan jika Luhan pingsan saat acara berkabung.

Suara gemuruh petir serta tangisan hujan jatuh menapak tanah dan langit yang mulai menggelap menyambut matanya, saat Kai melangkah menuju rumah utama, melewati taman samping berhiaskan sambutan kepala menunduk dari para bawahannya. Langkahnya lebih terlihat seperti berlari, menaiki tangga dalam hitungan menit.

Nafasnya memberat kala tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu dan membukanya secara kasar. Tidak perduli dengan Lay yang memberinya tatapan tidak suka—saat pemuda dengan lesung pipit itu tengeh melepas sepatu yang Luhan kenakan.

"Jangan ganggu dia." Adalah suara pertama yang Kai dengar saat dia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya di sisi ranjang Luhan. Kai baru saja ingin menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi si mungil yang terpejam tenang itu.

"Berapa kali aku bilang untuk melupakan hari berkabung itu?" ujar Kai dengan senyuman kecut di bibirnya, "Kalian hanya akan membuka luka lama."

Mengabaikan perintah Lay untuk tidak menganggu Luhan, Kai justru mengusap sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Memasung matanya pada wajah yang terlelap itu dengan tatapan sendu. Tangannya kemudian naik, mengusap dahi Luhan dan menyugar helaian rambut coklat lembut itu. "Kalian hanya akan membuatku sadar bahwa aku begitu salah."

"Kai.. kau—"

"Kenapa kalian memilih mengenang hari ini sebagai hari berkabung, sementara besok adalah hari dimana aku memiliki Luhan?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak akan menjawab dan lebih memilih membisu. Harusnya aku tahu." Mencium pipi Luhan lembut, "Dia begitu manis, bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya?" ciumannya beralih menyentuh hidung milik Luhan, "Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikir jika aku akan melepaskan rumahku begitu saja?"

"Kai, kumohon biarkan dia istirahat."

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Luhan. Sampai kapan kau akan terpejam, hm?"

"Kau gila! Kai biarkan Luhan—"

Kai memotong, "Sejak kapan kau berani memerintahku, Lay?" tersenyum, "Hyung, bisakah kau bawa Lay pergi dari sini? Aku butuh waktu berdua dengan Luhan."

"Kau gila! Kau harusnya sadar siapa Luhan sebenarnya! Jangan sentuh dia, Kim Jong In !"

"Brengsek! Jangan berani memanggilku dengan nama itu!" sahut Kai murka, "Kau bukan ayahku, jangan berani menyebut nama itu dihadapanku!"

"Kenapa? Mau menyangkal?" Lay tersenyum menantang, "sampai kapanpun kenyataan tidak akan bisa kau hindari, Tuan Muda."

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Luhan! Suruh anjing penjagamu itu untuk keluar sekarang juga sebelum aku benar-benar marah!" tidak ada sahutan, "Luhan! Ini perintah, buka matamu sekarang juga!"

"Kau gila. Dia masih belum sadar!" sahut Lay tak kalah sengit, menatap kearah Kai dengan tatapan tidak suka yang ketara.

"Lay, sudahlah. Biarkan Kai dan Luhan sendiri." Itu adalah Suho yang kemudian menggengam tangan Lay yang terkepal menahan amarah, "Kita keluar, ok?"

"Suho, kau terlalu lunak padanya!"

"Lay!"

"Kalian semua sama saja!" sentak Lay, "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal suatu hari nanti Kai, jika Luhan benar-benar pergi darimu."

Menatap punggung Lay yang kemudian menghilang dan Suho yang mengekor dibelakangnya, Kai kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Memijit pelipisnya dengan hembusan napas panjang dan berat.

"Lu.. bangun." Ucapnya menatap pilu kearah Luhan yang masih terpejam, "Aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura pingsan."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya hening yang Kai dapatkan.

Mendekatkan dirinya disamping Luhan, menyentuh sisi wajah Luhan dengan lembut. Kai menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Matanya terpasung begitu dalam, menciumi wajah Luhan dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut. Mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Luhan dan berbisik disana, "Kumohon bangun. Kumohon buka matamu.."

"Luhan.." kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih pilu diikuti dengan sebuah isakan lirih, "Kumohon.. jangan seperti ini.."

Mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya, mendekap begitu kuat dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut diseluruh sisi wajah Luhan. Kai menangis kali itu. berbisik kata maaf dan juga nama Luhan berkali-kali.

* * *

Hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah wajah Kai yang tertidur lelap disampingnya. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pening dan itu memaksanya untuk menggerakan tangannya guna memijit pelipisnya. Walau yang selanjutnya dia rasakan adalah seseorang yang mendekapnya begitu kuat. Tidak memberi ruang sedikitpun untuk mereka berdua, kulit saling bersentuhan dengan jarak wajah hanya beberapa senti.

Mengerjabkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu temaram di dalam kamarnya, Luhan menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Satu dini hari, dan itu berarti—Luhan membelalakan matanya, menahan dirinya untuk tidak memekik.

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kai.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang apa dia harus membangunkan Kai—yang akan membuat Kai marah nanti, namun otak kecilnya memaksanya untuk membangunkan Kai.

"Kai.." bisiknya lirih. Melihat tidak ada reaksi, Luhan kemudian menarik tangannya dan dia gunakan untuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai dengan jari telunjuknya. Terkikik geli saat Kai memberikan reaksi yang lucu—saat Kai terlihat tidak suka dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan—dan membuat Luhan melakukan itu terus menerus.

"Lu—ngh.. ini masih pagi. Tidurlah.."

"Kai, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Luhan masih dengan telunjuknya yang menusuk-nusuk pipi Kai. "Ayo bangun, aku ada hadiah untukmu.."

"Besok saja. Aku mengantuk."

"Tidak mau!" mencoba melepas pelukan Kai ditubuhnya dan justru membuat mata Kai yang terpejam itu terbuka. Merasa tertanggu. Kai hampir saja meledak jika dia tidak segera melihat wajah Luhan yang memberengut karena tidak bisa melepaskan diri, "Baiklah." Desah Kai menyerah dengan Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Jadi apa kadomu untukku?"

Merasa tubuhnya sudah terbebas, Luhan kemudian bangun dan manarik laci di nakasnya. Mengambil benda kotak berwarna merah dengan ukuran lima kali lima cm itu dan menyerahkannya kearah Kai dengan senyum mengembang sempurna. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kai. semoga Tuhan memberkatimu dengan kebahagiaan."

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya dengan senyuman tipis saat dia membuka kado yang Luhan berikan itu. Sebuah _necklace_ dengan liontin berbentuk lambang _infinite_ dengan satu _note_ berwarna biru langit didalamnya, tersenyum sekilas dan kemudian menarik tengkuk Luhan untuk dia cium setelahnya. Ciuman menuntut dan dalam, _"You're mine and always gonna be mine."_ Bisiknya ditelinga Luhan. mencuri satu ciuman dalam dan menutut lagi pada si mungil yang memekik saat Kai mendorong tubuhnya hingga jatuh di ranjang miliknya.

Menciumnya dengan kasar dan seduktif, mengabaikan rancauan Luhan dan juga erangan sakit saat Kai menggigit bibirnya. Menggigit setiap kulit lehernya dan setelahnya, Luhan harus mengerang sakit disela desahanya dengan menyebut nama Kai, saat Kai mulai menghujam tubuh bagian bawahnya.

 _Maafkan aku.._

* * *

oOo

* * *

Bertemu dengan Sehun lagi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan terlihat risih adalah yang paling Luhan hindari. Dia baru saja kabur dari kejaran Chen dan juga Tao yang akan menyeretnya ke kelas Kai tadi. Kai terlihat marah hanya karena Luhan yang membangkang—yang sebenarnya Luhan hanya lakukan untuk menghindari bertemu dengan Kai. Luhan masih takut saat Kai yang marah pada saat dia tahu Luhan mengotori tangannya sendiri. Kai tahu saat Luhan kabur waktu itu—yang sebenarnya Luhan melakukannya karena tidak sengaja dan terpaksa—dia menghabisi tiga siswa dari sekolah lain. Kai tahu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya marah. Kai benci ketika Luhan mengotori tangannya, Kai beralasan jika Luhan tidak pantas untuk bertarung. Kai mampu melindunginya dan itu berarti perintah yang mutlak.

Luhan tidak seberani itu untuk membuat tatapan mata langsung pada laki-laki yang berada di naungan atap yang sama dengannya itu. Kai yang marah benar-benar menakutkan. Dan itu yang paling dia hindari.

Namun keputusannya yang bersembunyi di kamar mandi dan bertemu dengan Sehun juga bukan keinginannya. Pemuda dengan marga Oh itu menatapnya dengan tatapan intimidatif. Matanya fokus pada bagian lehernya yang tertutup hoodie miliknya. Luhan menyembunyikan bekas dileher itu, namun sepertinya Sehun lebih jeli.

Dia menatap Luhan sebelum akhirnya mendengus geli, yang Luhan bersumpah saat matanya menemukan ekspresi yang Sehun berikan membuat satu sisi di hatinya tersakiti. Luhan seketika merasa hina, Sehun menatapnya seakan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang menjijikan.

Luhan menunduk dalam, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun sedikit menyingkap kerah hoodie yang Luhan kenakan dan jari telunjuknya menyentuh beberapa bercak merah itu. menekannya pada bagian yang berwarna merah karena lecet.

"Apa kau suka diperlakukan seperti ini?" ucap Sehun datar, namun matanya tepat menatap kearah Luhan yang masih menunduk, "Kau suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kai?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jika kau melakukan itu hanya untuk membuat dirimu aman disini, kau bisa bergabung dengan kelompokku. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu."

"Sehun, ini tidak seperti yang kau—"

"Oh, jadi kau menikmatinya?"

"Sehun, aku—"

"Kau menikmati saat Kai memperlakukanmu dengan kasar seperti itu? kenapa kau tidak melawan bahkan saat Kai melakukan pelecehan seperti ini?" suara Sehun terdengar dingin. Membuat nyali Luhan menciut. Dia meringsut mundur dengan punggung yang membentur tembok, dia terpojok ditambah Sehun yang menghimpitnya dengan wajah mereka yang begitu dekat. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?"

"Sehun, aku—" Sehun memotong dengan tangannya yang membekap bibir mungil itu, menatapnya tepat ke sepasang kelereng rusa itu dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Tidakkah kau ingin melawan saat Kai membuat _karya-nya_ di tubuhmu? Berapa banyak _karya-nya_ selain dilehermu?" Sehun tidak tahu entah kenapa dia tidak suka saat melihat bekas merah dileher Luhan. Sehun seharusnya tidak ikut campur dengan apa yang si mungil itu lakukan dengan Kai. Namun, satu sisi Sehun merasa jika Sehun harus melindungi Luhan. Luhan terlalu berharga untuk sebuah pemuas nafsu seorang Kai. Sehun tahu kata-katanya akan menyakiti Luhan, namun ketika dia melihat tanda itu, hati Sehun merasa tersakiti. Luhan harusnya di lindungi bukan diperlakukan dengan seperti ini.

"Sehun.. kumohon hentikan." Sunguh, kata-kata Sehun benar-benar menusuk Luhan tepat dihatinya. Luhan merasa dirinya benar-benar seperti sesuatu yang hina dan murahan. Sungguh, Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sehun dalam keadaan yang membuat Luhan ingin mengutuk takdir yang melukisnya. "Aku.."

"Datanglah ke kelompokku jika kau lelah dengan Kai. aku janji aku akan melindungimu, Lu."

"Sehun.. aku—"

"Wah, apa aku sedang menonton sebuah drama?" suara yang familiar bagi Luhan itu seketika membuat Luhan mendorong Sehun dari hadapannya. Wajahnya memucat takut, tubuhnya meringsut kebelakang tubuh Sehun saat Kai kemudian berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak suka. Matanya fokus pada Sehun yang kini memegang lengan Luhan yang sembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya dan menatap kearah Kai dengan tatapan begitu datar.

"Berikan Luhan padaku." Ucap Kai dingin.

"Dia bahkan begitu takut padamu. Dan kau memaksanya untuk—"

"Aku bilang berikan Luhan padaku, Oh Sehun!" geramnya marah. "Luhan, jangan buat aku semakin marah!"

"Kai—aku.."

"Aku hitung sampai lima, Luhan! Atau aku akan menghajar Oh Sehun ini dihadapanmu."

"Jangan lukai Sehun, kumohon." Luhan keluar dengan wajah yang begitu ketakutan, matanya sudah mulai berair dengan tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangan Sehun dengan gemetar. Sehun tidak boleh terluka hanya untuk melindunginya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman dibibirnya yang disusul dengan umpatan dari Kai yang menarik Luhan dengan kasar.

Tubuh mungil ramping itu bahkan hampir terjatuh saat Kai melemparkan Luhan pada Suho, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang membuat Luhan memilih menenggelamkan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Suho dengan Lay yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ini peringatan terakhir untukmu, Oh Sehun." Suara Kai terdengar seperti sebuah desisan ular, "Jangan berani untuk menyentuh milikku lebih dari ini." Dan setelahnya yang Sehun lihat adalah Luhan yang diseret oleh Kai dengan kasar. Beberapa kali Sehun melihat tubuh ramping itu hampir terjatuh.

Namun senyuman tipis dari pemuda yang dia tahu bernama Lay itu membuat Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ditambah kalimat yang dia ucapkan setelahnya. "Terima kasih sudah ingin melindungi Luhan, Oh Sehun. Tapi asal kau tahu, Kai adalah orang berharga bagi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Bisakah kalian jelaskan tentang **_King_** padaku?" Baekhyun yang baru saja memasukkan potongan sosis kedalam mulutnya harus tersedak ketika tiba-tiba Sehun menyebut tentang _King_. Baekhyun terlalu terkejut ketika pemuda yang kini menjadi _leader_ nya itu membahas tentang _King_. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu, Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik menjadi _King_.

"Kau salah makan apa hari ini?" itu adalah Namjoon—si RapMon yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Mantan _leader_ II-D itu kemudian mengambil kue kering buatan Kyungsoo—yang mendadak menjadi seksi konsumsi untuk kelompok Sehun—dan diamini oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo disana. Namun dua pemuda lain justru memekik kegirangan saat mereka mendengar Sehun bertanya tentang _King_. Itu adalah J-Hope dan juga Suga.

" _Leader_ kita sepertinya begitu tertarik dengan _King_." Suga membuka suaranya, "Apa yang membuatmu tertarik menjadi _King_ , Leader Oh?"

"Aku hanya bertanya." Sahut Sehun. "Dan kalian hanya perlu menjawab."

Semua mengangguk. RapMon memiiih untuk membuka suara, dia sadar tatapan yang dua dayang Sehun—Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—berikan, mereka menatapnya yang seakan mengatakan, **_'kau saja yang jelaskan!'_** , sebelum akhirnya mendesah. "Baiklah. _King_ itu _leader_ dari semua _leader_ disini." Rapmon memulai, "Jika diibaratkan pada sekolah normal, _leader_ kelas berarti ketua kelas. Dan di DEUX _King_ berarti _leader_ dari semua _leader_ , sama halnya seperti Ketua Osis." RapMon jeda sejenak, menunggu reaksi yang Sehun berikan, walau setelahnya hanya ekspresi datar yang dia dapatkan. Seperti dugaannya. " _King_ memiliki semua kelas—maksudnya dia bisa memilih kelas mana yang akan menjadi bagian kelompoknya. Kai sekarang adalah _King_ DEUX, setelah _King_ sebelumnya mati dan Park Chanyeol mengantikannya. Kai mengalahkan Chanyeol saat duel akhir semester. Dan kemudian dia membentuk _Wolf._ "

"Jadi ketika seseorang menjadi _King_ , dia bisa mengambil _leader_ dan kelompok lain?" Semua orang mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Sehun, "termasuk hanya satu diantara mereka?"

"Ya. Sama halnya ketika Kai hanya mengambil Suho dari kelas III dan Lay dari kelas II, dan sisanya hanya anak kelas I yang Kai kenali; Jongdae dan Zi Tao. Namun hanya dengan lima kelas yang dia miliki; hampir semua kelas II dan kelas III adalah miliknya. Leader kelas III; Minho dan Jeong Hyun tidak termasuk dalam Wolf namun mereka masuk dalam bagian Kai. Kelas II semuanya milik Kai, kecuali kelas kita."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ambil dari Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Baekhyun melihat gelagat yang tidak baik dari Sehun. Tidak baik bukan dalam artian yang licik, Sehun seperti mengincar sesuatu yang begitu tabu untuk seluruh isi DEUX sentuh. Baekhyun ingin menebak siapa orang yang Sehun inginkan masuk dalam kelompok mereka yang hanya terdiri dari dua kelas—karena sebelumnya Taehyung atau V tidak ingin bergabung dengan mereka—dan itu artinya akan bunuh diri jika mereka menyerang Kai saat ini. Lagian Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak berani bertarung.

"Apa kalian akan tertawa jika aku menginginkan kelas II-C masuk dalam kelompok kita?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Aku tahu itu mustahil."

"Sungguh Oh Sehun. Aku menghargaimu sebagai _leader_ kami. Tapi jika kau ingin bunuh diri, jangan ajak kami mati bersamamu." Cibir Suga. "Aku masih ingin melihat edisi kumamon terbaru."

"Tapi jika kau ingin menjadi _King_ , aku akan membantu sebisaku." Sahut RapMon. "Tapi sebelum itu, kau harusnya mengumpulkan banyak pasukan." Terlihat menimbang, "Bagaimana dengan penawaran Park Chanyeol?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Selamat sore, Oh Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum begitu cerah saat dia melihat Sehun yang datang seorang diri sesuai permintaannya. Sehun datang tanpa kelompoknya, tanpa dua dayangnya yang selalu membuntuti kemanapun Sehun pergi—yang sebenarnya itu membuat Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka saat mainannya bergelayut pada Sehun. "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Aku datang untuk bertanya, darimana kau tahu jika aku adalah Wu Shixun?"

Chanyeol tertawa ringan, melepas permen lolipop dari bungkusnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adalah putra pengusaha Wu yang terkenal di China dan Kanada. Oh ya, di Hongkong pula."

"Aku tidak bertanya _background_ keluargaku padamu, _sunbae_." Sahut Sehun datar, "aku hanya darimana kau tahu nama China-ku."

"Bagaimana jika aku tahu dari kakakmu?" senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar saat dia melihat ekspresi terkejut Sehun, "Aku tahu karena dulu Kris-hyung selalu bercerita tentang Wu Shixun adiknya yang manis."

"Kau kenal kakakku?"

Chanyeol tertawa semakin keras, kali ini tawanya terdengar berbeda, Chanyeol seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum aku bercerita banyak tentang Kris-hyung... seharusnya aku harus menjadi bagian dari kelompokmu dulu. Dan untuk mendapatkan kelasku.. kau harus mengalahkanku, bukan?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia mendesah dan merutuk kebodohannya sendiri. Seharusnya dia mendengarkan kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk tidak menangapi ucapan Park Chanyeol, jika setelahnya Sehun harus yakin jika dia akan babak belur setelah ini.

Chanyeol menyatukan ibu jarinya dan jari telunjuknya, yang selanjutnya dia gunakan untuk bersiul. Hanya dengan satu siulan nyaring dan seakan menjadi pemanggil segerombolan anjing liar. Sehun menelan ludahnya lagi, menatap sekumpulan siswa dengan wajah sangar dengan seragam yang sama sekali tidak rapi dengan tongkat _baseball_ dan balok kayu di tangan mereka.

Mereka tidak hanya datang dari arah belakang Park Chanyeol, melainkan datang dari arah belakang Sehun dan kemudian membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Sehun. Sehun mendesah lagi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi _King_ , tidak perduli juga dengan banyaknya kelas yang dia miliki. Namun Sehun hanya ingin mengambil Luhan dari Kai dan mengajak si mungil itu dalam kelompoknya. Sehun cukup merasa kasihan dan bahkan lebih mengenaskan daripada keadaan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi bahan bulian dan kejahilan penghuni DEUX. Luhan terlihat jauh tidak berdaya dan tersiksa.

Tapi sebelum dia memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk membawa Luhan keluar dari kelompok Kai, Sehun harus memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa mengalahkan sekitar empat puluh siswa yang kini menatapnya seakan dia adalah daging segar santapan makan malam mereka.

Satu dari mereka mulai maju saat Chanyeol memukul bangku yang dia duduki dengan tongkat _baseball_ , mengarahkan balok kayu miliknya untuk Sehun. Sehun menghindar dengan cepat, mengambil kerah seragam siswa berambut coklat yang sudah pudar itu dan memukul punggungnya. Sehun megumpat saat satu diantara mereka belum sepenuhnya tumbang dan dua lainnya maju, mengarahkan satu tendangan yang menghantam perut Sehun hingga dia merasa ingin muntah dan sesak. Sehun terbatuk sekilas, mengambil balok kayu yang siswa tadi gunakan dan mulai menyerang siswa yang menendang perutnya tadi. Membalasnya tepat di perut dengan balok kayu itu sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan satu tinju di pipi siswa itu.

Sehun masih bisa melihat Chanyeol yang kemudian memukul bangku yang dia duduki dengan tongkat _baseball_ nya sebanyak tiga kali dan setelahnya tiga siswa dibelakang Sehun maju. Satu pukulan menganai punggungnya, membuat Sehun harus terhuyung kebelakang. Sehun mengumpat lagi, cukup kewalahan dengan apa yang harus dia hadapi. Luka-luka yang dia dapatkan dari kelas II-D belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan sekarang dia akan membuat luka baru.

Memelintir tangan satu siswa diantara mereka dan menggunakannya sebagai tameng, Sehun berlari kearah kanan untuk mengambil tongkat _baseball_ yang tergeletak ditanah. Pelipis kirinya mulai berdarah karena benturan balok kayu dan ujung bibirnya juga terdapat luka lebam yang mulai membiru.

Mereka menyerang Sehun dengan bertubi-tubi, kepalan tangan dan juga tendangan mendarat di tubuh Sehun, namun Sehun masih bisa berdiri. Memukul mereka dengan tangannya atau tongkat _baseball_ milik mereka yang Sehun rampas tadi. Kaki kirinya sedikit pincang saat dia berjalan, menghindari satu siswa yang sudah sama babak belurnya dengan Sehun. Satu ayunan tongkat _baseball_ mendarat dikepala siswa itu, membuat siswa itu seketika tumbang.

Senja mulai meretak menjadi oranye, mengundang semburat abu-abu menuju hitam saat semilir angin berhembus menyentuh surai kelam yang basah oleh darah itu. tubuhnya tak lagi berdiri sempurna tegap dengan darah yang mengalir dari dua pelipisnya dan juga kedua ujung bibirnya. tangan kiri dan kanannya berdarah karena lecet, terlalu kuat mengunakan tinjunya dan juga menangkis balok kayu serta tongkat baseball. Delapan siswa lain masih berdiri dengan sama tidak tegapnya dan lainnya tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan erangan yang menusuk indra pendengaran Sehun. Mata Sehun masih menatap nyalang kearah Chanyeol yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang masih menawan dan tanpa luka sedikitpun, "Aku menyerah. Kau _leader_ ku sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian mendaratkan satu tinjunya kerahang pemuda bermarga Park itu hingga membuat Chanyeol tersungkur di tanah. "Setidaknya kau harus merasakan satu kepalan tanganku, Park."

Chanyeol terkekeh geli, dan kembali menegapkan dirinya. Berjalan kearah Sehun dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya, "Shixun, aku dan kelasku menjadi milikmu sekarang." dan setelahnya Chanyeol menangkap tubuh Sehun yang terhuyung kedepan, Chanyeol masih mendengar Sehun yang terkekeh tipis sebelum akhirnya suaranya yang lirih menyapa Chanyeol, "Apakah Kris-hyung _leader_ yang hebat?"

"Tidak. Dia bukan hanya _leader_ yang hebat. Dia Hyung dan King yang sangat hebat. Dia dihormati oleh seluruh siswa DEUX dan juga semua orang menyayanginya. Kau beruntung memiliki Kris-hyung sebagai kakakmu."

Sehun tidak menjawab, "Kau kuat sama sepertinya. Jika aku jadi kau, dengan luka seberat dan sebanyak ini.. mungkin aku sudah mati."

Sehun tidak menjawab, karena dia benar-benar pingsan.

* * *

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

* * *

Sejujurnya saya sudah rada males lanjutin ff ini. Bukan karena idenya stuck sih. But, I've some personal reason and i keep to myself about this fic. Btw, masih ada yang mau ada KaiSoo (Kai x Kyungsoo bukan Kai x Sooimah) ?

Mau terusin baca ff ini, berhenti follow atau fav karena personal problem sama saya soal update-an saya di LINE, saya ga terlalu peduli. Mau baca dan review sambil ngasih follow ya hamdalah, ga juga hamdalah. Saya nulis ikhlas ga ngarep hadiah atau nunggu review seambrek. saya sadar masih belajar nulis, saya masih author baru. Saya ga mau jadi palsu, karena saya percaya punya muka satu gue udah kece, apalagi muka dua? Wkwkw *digelindingin ke Beijing*

Terima kasih untuk dukungannya dan nungguin ff ini update. Saya sayang kalian. Semoga kalian selalu dalam lindungan Tuhan. Jangan lupa bahagia hari ini. ('w')9

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

* * *

With love,

17 April 2016

 _DeathSugar_


	8. Zugzwag

_"Xiao Lu.. kenapa tidak ikut bermain di taman dekat rumah?" paras ayu yang terlihat pucat itu melukis satu senyuman di bibirnya saat dia menatap anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang masih berkutat dengan Momotaros dan Iron Man itu. anak yang dianggil Xiao Lu hanya menatap sang ibu dengan mata menyipit, tidak suka._

 _"Karena aku ingin menemani Mama disini!" jawabnya kemudian dengan senyum dibibirnya, "Aku akan disini bersama Mama. Menjaga Mama bersama dengan Momo dan Iron agar Mama tidak kesepian."_

 _Sang ibu tersenyum, memberi gestur untuk si mungil itu mendekat, dan si mungil mengangguk patuh, menyusul ibunya untuk duduk di kursi piano dan memeluk lengan ibunya dengan lembut. "Xiao Lu sayang Mama.."_

 _"Mama juga menyayangi Xiao Lu.."_

 _Xiao Lu—Luhan kecil hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah. Si mungil akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah bersama sang ibu atau dengan kedua anak Paman dan Bibi Zhang. Bermain piano berdua atau bermain bersama dengan Momo—action figure kamen rider—dan juga dengan Iron—action figure Iron Man kesayangannya. Luhan kecil tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman—kasarnya dia tidak memiliki teman kecuali Yixing; anak paman Zhang yang bekerja dirumah mereka bersama dengan istri dan kedua anaknya, Yixing dan juga Lanxin—kakak Yixing._

 _itu sebelum akhirnya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun yang membantunya ketika dia dikerjai oleh anak-anak nakal yang mengganggunya. Itu terjadi ketika bulan Maret minggu kedua. Luhan saat itu tengah berjalan-jalan dengan Yixing untuk membeli permen gula milik paman Ye yang selalu gemas ketika melihat Luhan yang imut dan manis. ada enam orang anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang dibuat sesangar mungkin menghadangnya dan kemudian mengambil paksa permen gula miliknya dan juga beberapa kue manis untuk Mamanya._

 _"Jangan ambil! Itu untuk Mamanya Luhan! Kembalikan!" Yixing membentak marah, memasang wajah seseram mungkin dari wajahnya yang manis miliknya itu. sementara Luhan hanya menangis sambil terduduk di jalanan aspal dengan mengusap sikunya yang berdarah karena terbentur aspal. Itu terasa begitu sakit dengan banyak darah yang keluar—menurut Luhan._

 _Tangis Luhan semakin kencang saat dia melihat Yixing yang terdorong kebelakang dan jatuh di aspal. Mereka berenam—anak-anak nakal itu menertawakan Yixing yang terjatuh. "Dasar anak-anak lemah!" salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh besar dengan pipi gembul dan mata sipit tersenyum mengejek dan kelima temannya justru tertawa senang._

 _Namun tawa mereka tidaklah berlangsung lama, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket menghantam kepala anak yang bertubuh besar itu, tepat di kepalanya dan kemudian dia jatuh tersungkur. Seorang anak laki-laki kemudian mengambil permen gula dan kue yang berada dikantung plastik yang anak tadi rampas dari Luhan._

 _"Jangan pernah ganggu anak-anak yang lebih lemah dari kalian!" Ucap anak laki-laki penolong Luhan dan Yixing, "Pergi sebelum aku memukul kalian dengan bola basketku lagi!" ancamnya._

 _Anak-anak nakal itu kemudian berlari, menatap tidak suka kearah anak laki-laki tinggi itu dan masih mengancam, "Aku akan membalasmu nanti!"_

 _Namun pahlawan Luhan dan Yixing itu tidak menyahut, dia memilih mengambil bola basket miliknya dan kemudian berbalik kearah Luhan dan Yixing. Dia mmbantu Yixing awalnya—bahkan membantu membersihkan noda yang tertinggal di celana yang Yixing gunakan—dan kemudian duduk berjongkok didepan Luhan._

 _"Astaga.. kau terluka. Ayo aku antar pulang." Anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi dari Luhan dan Yixing itu kemudian membantu Luhan untuk berdiri. Dia sesekali terdengar untuk membuat isakan Luhan terhenti. Mengatakan pada Luhan yang berada dipunggungnya—dia menggendong piggy Luhan—bahwa lukanya akan baik-baik saja seteleh diobati. Anak yang lebih tua dan paling tinggi juga mengatakan bahwa Luhan terlihat jelek ketika menangis dan justru membuat Luhan menangis semakin kencang dan merengek._

 _"Lulu tidak jelek tahu! Mama bilang Lulu manis dan imut tahu.." rengeknya sembari memukul punggung anak yang lebih tinggi yang membuat Yixing dan anak yang lebih tinggi tertawa bersama dan membuat Luhan kecil memberengut tidak suka. Merasa tidak memiliki sekutu, Luhan menatap Yixing dengan mata bulatnya yang menyipit. "Yixing.. kau tidak asik!"_

 _Dan Yixing hanya tersenyum dengan lesung pipit menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak menjawab dan masih berjalan disamping Luhan dan anak penolong mereka._

 _Dengan Yixing yang membawa bola basket dan permen gula milik Luhan, anak yang lebih tinggi berjalan mengikuti arahan yang Yixing berikan menuju kediaman Luhan._

 _"Ini rumah Luhan. aku dan Luhan tinggal disini. Ibu dan Ayahku bekerja disini." Kata Yixing dengan riang, khas anak-anak. "Sebentar.." Yixing nampak menekan bel pintu dengan kaki kecilnya yang berjinjit. Membuat anak yang lebih tinggi tertawa gemas melihatnya. "Mama.. ini Xiao Xing!"_

 _Dan beberapa menit setelahnya pintu terbuka. Menampilkan perempuan berumur tiga puluh tahunan dengan paras manis dan mata yang mirip seperti Yixing. Dia menatap Yixing sebenar dan kemudian menatap pada Luhan dan anak yang menggendongnya._

 _"Astaga, Tuan Muda Han.. anda terluka." Bibi Zhang terlihat begitu khawatir, menatap kearah anak laki-laki majikannya itu dengan tatapan kasihan. "Yixing, apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Muda?"_

 _Yixing tidak menjawab, wajahnya tertunduk takut dan kemudian bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh anak laki-laki yang masih menggendong Luhan itu. "Bibi, Yixing dan Tuan Muda Han diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal didekat kedai milik Paman Ye. Jangan marahi mereka, kumohon. Mereka tidak salah. Aku yang berkelahi, jadi jika Bibi ingin marah, marah padaku saja."_

 _Bibi Zhang menatap anak laki-laki yang kini tersenyum lembut itu kearahnya, alisnya tebal dengan hidung mancung dan wajah tampan. Bibi Zhang terenyuh saat dia mulai berpikir tentang apa yang anak laki-laki tampan itu lakukan pada anak majikannya dan juga anaknya. Dia kemudian berjalan kearah anak laki-laki itu menepuk bahunya, "Terima kasih sudah menolong anakku dan tuan muda. Apa kau suka kue coklat?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menangguk antusias, "Makanku banyak bibi. Apa stok kue ada banyak?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu, berhasil mencuri hati Bibi Zhang untuk pertama kalinya. Lewat senyumnya yang menawan dan juga paras tampannya._

 _._

 _"Terima kasih sudah menolong Luhan." itu adalah suara Nyonya Ai—Mama Luhan—yang selesai memberi plester disiku Luhan dan tersenyum kearah anak laki-laki itu. "Kau begitu pemberani."_

 _Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak Bibi. Aku hanya menolong Xiao Lu dan Xiao Xing ketika mereka diganggu anak-anak nakal." Jawabnya._

 _Nyonya Ai tersenyum, menampilkan satu lesung pipit tipis dibawah matanya dan kemudian kembali berkata, "Siapa namamu?"_

 _Anak laki-laki itu kemudian berdiri. Tersenyum dan kemudian mulai memperkenalkan diri, "Teman-temanku biasa memanggilku Xiamu.." ucapnya masih dengan senyuman tipis, "Senang bertemu dengan anda Bibi Ai." Jawabnya kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat._

 _"Xiao Lu.. Xiao Xing.. ayo berteman denganku. Aku janji akan menjaga kalian.."_

* * *

.

.

Wind-OSH

Story belong to me, DeathSugar

.

.

Aku senang jika kalian senang dan menikmati fanfic ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih tetap bersama dengan Wind-OSH dan Leon sampai sejauh ini. Aku sayang kalian. Semoga kalian tidak berubah.

Happy reading and enjoy.. :)

.

.

* * *

Mata sipit milik Baekhyun menatap tidak suka kearah laki-laki jangkung yang baru saja duduk dihadapannya dengan senyum lebar. Itu adalah Park Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan Sehun yang dia bopong tadi. Baekhyun hampir saja menghajar Chanyeol—walau sebenarnya tidaklah seberani itu—ketika dia melihat Sehun yang datang dengan kaki pincang dan tangan serta kepala yang diperban. Belum lagi memar biru yang bersarang wajah tampan Sehun. Baekhyun tidak suka.

Satu pukulan keras—itu Kyungsoo yang melakukannya—saat dia baru saja datang dan menghadiahi kepala Chanyeol dengan buku setebal 1263 halaman—yang baru saja si mata bulat itu beli kemari sore. Alasannya apalagi jika bukan Chanyeol yang menggeroyok Sehun.

"Itu sambutan selamat datang dariku, Park- _sunbae._ " Jawab Kyungsoo dengan santainya sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun, mengabaikan umpatan dan ringisan dari si jangkung itu. "Sehun, kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu banyak sekali." Lanjutnya dengan nada khawatir yang ketara.

Sehun hanya mengangguk tipis saat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo tadi, memilih fokus pada makan siangnya yang baru saja datang. Ini adalah hari keempat sejak dia mendapatkan kelas Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengannya, dan hari pertama sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu, Sehun harus bersyukur dia tidak mati dengan luka sebanyak itu. hanya luka ringan yang mungkin butuh waktu beberapa minggu untuk sembuh.

"Kau berniat membunuh Sehun ya?" kali itu Baekhyun yang membuka suara, menyentuh bekal makan siang yang Kyungsoo bawa—seperti biasanya—dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. "Luka Sehun sebanyak ini. Kau pasti ingin membunuhnya."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan mengambil sosis yang Kyungsoo siapkan, "Sehun setelah ini, apa rencanamu?"

Baekhyun bedecak, kesal karena diabaikan dan memilih memakan bekal makan siangnya. Sementara Sehun nampak menimbang apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah ini. Karena sejujurnya dia belum memiliki rencana apapun, mengingat dari awal dia tidak berminat sama sekali menjadi _leader_.

"Aku tidak tau." Sahutnya dengan cengiran polos yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau harusnya memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan." Sahut Chanyeol. "Kudengar kemarin kau bertemu Kai di kamar mandi saat kau bersama dengan Luhan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum miring, tiba-tiba dia berubah menjadi murung.

"Kita serang saja kelas II-C untuk mendapatkan kelas Zhang Yixing. Sehun begitu ingin memiliki kelas II-C." Sahut RapMon santai yang dihadiahi lembaran tutup botol air mineral dari Suga dan J-Hope.

"Itu namanya bunuh diri." Cibir Baekhyun. "Menyerang kelas kami—maksudku kelas Lay—sama saja memanggil Kai untuk murka. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?"

"Lay dan Luhan tidak terlihat akhir-akhir ini." Sahut Kyungsoo, "Jika ingin mendapatkan kelas kami, setidaknya Sehun harus mengalahkan Lay dulu 'kan?"

"Dia tidak masuk kelas?" Sahut Chanyeol, "Aku melihat Kai tadi pagi."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak melihat mereka beberapa hari ini. Mungkin Luhan sakit atau entahlah.. aku tidak tahu."

Hening menguasai mereka beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol berdeham, mengambil sedikit perhatian dari mereka yang ada disana, tak terkecuali Sehun. "Sehun, tidakkah ingin memberi nama untuk kelompokmu?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Aku tidak memikirkan nama untuk kelompok kita. Haruskah? Lagipula, kelompok ini hanya terdiri dari tiga kelas 'kan?"

Chanyeol berdecak, menepuk bahu Sehun dengan kesal—membuat Sehun harus meringis karena sakit, "Kau harus memikirkan nama kelompok ini, Hun." Lanjut Chanyeol, "Bagaimana dengan _Happiness Delight_?"

RapMon, Suga dan J-Hope hampir tersedak cola mereka. Tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada pada jalan pikiran Chanyeol. Nama merkeka terdngar begitu... _chessy_ ? mereka ada kelompok yang akan lebih sering bertarung, dan nama mereka tidaklah terdengar menyeramkan dan keren. Orang-orang akan tidak akan mengira mereka adalah kelompok dari DEUX dengan nama itu, Happiness Delight, mereka akan mengira mereka adalah kelompok _boygroup_? Menjijikan.

"Apa tidak ada nama lain?"

"Bagaiman dengan Black Bullet?"

Gelengan kepala tidak sepakat.

"Realmanly." Itu Kyungsoo dan dijawab dengan seluruh mata yang menyipit.

"Killer." –Baekhyun

"Survive?"-J-Hope.

"Kita bukan bocah petualang yang mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah!" Jawab Chanyeol emosi.

"EvilHun" – Kyungsoo

"Aku bukan anak nakal yang suka membuat keributan." Sehun menjawab decakan kesal.

Chanyeol mendesah. Memilih memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan nama kelompok mereka. Mereka butuh nama yang mudah diingat dan keren. Chanyeol tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk masuk dalam sebuah kelompok lagi setelah ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari Wolf semenjak Kai menjadi King. Namun ketika dia melihat Sehun yang tersenyum tipis ketika Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya memperhatikannya, dia kembali mengingat masa-masa bersama dengan Kris dulu.

Sesuatu yang benar-benar seperti anak sekolah lainnya. Berteman dan saling melindungi, bukan bertarung dan mungkin saling membunuh untuk gelar terkuat.

"Wind-OSH." Usul Chanyeol mantap.

"Windows?" Bakhyun hampir tersedak _softdrink_ nya sendiri ketika dia mendengar Chanyeol melafalkan kata asing yang terdengar begitu aneh ditelinganya.

"Bukan windows." Chanyeol menyipit kesal. "Wind-OSH—Angin seorang Oh Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol. "Sehun seperti angin yang sulit untuk ditebak kemana arahnya akan berhempus. Sehun datang tanpa ingin menjadi seorang leader, kemudian dia mendapatkan perhatian dengan mendapatkan dua kelas dalam satu hari, dan kemarin dia bilang tidak ingin menjadi King dan sekarang mendapatkan kelasku." Chanyeol memberikan penjelasan dengan begitu antusias. Matanya yang bulat seperti bersinar dengan senyum lebarnya yang terlihat begitu cerah. "Sehun seperti angin—Wind. Wind-OSH.. bagaimana kalian menyukainya?"

"Sedikit aneh ketika diucapkan.." kata RapMon, "tapi tidak buruk juga."

"Dan kau Sehun?"

"Jika kalian setuju, aku juga tidak masalah. Wind-OSH rasanya keren juga." Sahut Sehun dengan tersenyum tipis, "Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kalian tinggalkan aku dan Chanyeol-hyung berdua? Ada hal penting yang aku tanyakan pada Chanyeol-hyung."

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _"Kenapa Mama tidak bergerak?" tubuh kecilnya menangis didepan jasad wanita yang kini tertidur dalam peti. Tidak bergerak bahkan ketika tangan kecil anak kesayangannya menguncang tubuh dinginnya. Semua orang terdiam ketika akhirnya anak berusia sembilan sembilan tahun itu menangis menyayat hati. Matanya sembab dengan wajah yang basah karena air mata. Sementara beberapa orang lainnya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang kasihan dan iba. Pun ketika Xiamu ingin beranjak dari posisinya saat ini dan sang ibu justru menahan tubuhnya untuk mendekat._

 _Tubuh kecil Xiao Lu meringkuk ketika seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan perawakan tampan serta tegas datang memeluknya. Mengambil Xiao Lu yang ingin dia peluk menangis dalam pelukan pria itu._

 _"Baba.. kenapa Mama tidak bergerak? Mama tidak menyahut panggilanku. Baba.. jawab aku kenapa Baba diam saja.."_

 _Xiamu masih bisa melihat ketika tubuh kecil itu akhirnya kembali meraung ketika sang ayah mengusap punggung sempitnya dan merengek memanggil nama sang ayah, meminta penjelasan tentang sang ibu. Xiamu ingin mengantikan pria itu menenangkan Xiao Lu, seperti janjinya pada sang Bibi Ai untuk melindungi Xiao Lu dan Xiao Xing dari orang jahat dan tidak membiarkan mereka berdua menangis. Namun ketika akhirnya Xiao Lu meraung dan terlihat begitu rapuh membuat Xiamu kecil merasa tersakiti._

 _"Mama sudah meninggal. Dia sudah tenang didekapan Tuhan, sayang." Ucap sang ayah lembut._

 _Xaimu bisa melihat Xiao Xing yang menangis dalam diam dipelukan sang ibu, sementara Bibi Zhang dan Paman Zhang hanya menatap Xiao Lu dengan kasihan. Disamping paman Zhang, Xiamu bisa melihat Lanxin-jie yang menggenggam tangan ayahnya. Air matanya jatuh namun tetap tanpa suara._

 _"Baba.. kenapa orang itu tega menabrak Mama? Baba.. kenapa harus Mama.. Babaaa!" dia menjerit lagi, "Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan Mama.."_

 _Xiamu kecil yang saat itu berusia sebelas tahun hanya menatap punggung kecil dan terlihat rapuh dengan tatapan yang ingin melindungi. Sejak saat itu Xiamu memutuskan untuk melindungi Xiao Lu dari apapun dan tidak ingin membuat Xiao Lu menangis._

 _Walau akhirnya..._

 _"Xiamu, Xiao Lu pindah ke Korea kemarin malam. Tuan Kim membawanya ke Korea untuk tinggal bersama dengannya."_

 _Xiamu harus menyesali dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Xiao Lu, bahkan ketika akhirnya ketika Xiao Lu pergi, dia tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan janji untuk bertemu kembali kelak. Mereka terpisah tanpa sebuah perpisahan yang bisa dikenang._

 _Xiamu..._

 _Xiamu... Xiamu... Xiamu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Xiamu..."_ suaranya terdengar lirih dan tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan saat membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat dengan air mata yang mengering dipucuk matanya. pun ketika dia merasa sesuatu yang perih menyambutnya saat dia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya diatas ranjang saat rasa pusing bersarang di kepala kecilnya. "Xiamu.."

"Berhenti memanggil nama sialan itu lagi, Luhan!" bentak suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya itu. adalah Kai yang kini mengungkung tubuhnya dengan tatapan nyalang dan marah. Luhan mengkerut takut bahkan ketika dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, dengan mata yang baru saja terbuka miliknya itu harus dipaksa untuk terpasung dengan tatapan mata nyalang milik Kai yang memaksanya, itu menakutinya. Membuat Luhan bergetar karena takut. "Dia sudah mati, Luhan. Berhenti berpikir dengan pikiran kolotmu untuk Xiamu yang masih hidup!"

"Xiamu belum mati!" Luhan menjerit nyaring dan berakhir dengan Kai yang menampar pipinya, "Xiamu belum mati.. Kai."

"Dia mati karena melindungimu!" sahut Kai dengan senyuman menyeringai, "Xiamu mati karena melindungimu.." suara Kai tak lebih dari sebuah desisan, namun Luhan yang mendengarnya harus merinding dengan napas yang tercekat. "Kau bahkan melihat dengan matamu sendiri saat Xiamu meregang nyawa. Xiamu meregang nyawa didepan matamu.."

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu lagi. Xiamu belum mati.. kumohon.. jangan bilang Xiamu sudah—"

"Xiamu sudah mati! Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa melindungimu lagi kecuali aku!" marah Kai, "Bahkan Oh Sehun sekalipun."

"Tidak.. Kai kau berbohong. Xiamu belum mati.. Kai—argh! Kai sakit!" jerit Luhan saat dia merasa sesuatu menusuk bagian bawahnya, matanya membelalak dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Menahan sesuatu yang keras dan menghantarkan rasa sakit ditubuhnya. "Jangan—aku.. aku janji tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi." Isak Luhan dengan menahan rasa ditubuhnya, "Asal kau berjanji.. berhenti mengatakan jika Xiamu.. jika Xiamu.. sudah mati."

"Terlambat." Bisik Kai, "Kau mengambil Xiamu dari keluarganya, Kau mengambil ibuku dari sisiku.. kenapa kau sekejam itu untuk berpikir meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh bibi Kim. Aku tidak—"

"Jika kau tidak datang dikeluargaku, ibuku mungkin tidak akan mati!" bentak Kai nyalang. Matanya berkilat marah saat dia menghimpit rahang Luhan dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Menekan rahang Luhan dengan kuat dan memaksa manik mata itu untuk menatap kearahnya. Tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan akan menyakiti Luhan begitu dalam. Kai mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Luhan begitu rapuh saat ini. Mengabaikan apa yang dia jaga selama ini, dan mungkin akan membuat dia kehilangan Luhan. "Kau pembunuh ibuku! Ibuku mati karenamu dan juga karena ibumu yang jalang itu! Ibumu merebut kasih sayang ayahku dan kau... kau merebut ayah dari sisiku! Kenapa bisa kau sekejam itu, ha?!"

Luhan terpatung. Matanya mulai memanas dengan tubuh yang mendingin. Satu tarikan napasnya mencekik tenggorokannya, membuat tatapannya pada Kai perlahan memburam. Mata jernihnya perlahan meredup, terkungkung oleh rasa bersalah yang tidak bisa dia pikul selama ini. Rasa bersalahnya mulai menggerogoti hatinya lagi, tidak.. Luhan tidak seharusnya berpikir jika yang berada diatasnya adalah Kai. Kai tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Luhan—dia adalah pembunuh ibunya. Luhan tahu Kai tidak akan mengatakan hal yang begitu kejam tentang mendiang ibu Luhan. Kai berjanji tentang itu, dan ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirnya, Luhan perlahan kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Air matanya jatuh, namun tanpa suara isakan.

Tubuhnya mendadak lemas tapi kepalan tangannya yang terikat semakin kuat. Napasnya begitu berat dan mencekik, namun Luhan ingin meraup oksigen dengan rakus walau sulit, Luhan ingin menjerit, memaki Kai dan mengatakan bahwa tidak seharusnya Kai menghina ibunya. Namun Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan itu.

Pikirannya kacau, tidak lagi mendengar dan mendadak menjadi tuli dan buta. Pandangannya memburam dan telinganya berdengung saat. Memori yang dia kubur didalam otaknya dan dipojok hatinya mendadak memenuhi pikirannya dan membuat dadanya sesak.

Luhan tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menjadi pembunuh. Tidak untuk menjadi pembunuh siapapun dan menjadi seorang pembawa sial. Menjadi penyebab kematian ibunya, menjadi penyebab kematian bibi Kim, dan tidak juga ingin menjadi penyebab kematian Xiamu.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku, Kai." isaknya, tubuh mungilnya mulai bergetar dengan air mata yang terus jatuh, "Aku tidak berniat membunuh Bibi Kim.. bagaimanapun.. Bibi Kim adalah ibuku juga." Napasnya tercekat dan Luhan terbatuk. Suaranya begitu lirih, tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan yang tak tedengar. Mulutnya bergumam untuk selanjutnya dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa Kai tangkap dengan benar.

Luhan menangis tanpa suara dengan napas yang terlihat begitu berat dan susah payah. Dan itu membuat Kai terpatung, menyadari bahwa dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar. Dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Luhan.. tidak. Kau bukan pembunuh. Luhan.. maafkan aku. Aku terlalu berlebihan, aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya terlalu marah karena melihatmu dengan Oh Sehun dan—Luhan.. dengarkan aku.. LUHAN! BUKA MATAMUU!"

Rasa cemburu dan kemarahanya pada Oh Sehun, membutakan nalarnya. Membuat Kai mungkin bisa kehilangan Luhannya setelah ini.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Chanyeol membuka suara ketika dia hanya berdua dengan Sehun setelah semua bagian dalam kelompok Sehun pergi. Chanyeol masih ingat wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tidak tega untuk membiarkan Sehun hanya tinggal dengan Chanyeol—seperti seorang ibu pada anaknya. Mereka mungkin masih berpikir jika Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk mereka percayai. "Aku akan menjawab sebisaku."

Sehun terlihat menimbang, mengambil napasnya dan kemudian menatap mantap kearah Chanyeol. "Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang kenapa Kris-hyung ingin masuk kesekolah tidak manusiawi ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dia bilang, dia ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga untuknya agar dia tidak terluka lagi. Dan DEUX adalah tempat yang tepat untuk dia mengasah kemampuannya."

"Apakah seperlu itu untuk melindunginya hingga membuat Kris-hyung harus masuk kedalam sekolah tidak manusiawi seperti ini dan kemudian membuatnya bahkan harus kehilangan nyawanya?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Asal kau tahu saja, Sehun-ah.." Chanyeol mengambil oksigen untuk kalimat selanjutnya, "Orang yang Kris-hyung ingin lindungi berada dilingkup yang jauh menyeramkan daripada disini. Dan kenapa dia ingin melindunginya.. mungkin itu adalah jalan yang dia pilih."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti.. tapi Kris-hyung sekali mengatakan tentang siapa yang ingin dia lindungi. Sesuatu yang rapuh.. awalnya kupikir itu kau." Hening sejenak, "Namun kemudian aku tahu ketika Kris bilang.. seseorang yang dia lindungi selalu dalam bahaya setiap detiknya. Orang yang membenci ayahnya mungkin akan membunuhnya jika mereka sempat. Ayahnya mungkin seorang yang punya banyak musuh. Mafia mungkin? Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan pasti Sehun."

Sehun mengambil napas dan kemudian mengusap tengkuknya. Terlalu tidak mengerti tentang jalan yang Hyung-nya pilih. Namun ketika dia ingin membuka bibirnya lagi, Chanyeol lebih dulu menyela dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Orang yang ingin Hyung-mu lindungi akan bersekolah disini. Dia bilang begitu."

"Sekolah disini?" Sehun bertanya, "Kau pernah bertemu dengannya Hyung?"

"Astaga.. kau memanggilku, Hyung?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak percaya dengan panggilan Sehun untuknya, "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi Kris-hyung sering bercerita tentang orang itu dan dirimu. Seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi dengan tangannya sendiri." Kata Chanyeol sambil meminum _softdrink_ miliknya, "mungkin kau harus bertemu dengan _Noona Menyebalkan_ itu lain kali. Dia tahu banyak soal Kris-hyung dan juga orang itu."

"Sungguh.. aku masih tidak mengerti." Jawab Sehun frustasi. "Hyung.. bisakah kau ceritakan semua yang kau tahu?"

Chanyeol berdecak. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu darimana dia harus memulai cerita ini. Itu terlalu panjang. "Kris-hyung masuk ke DEUX sebagai siswa pindahan sama sepertimu dan ketika akhir semester dia menjadi King. Hanya satu semester tanpa menguasai kelas manapun dan langsung menantang King sebelumnya saat kenaikan kelas." Ucap Chanyeol. "Aku tidak tahu siapa laki-laki yang dia lindungi.. dia bilang dia ingin melindungi dua orang selain Shixun—kau—dan orang itu berasal dari China."

"Aku tahu tentang itu. hal terakhir yang aku temukan hanya seseorang yang ada coretannya bernama—"

"Xiao Lu dan Xiao Xing."

Itu bukan suara Chanyeol ataupun Sehun. malainkan suara milik seseorang yang berada dihadapan mereka dengan wajah berantakan dan terlihat begitu lelah. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat manis dan lembut penuh dengan sirat kemarahan yang coba dia tahan. Darah mengering diujung bibir milik sosok itu, tulang pipinya terlihat membiru dengan napas yang menderu. Keringat menumpuk dipelipisnya dan kemudian jatuh menuruni pipi.

"Xiao Lu dan Xiao Xing.. aku mengenal mereka." Dia tersenyum tipis, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah dan kemudian satu air matanya jatuh. "Wu Yifan.. kakakmu bernama Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris." Dia berhenti sejenak. Kata-katanya membuat Sehun membatu.

"Namun..." dia berhenti lagi. Mengambil napas dalam sebelum kembali berbicara, "ketika dia di China.. dia biasa dipanggil Xiamu."

Sehun mematung, menatap sosok berantakan dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Aku.. Zhang Yixing—leader kelas II-C—memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok Oh Sehun." sosok itu Lay—mengambil napasnya dalam dan kembali bersuara, "dan dengan ini.. kumohon lindungi Luhan dari apapun."

Hening menguasai mereka bahkan mengabaikan gemuruh yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang sana. Sehun bisa melihat siapa yang datang dengan kemarahan yang ketara diwajahnya. Namun Lay seolah tidak mengindahkan itu. dia memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan, "Xiao Lu dan Xiao Xing yang kakakmu ingin lindungi adalah Luhan dan aku. Xiao Lu adalah Luhan—seseorang yang Xiamu; Kris ingin lindungi—bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawanya.

Kumohon terima aku dan Luhan dalam kelompokmu.. Wu Shixun. Kumohon.. lindungi Luhan.. kumohon lindungi dia..."

"ZHANG YIXING! KAU TIDAK ADA HAK APAPUN TENTANG LUHAN!" Dibelakang sana, Kai terlihat begitu murka dan siap membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter terakhir sebelum diriku HIATUS...

.

.

.

.

Bercanda... ini masih tbc kok.. wkwkw xDD *ga ada yang peduli yon leon*

.

.

.

* * *

 **Leon's notes :**

So.. long time no see.. *kedip najis* makasih untuk dukungannya. Makasih untuk yang masih setia nungguin dan ngasih review. Repiyu kalian dichapter lalu bikin diriku yang jiwanya labil ini semangat nulis.. :''))

untuk yang ga kuat nonton KaiLu.. nyoh udah pisahan noh. Puas kalian kan? *leon ditoyor* ini KaiLu udah pisahan ya.. Luhan udah masuk bagian kelompoknya Sehun.. kenapa kok bisa gitu.. tunggu chapter depan di bulan Juni. Moehehe.. *ditoyor*

Ini akan menjadi fanfic yang panjang dan semoga ga membosankan. Jika ada 2 chapter untuk full flashback tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kai (hubungan kakak adik mereka dan orang tua mereka) kalian keberatan tidak? Soalnya kalao diselip-selipin gitu... malah bingungin. *ditoyor* Dan untuk beberapa chapter flashback untuk Xiamu dan Luhan. (I swear after that this story will full with HunHan and their moments).. Doakan saya ga jadi alay dan labil jadi tetep mangats nulis nih ff ya. :'') untuk HunHan moment mungkin masih menyusul di chapter depan (mungkin). Mari kita pisahkan kailu dulu..

Silakan, mau review follow favorite atau beliin saya tiket ke Beijing buat liburan saya terima. Cukup kirim saya ke konter kaepsi di China saya pasti senang. XD

Oke, boleh review seikhlasnya? *kedip najis*

* * *

With Love,

15 Mei 2016 (post; 16 Mei 2016)

 _—DeathSugar_


	9. Kiss

_Lay tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan menginjakkan kakinya lagi di_ _kediaman utama Keluarga Kim sejak dua tahun lalu—sejak Luhan dan Kai pindah—dan itu dia lakukan dengan laki-laki manis dengan pipi gembil dan mata bulat itu (mengingat mereka yang jarang sekali berinteraksi jika bukan berurusan dengan Tuan Besar mereka; Ayah Luhan dan Kai). Napas Lay terdengar berat_ _(efek beban yang dia tanggung di pundaknya), begitu susah ketika ia menghirup oksigen untuk masuk kedalam alveolusnya dan kemudian mengisi paru-parunya. Namun ketika laki-laki dengan pipi gembil dan mata bulat itu menepuk pundaknya dan menganggukkan kepalanya—memberi isyarat untuk mereka masuk—Lay tidak ada pilihan lain_ _selain menginjakkan kakinya kesini._

 _Lay tidak mengerti kenapa Kai justru membawa Luhan di kediaman utama Keluarga Kim, sementara Lay paham bahwa anak laki-laki dari Tuannya itu tidaklah menyukai rumah ini. Kediaman utama ini seperti menyimpan kenangan yang tidak mereka sukai; baik Luhan ataupun Kai._

 _Hal pertama yang Lay dapat ketika menginjakkan kaki disana adalah anggukan kepala dari para badan besar dan wajah menyeramkan. Lay mengabaikan itu, namun rahangnya nampak menegas, terlihat begitu marah. Kepalan tangannya kian kuat ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya untuk melewati anak tangga menuju ke lantai dua._

 _"Tuan Lotus? Tuan Baozi?" Lay tidak mengindahkan suara halus wanita yang kini mengekor dibelakangnya, "Kenapa anda kesini?"_

 _Lay masih tidak menjawab._

 _"Anda tidak berhak menuju kamar tuan muda tanpa perintah dan izin dari Tuan Muda Han atau Tuan Muda Jong In langsung." Suara halus yang beberapa detik sebelumnya terdengar berubah lebih tegas dan dingin, memaksa langkah kaki Lay dan laki-laki yang dipanggil Tuan Baozi itu berhenti._

 _"Hye In noona.." itu bukan Lay yang menjawab melainkan laki-laki yang disampingnya, "Aku tahu kau menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pelayan disini..." hening sejenak, "Tapi.. Noona.. kumohon.. biarkan kami membawa Tuan Muda Han kembali."_

 _"Tuan Muda Han sedang istirahat jadi—"_

 _"Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hye In noona." Lay berbalik, tersenyum tipis dan tatapan matanya seketika menajam, menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan memelas, "Kumohon.. jangan halangi kami."_

 _..._

 _Menghadapi Hye In tidaklah semudah kenyataannya. Wanita itu begitu sulit dan berkepala batu. Baozi—Xiumin haruslah bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan hati wanita itu. sementara Xiumin yang tengah mencoba menahan Hye In, Lay menuju ke kamar Luhan yang tidak terkunci._

 _Lay mengambil napas dalam, mengarahkan tangannya pada kenop pintu dan kemudian membuka pintu dengan cat putih gading._

 _Gelap. Itu adalah hal yang pertama Lay lihat dikamar milik Luhan. Lay bisa melihat selimut tersingkap dan suara keran air yang menyala. Melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam, menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan yang mungkin membuat Luhan takut. Pintu kamar mandi tidak terkunci, dan sesungguhnya itu membuat Lay merasa takut. Namun dia tetap berusaha setenang mungkin. Tidak membuat kegaduhan, tidak membuat Luhan takut dan tidak membuat dirinya sendiri mungkin akan merasa tersakiti karena miris._

 _Dia dan Luhan sudah seperti kakak adik, bagaimanapun. Bersama hampir selama masa kanak-kanak mereka membuat ikatan mereka terjalin dengan baik. Luhan yang menyayangi Yixing dan Yixing yang mengagumi Luhan dan bertekat melindunginya._

 _"Luhan?" suara Lay tidaklah terlalu keras, terdengar lirih dan cenderung lembut bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang berjalan masuk. Napasnya tercekik di tenggorokan, merangkakkan rasa dingin dari kakinya menuju ke dada dan menghimpit hingga sesak._

 _Tepat ketika dia melihat helaian rambut coklat tua yang mengambang didalam bath up itu._

 _"Luhan?!" suara Lay terdengar begitu nyaring dan putus asa ketika dia mengangkat Luhan. menepuk pipi pucat dan bibir membiru itu dengan kasar. Mengabaikan hatinya yang ngilu saat dia melihat beberapa bekas luka ditubuh Luhan dan juga bekas merah kasar dilehernya. "Kumohon bangun! Xiao Lu!"_

 _Sepasang kelereng coklat jernih itu terbuka, menatap sayu kearah Lay dengan mata berair dan air mata yang tersamarkan oleh aliran air yang menyusuri wajahnya dari helaian rambut basahnya._

 _"Xia... mu..."_

 _"Aku Xiao Xing.." suara Lay terdengar parau, air matanya menahannya untuk tidak jatuh, "Xiamu tidak ada disini."_

 _"Xing.."_

 _"Ya?"_

 _"Kenapa... kau berbohong padaku... tentang... Xiamu yang... masih hidup?" Luhan terbatuk, "Aku tahu dia sudah mati.."_

 _"Luhan.. tidak. Kau tahu kita—"_

 _"Aku tahu. Kai yang mengatakannya." Luhan tersenyum lirih, "Mungkin aku memang pembawa sial. Bibi Kim mati karena aku dan Xiamu mati karena melindungiku."_

 _"Kau bukan pembawa sial. Xiamu melakukan itu karena dia menyayangimu.."_

 _Air matanya jatuh, "Kau tahu.. aku selalu berkata pada diriku sendiri jika Xiamu belumlah mati. aku meyakinkan diriku dia hanya hilang. Seperti orang gila untuk mencarinya dan kemudian... aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Xiamu sudah pergi. Dia pergi didepan mataku sendiri. Aku ingat tapi aku menguburnya jauh didalam memoriku. Aku hanya takut.."_

 _"Luhan... kumohon jangan lanjutkan lagi.."_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa sekejam ini?" suaranya terdengar parau, "Aku membuat Kai kehilangan Bibi Kim.. dan aku membuat keluarga Xiamu kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka."_

 _"Luhan! Kumohon berhenti!"_

 _"Yixing.. mungkinkah kau juga membenciku? Aku membuatmu terluka ketika kau melindungiku, aku membuatmu terpisah dari Paman dan Bibi Zhang. Dan karena aku... kau juga kehilangan Xiamu."_

 _"Luhan.. kau.."_

 _"Aku tahu semuanya Yixing... kumohon.. jangan berbohong padaku lagi. Kumohon maafkan aku, Xing. Kumohon tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan pergi. Berjanji padaku.. aku takut kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi lagi.. dan terlebih itu karena aku.."_

 _"Aku berjanji." Lay tersenyum pilu, menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa begitu dingin dan kemudian mengambil napas dalam dan berat, "Kita akan keluar dari Wolf. Aku tahu kau lelah.. begitu juga aku dan Xiumin.."_

* * *

 **Wind-OSH**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih bersama dengan Wind-OSH dan Leon sampai sejauh ini. saya sayang kalian..**

 **.**

 **sorry for typo(s) and Happy reading~**

 **.**

...

* * *

Tubuh itu terpelanting kearah lantai tepat ketika satu tinju mengarah pada rahangnya, membuat Sehun terperanjat kaget. Dia hendak menolong laki-laki dengan lesung pipit yang baru saja mengatakan padanya tentang kakanya, tentang Xiao Lu dan Xiao Xing, dan kemudian Kai datang dengan kemarahan yang memuncak.

"Kau brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau.. kau tidak ada hak apapun tentang Luhan, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing—Lay bangkit, mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari ujung bibirnya dan mendesis merasakan rahangnya yang terasa ngilu. Pukulan Kai benar-benar keras, dan mungkin bisa membuat rahangnya patah. Namun sesakit apapun itu, Lay sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk mengaduh di hadapan laki-laki dengan sorot mata membunuh itu. Lay hanya menatap sekilas kearah Kai dan kemudian kearah Junmyeon. Dia bisa melihat Junmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dalam, seakan menyampaikan untuk Lay berpikir tentang keputusannya. Namun Lay sudah memikirkan itu matang-matang. Membawa Luhan pergi dari Kai adalah yang terbaik, seperti yang orang itu perintahkan dan sudah seharusnya Lay lakukan dari dulu. Dan bergabung dengan kelompok Oh Sehun mungkin salah satunya—walau Lay tahu, ini tidaklah yang terbaik.

"Seperti yang aku katakan padamu tadi. Aku keluar dari kelompokmu." Lay mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar, melirik kearah Sehun melalui ekor matanya dan kemudian membuang napas berat, "Kau yang membuat Luhan pergi darimu, bukan aku.."

"Brengsek! Aku tidak mengizinkanmu membawa Luhan! Aku **_King_** disini dan aku berhak untuk menahan Luhan bersamaku!"

Lay tersenyum, senyuman muak. "Kau ingat saat aku masuk ke dalam kelompokmu dan kesepakatan yang kita lakukan, Luhan dan Xiumin akan tetap ikut bersamaku." Tatapan mata tajam dari Lay untuk Kai. pemuda dengan marga Zhang itu sama sekali tidak perduli dengan sorot mata Kai yang seakan siap membunuhnya saat itu juga. "Dan itu berlaku selama kau menepati janjimu, janji yang kau buat dengan Luhan. Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri, Kai. dan sekarang. aku, Luhan dan Xiumin keluar dari kelompokmu. Dan kau tidak bisa memaksa."

Kai mengerang, siap mengarahkan kepalan tangannya untuk Yixing namun Junmyeon—Suho lebih dulu menahannya. "Kai, biarkan dia keluar. Kau tidak bisa memaksanya."

"Hyung! Aku tidak peduli dia keluar ataupun dia mati. tapi dia membawa Luhan. aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu!"

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa!" Sentak Suho, "Lay benar. Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri dan aku tidak bisa menolongmu!"

"Kau tidak bisa membawa Luhan pergi tanpa izin—"

"Luhan ada bersama dengan- _nya_ sekarang." potong Lay, Ia berbohong sebenarnya tentang keberadaan Luhan. " ** _Dia_** yang memerintahkanku untuk keluar dari komplotanmu."

Mengerti dengan maksud Lay tentang **_dia_** yang kini membawa Luhan, Kai semakin marah. Rahangnya kian menegas dan kepalan tangannya semakin kuat. Menampilkan semburat urat pada kepalan tangannya dan sedetik setelahnya Kai mengambil kerah seragam Lay dan menghimpitnya ke tembok.

"Kau.." desis Kai dengan tatapan nyalang, "Aku bersumpah.. aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Zhang Yixing."

Dan kemudian Kai berbalik pergi. Lay hanya mendesah berat, sementara Sehun hanya menatap dengan tatapan bingung. Dia masih memperhatikan punggung Kai yang menjauh dan kemudian memukul beberapa siswa yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa ampun. Kai mengarahkan tatapan nyalang kearah Sehun beberapa detik. Kai begitu murka dan Sehun bisa merasakan kebencian yang Kai berikan padanya semakin bertambah atau bahkan memuncak.

Sehun tidak mengerti.

Sehun tidak mengerti tentang hubungan rumit Kai dan Luhan. tentang perjanjian mereka dan tentang kelompok milik Kai itu.

Namun ketika Lay berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya tajam, Sehun tidak ada pilihan lain. Dihadapannya muncul seseorang yang tahu tentang kakaknya—dan mungkin tentang kematian kakaknya yang dia butuhkan. Dan ketika dia mengingat Luhan yang akan bergabung dengan kelompoknya, namun ketika Sehun mengingat tentang apa yang Lay katakan tentang kakaknya dan Luhan.. Sehun mulai berkecamuk.

Seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi adalah orang yang sama dengan apa yang ingin kakaknya lindungi. Dan sialnya, Luhan berhubungan dengan kematian kakaknya. Seseorang yang kakaknya lindungi, bahkan dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Katakan saja, Kakaknya mati karena melindungi Luhan. Luhan adalah penyebab kematian kakak kesayangannya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja Sehun pikirkan? Tidak seharusnya dia memiliki pikiran sedangkal itu. mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya karena Luhan. tapi ketika dia mengingatnya lagi, batinnya benar-benar meragu. Luka akan kehilangan kakaknya dulu seakan kembali menganga.

Kebencian dan dendam di masa lalu seakan menghantuinya.

"Selamat datang di kelompok ini, Lay." Ucap Chanyeol dan menepuk bahu Lay ketika dia menyadari perubahan sikap Sehun. "Kau sendiri? Dimana Luhan?"

Suara Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya membawa Sehun pada kenyataan bahwa dia baru saja membawa anggota baru untuk kelompoknya. Orang yang dari awal ingin dia bawa dalam kelompoknya. Yang sialnya—baru dia tahu—bahwa dia orang yang sama dengan orang yang ingin kakaknya lindungi.

Haruskah Sehun melindungi seseorang yang membuatnya kehilangan kakak kesayangannya?

* * *

...

* * *

Sorot matanya dingin, tidak terbaca dan kosong; tidak seperti biasanya. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia memutuskan menjadi bukan dirinya sendiri, meninggalkan kenyataan tentang dirinya dan kenyataan tentang dirinya yang seharusnya tidaklah menjadi lemah. Namun kemudian Luhan menyadari jika dia melakukan itu karena dia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan; dia takut menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya mati karena dia, Bibi Kim mati karena dirinya yang merusak kebahagiaan keluarganya dan kenyataan bahwa kematian Xiamu untuk melindunginya.

Luhan tidak lupa, dia ingat, namun dia memaksa ingatan itu untuk terkubur dalam dirinya; tentang kematian Xiamu. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dia sayangi akhirnya pergi karena dirinya dan memutuskan—memaksa—dirinya untuk meyakini bahwa Xiamu belumlah mati.

Pun tentang keyakinannya pada Kai. Dia hanya terlalu merasa bersalah pada laki-laki itu. dia ingat ketika Kai yang terlihat terluka ketika ibunya pergi, itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya ketika mendiang Mamanya pergi. bagaimanapun Luhan tahu jika Kai tetaplah saudaranya, walau mereka berbeda ibu. Jadi dia bertekad melindungi Kai, membalas dosanya karena membuat adiknya itu terluka walau tahu cara yang dia ambil salah.

Dia membiarkan Kai mengambil kuasa atas dirinya, mengabaikan Kai yang menyentuhnya, mengabaikan Kai yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek obsesi dan kadang sebagai pelampiasan. Kai mungkin melakukan itu mungkin karena dia membenci Luhan, melakukan itu karena Kai ingin membuat Luhan merasakan penderitaan.

Membuang status sebagai saudara dan menjalani hubungan terlarang mereka, yang sejujurnya Luhan pun juga muak. Dia muak menjadi palsu, dia muak seolah menjadi lemah. Dia muak ketika dirinya selalu terlihat rapuh dan butuh dilindungi. Dia muak ketika dia menyadari bahwa karena kepalsuannya itu—membuat dirinya tetap terlihat manis dihadapan orang-orang berakhir dengan dia yang harus kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi.

Suara peluru terpental memenuhi ruangan itu dan berujung dengan satu peluru menembus dada pada boneka disana. Suara ceklikan pada pistol setelahnya dan berujung peluru menembus kepala. Luhan melakukan itu dengan baik, setidaknya dia tidak lupa bagaimana caranya memegang pistol dan mengarahkan peluru. dia berpikir mungkin bisa membuat hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Dia merindukan suara peluru terpental—mengingatkan dia tentang kebersamaan dengan ayahnya dulu.

"Kau tidak lupa cara memegang pistol? Ini sudah empat tahun sejak terakhir kali aku mengajarimu menembak, Lulu."

Suara wanita dibelakangnya membuat Luhan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga, _Jie_. Aku hampir meleset tadi. Dan _please_ , aku sudah delapan belas, berhenti memanggilku Lulu, itu terdengar tidak _manly_ sekali.."

"Kemari.." wanita dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu memberi senyuman, "Aku merindukanmu, Luhan." dan selanjutnya melebarkan tangannya untuk meminta satu pelukan dari Luhan.

" _Jie_.. aku bukan anak tigabelas tahun lagi. memelukku karena rindu akan terdengar menggelikan."

Dia mendelik dan detik selanjutnya memeluk Luhan dengan hangat secara paksa. "Aku tidak peduli. Kau tumbuh dengan baik, tapi kau terlihat begitu kurus. Yakin dengan lengan seramping ini bisa mengarahkan satu tinju?"

Luhan tertawa renyah, "Kau meragukanku, _Jie?_ " satu pelukan lagi, kali ini Luhan yang melakukannya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Lanxin- _jie_."

Hening sejenak tepat saat wanitu itu melepas pelukan Luhan. "Yixing sudah menunggumu di depan. Kau harus pulang."

Luhan tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah menampungku selama satu minggu ini. aku akan sering mampir kesini, Lanxin _jie_."

"Ya. mampirlah kesini, bagaimanapun Tuan Kim mungkin akan merindukanmu... walau dia tidak berada disini sekarang."

Luhan tersenyum lagi, kali ini terlihat berbeda, "Baba mungkin masih marah padaku. Kuharap Baba baik-baik saja."

"Tuan Kim tidak pernah marah pada anak laki-laki kesayangannya." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, kontras dengan wajahnya yang terlihat begitu galak, "Baba-mu baik-baik saja Luhan. dia hanya terlalu sibuk."

Mendesah dan menatap wanita dengan status kakak dari Yixing itu, "Aku duluan _Jie_. Aku harap ketika aku kesini nanti, kau sudah menemukan pendamping hidup. kau sudah cukup matang untuk menikah."

Dan Luhan kemudian melarikan diri sebelum dia mendapat satu peluru yang menembus kepalanya. Membahas tentang pasangan hidup untuk wanita usia menginjak tigapuluh benar-benar hal yang sensitif.

* * *

"Kenapa tadi tidak masuk?" Luhan membuka suara saat dia mendaratkan bokongnya pada jok disamping kemudi, "Kenapa tidak bertemu dengan Lanxin _jie_?"

Lay mendesah dan Xiumin dibelakang justru nyengir, "Luhan, kau harusnya tahu bahwa Yixing akan habis jika bertemu dengan Lanxin _jie._ " Suara kekehan terdengar dari pemilik mata bulat dan pipi bakpau itu, "Yixing hampir mati ketika membawamu dalam keadaan demam dan berakhir Yixing yang hampir tertembus peluru di pelipisnya."

Luhan menatap Lay takjub, "Wow.. Yixing.. apa kau sejenis kucing?" hening ketika Lay tidak menjawab, "Kukira tembakan peluru Lanxin _jie_ cukup akurat. Dia penembak jitu kebanggaan Baba."

Xiumin mengangguk mengamini.

"Dan kau menghindarinya?"

"Kau menjadi cerewet sejak kembali ke rumah ini." Lay menjawabnya dengan nada yang biasa saja, tapi wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal, "Tapi aku menyukainya."

"Terima kasih untuk bantuannya. Lalu?"

Lay mendesah, agak malas ketika dia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Luhan. "Kita keluar dari Wolf—Aku, Xiumin dan juga kau—mulai sekarang adalah bagian dari Wind-OSH."

"Wind-OSH?"

"Ya. kelompok Oh Sehun.. kita bagian dari Oh Sehun mulai hari ini.."

Luhan merasa sebagian dari hatinya menghangat ketika mendengar nama Sehun yang Lay ucapkan.

* * *

...

* * *

Terjebak di keramaian bersama dengan ketiga temannya seperti ini rasanya bukanlah seorang Oh Sehun sekali. Dia bahkan harus tetap memasang wajah datar diantara tatapan mata yang memicing dari setiap orang yang menatap mereka berempat. Harusnya memang .dari awal dia dan ketiga teman idiotnya itu melepas blazer mereka—blazer mereka benar-benar mencuri begitu banyak perhatian.

Anak DEUX yang di cap sebagai pembuat rusuh datang dikeramaian umum ditengah musim panas seperti ini. mereka pasti berpikir jika dia dan kawan-kawannya siap membuat keributan. Namun tatapan mengintimidasi dari setiap pasang mata jauhlah lebih baik daripada tatapan terkejut dari pemilik stan gantungan kunci itu.

Mungkin untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang memiliki wajah manis tidaklah terlalu mencolok, namun untuk dia dan Chanyeol yang juga berdiri—dimana Chanyeol sibuk memilih gantungan kunci berbentuk puppy yang selalu disama-samakan dengan Baekhyun—yang berujung dengan suara Baekhyun yang membuat keributan benar-benar terlihat aneh. Wajah Sehun dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak cocok untuk barang-barang manis seperti ini.

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan anjing? Kau menghinaku?!"

Chanyeol berdecak, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menyipit, "Tidak. Maksudku mata puppy ini mirip dengan mata milikmu, chibi!"

"Berhenti memanggilku chibi! Itu menjijikan sekali!"

Chibi untuk artian kecil dan imut dalam bahasa jepang, dan tentu saja Baekhyun merasa bahwa dia tidak imut dan tentu saja dia tidak kecil. Dia tumbuh dengan baik yang sialnya Sehun dan Chanyeol saja yang terlalu tinggi.

"Sehun tidak berminat membeli?" Sehun menggeleng cepat. Cukup merasa canggung dengan tatapan beberapa pasang mata yang diarahkan untuknya. Namun ketika matanya melihat gantungan kunci berwarna perak dengan bentuk Reindeer itu, Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum. Gantungan berbentuk rusa itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. belum lagi gantungan berbentuk bambi berwarna biru muda yang tergantung itu, itu benar-benar mengingatkannya pada pemilik sepasang kelereng doe coklat jernih yang hampir dua minggu tidak dia temui bahkan sejak dia bergabung dalam kelompoknya;

Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa dia jadi memikirkan Luhan disaat seperti ini?

"Aku ingin ini." kata Sehun pada akhirnya. Dia membeli satu gantungan berbentuk bambi itu, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas yang berada dipunggung. Mengabaikan tatapan menyipit dan intimidatif Baekhyun serta tatapan penasaran Kyungsoo dan cengiran polos milik Chanyeol.

"Kau membeli itu? Sehun kau—"

"Ini untuk sepupuku. Dia suka Bambi dan mungkin dia akan senang dengan ini."

Dan anggukan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selanjutnya, walau Chanyeol masih tetap nyengir dan sekarang ditambah dengan alis yang terangkat seakan ingin menggoda Sehun yang berakhir dengan Sehun yang memberinya tatapan tidak suka.

Berada di keramaian seperti ini benar-benar tidak Sehun sukai. Namun dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang ketiga temannya itu lakukan. Berganti satu stan dengan stan lain dan berujung dengan mereka yang kelelahan dengan satu es serut ditangan masing-masing. Mereka tertawa, walau Sehun hanya akan tersenyum tipis, tapi itu tidaklah lama sebelum akhirnya Sehun melihat seorang yang tidak asing berambut coklat tua yang terlihat tengah berurusan dengan para preman ulung.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mengabikan suara milik Kyungsoo itu dan semakin cepat menuju ke arah sosok yang benar-benar tidak asing baginya itu. Sehun berharap orang itu bukanlah seseorang yang ada dibenaknya (yang mungkin dia rindukan) namun ketika dia mendekat dan melihat satu dari ketiga preman itu jatuh ke tanah, Sehun yakin jika dia adalah Luhan.

Luhan.

Dada Sehun seakan menghangat saat dia melihat wajah manis Luhan yang tidak gentar sedikitpun bahkan ketika si mungil itu menjatuhkan ketiga preman itu dengan pukulannya. Sehun tahu, Luhan tidaklah selemah yang dia pikir, tapi Sehun tahu bahwa hatinya mungkin serapuh kaca es yang siap retak kapanpun. Jadi ketika satu Luhan hampir mengarahkan tinjunya, Sehun mengambil tangan pemuda itu dan berakhir dengan tinju Luhan yang mengarah di pelipisnya.

Pukulan Luhan benar-benar keras dan cukup membuatnya menjadi pusing dan perih. Mungkinkah sobek?

"Ya Tuhan! Sehun? Kumohon maafkan aku.." suara Luhan mendadak menjadi gugup dan penuh ketakutan. Matanya yang tadi nyalang dan penuh hawa membunuh berubah menjadi sayu dan rapuh. Sehun menyipit ketika dia melihatnya untuk kedua kali; tentang Luhan yang benar-benar berbeda. Mungkinkah Luhan punya kepribadian ganda, yang selanjutnya cepat-cepat Sehun hapus pikiran itu.

"Sehun kau berdarah!" itu bukan suara milik Luhan, melainkan suara nyaring milik Baekhyun yang kini menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan aneh, "Luhan? Kau memukul Sehun? Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau melukai Sehun?!"

Luhan terlihat gugup, dia ingin membuka bibirnya namun bibir bebek Baekhyun lebih dulu memotong membuatnya sedikit kesal kenapa makhluk mini itu selalu saja bersama dengan Sehun dan sok peduli? Menyebalkan.

Tuh kan, Luhan...

"Kau melukai ketua kelompok kami. Kau ingin menantang kami?" Luhan menggeleng cepat. Nada suara Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar sinis yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kagum dengan keberanian Baekhyun yang mencoba mengintimidasi Luhan. "Aku tidak akan takut lagi padamu. Kau 'kan sudah bukan bagian dari Kai lagi dan kau juga sendiri saat ini." dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menyipitkan mata mereka, sweatdrop. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku.." gumam Luhan.

"Ya. kami akan memaafkanmu, asal kau merawat luka Sehun karena pukulanmu tadi."

Dan berakhirlah Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di bangku bawah pohon itu, dengan Luhan yang beberapa kali berdecak kesal saat Sehun menggerutu tentang penanganan yang Luhan lakukan padanya saat mengobati goresan dipelipisnya.

"Ya! pelan-pelan. Kau ingin menyiksaku?!" sentak Sehun dan dibalas dengan Luhan yang berdecak semakin kesal. Bibirnya memberengut dengan mata menyipit kesal kearah Sehun.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan pelan-pelan. Kau saja yang manja!"

"Kau yang membuatku terluka, jadi perlakukan aku dengan baik."

Luhan berdecak lagi, "Ck. Dasar menyebalkan."

Masih memberengut, Luhan dengan hati-hati meletakkan kain kasa yang sudah dicampur dengan alkohol dan antiseptik itu ke pelipis Sehun. dengan jarak mereka yang sedekat ini, Sehun bisa merasakan bau manis dari _parfume_ Luhan. Sehun juga bisa merasakan hembusan napas halus dan aroma coklat yang tertinggal. Sehun bisa melihat satu bekas luka dibibir bagian bawah Luhan yang berwarna _pulm_ alami itu. dia juga bisa melihat helaian bulu mata panjang Luhan yang lucu saat berkedip. Dan tanpa sadar itu membuat Sehun tersenyum.

Melupakan bahwa dia sempat ragu tentang Luhan—untuk melindunginya seperti apa yang kakakny lindungi. Melupakan bahwa Sehun pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin Luhan adalah penyebab kematian kakaknya.

"Selesai, dan sekarang bia—" Luhan tidak lagi bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dia melihat Sehun yang menatapnya, itu membuat dadanya berdebar begitu kencang dan perutnya seperti digelitik. Luhan bisa merasakan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menghangat saat Sehun menyentu helaian rambutnya dan menyampirkan itu dibelakang telinganya.

Luhan juga bisa merasakan helaan napas hangat Sehun yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya saat laki-laki yang sejujurnya dia rindukan itu menyentuh tengkuknya dan berdiam beberapa saat.

Serangan itu terlalu bertubi-tubi untuk Luhan. membuat perutnya digelitik dan dadanya memacu jantungnya lebih cepat. Semburat merah muncul saat Sehun menatapnya dan kemudian satu senyuman Sehun berikan untuknya.

"Kau juga butuh plester ini.."

Luhan mengerjab beberapa kali, memahami kebodohan yang baru saja di pikirkan tentang Sehun yang mungkin akan menciumnya.

Itu bukan berarti Luhan ingin Sehun menciumnya, 'kan?

Wajah Luhan semakin memerah saat dia merasakan Sehun menyentuh tengkuknya dan meletakkan plester itu di bagian lehernya. Luhan tahu apa yang Sehun tutupi dengan itu. bukan lebam, bukan juga luka. Tapi bekas yang Kai tinggalkan untuknya.

"Jangan dilepas sebelum tandanya hilang. Plesternya tidak cukup untuk menutupi semuanya, jadi aku hanya menutupi bagian yang mungkin bisa terlihat dengan mudah."

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia benar-benar terpasung pada Sehun saat ini. tepat ketika Sehun mengusap surai coklat tua miliknya dan mematri tatapan mereka dalam. Sangat dalam dan seakan waktu berhenti.

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena dia benar-benar merasa waktunya benar-benar berhenti. Dunianya berhenti tepat saat Sehun menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan membiarkan mereka memiliki tautan di bibir. Sehun menautkan bibirnya dengan Luhan.

Lembut dan manis.

Luhan bisa merasakan bibir kenyal milik Sehun yang menyatu dengan bibirnya dan Sehun yang merasa mulai gila saat dia kehilangan akalnya dengan godaan bibir berwarna _plum_ itu. bibir Luhan terasa manis dan kenyal baginya. Membuatnya candu saat dia mulai mengerakan bibirnya dan Luhan tidak menolak dan membalas tautan mereka. Saling melumat dan menghisap tanpa tarian lidah.

Luhan yang menyengkeram erat bagian dada blazer Sehun dan Sehun yang memegang erat sisi wajah Luhan. ciuman dalam dan menuntut. Memabukkan dan manis.

Sehun dan Luhan begitu terbuai tanpa sadar jika tidak hanya mereka yang berada disana. Disana ada Baekhyun yang membuka rahangnya dengan lebar—dia benar-benar tidak menduga melihat itu—dan Kyungsoo yang menatap Sehun dan Luhan tidak percaya. Sementara Chanyeol melihat sosok dengan hoodie hitam yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

Chanyeol tahu, seseorang dengan hoodie yang begitu dia kenal tengah menatap Sehun dan Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka dan kepalan tangan yang mengerat.

Perang mungkin akan segera di mulai.

Sementara malam itu, Luhan pulang dengan gantungan bambi berwarna biru yang menggantung di tas punggungnya. Tidak lupa dengan senyum dan wajah memerah yang membuat Lay dan Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Luhan terlihat seperti anak-anak gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

* * *

Maafkan aku yang telat update ini. *bows down* semoga kalian suka. HunHan momentnya semoga ga maksa.. ;;-;; chapter lalu review sampe 70-an biasanya Cuma 20-an, makasih untuk review-nya. TTT

Untuk flashback KaiLu tuh yang aku bilangin kemarin bukan soal moment mereka kok. Pure gimana hubungan kakak-adek mereka dan keluarga mereka. Yang pasti nyangkut ke Xiamu juga nantinya. Hehehe..

Jika ada pertanyaan silakan ketik di kolom review.. aku akan balas asal bukan pake guest. ;-;

Boleh review seridhonya?

17 Juni 2016

With Love,

DeathSugar


End file.
